Princess of the Night
by beautifuldisaster993
Summary: Aria is just a normal everyday girl in the modern times or that's what she thinks until visiting her friend Kagome ends up dragging her back to the feudal era by a complete accident. She finds she's to live much more than a normal life once Kaede tells her who she really is and what the prophecy of the ages holds for her. KoxOC (Sequel is up: The Night's Revenge)
1. HalfDemon

**I feel the need to rewrite the beginning to my story, do not be wary though, it is only up until she makes it to the past that I'm changing. Not any further. I really hope y'all enjoy the new beginning, but let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of InuYasha except my character Aria and my own part of the plotline. Thank you**

**Chapter 1: Half-Demon**

* * *

><p>Aria was sitting in her study, chin on her right hand, looking out into the ocean as her house was on the outskirts of Tokyo on the beach, but she did have an easy access to the big city as buses ran frequently there or it was just a quick five to ten minute run depending on how fast you were. She was trying to help think of new music for her mom to create, she had a helping hand in many of her mothers' most recent hits; something she kept to herself. She caught herself spacing out as usual, but snapped out of it with a ring of her phone, a name popped up that surprised her. 'KAGOME' Aria stared at her phone in disbelief before answering it quickly.<p>

"Ka…Kagome is it really you?" Aria asked, and Kagome laughed in response to the surprise in her voice.

"Yeah! I just wanted to call and see if you wanted to hang out since I'm finally out of the hospital… and I've missed you lots!" A lie, Aria would be one soon to find out.

"Well.. I'm not gonna get any sort of crazy disease from you am I? I've heard some pretty crazy things from Emi and Yuki…" Aria laughed nervously scratching her head; Kagome sighed into the phone and shook her head on the other side.

"I wouldn't be inviting you over if I was in quarantine! Just come soon, my mom's making dinner and she wants you over too! Oh, and you're staying the night!" Kagome quickly hung up and Aria sighed.

'I guess I don't really have a choice then…' Aria began to pack some things into a duffel bag and got changed out of her sweats and t-shirt into some blue-jean shorts, tennis shoes, and a white tank-top with blue line designs all over the top and the shirt stopped short of her belly button. She had long beautiful black hair that went down her back past her bum, which she had tied back with a white ribbon, and she had bright green eyes, very narrow and sharp. She grabbed her stuff and began to head out, stopping to say bye to her mom of course.

* * *

><p>Kagome sat anxiously at her house waiting for her friend to come visit. It wasn't unusual that InuYasha had a habit of interrupting her at the worst times, and Aria happened to be one of her lesser naïve friends. She had a strong intuition of things and people, and was easily able to tell what people wanted. Soon Kagome heard a knock on the door and she ran to answer it, her beautiful friend stood in front of her and she quickly greeted her with a hug. "Come in come in! Dinner's just about done!" They all went and sat at the dinner table and all had long talks about recent events and eventually Aria and Kagome made it up to Kagome's room. Kagome lay back on her bad patting her stomach. "Whew! I'm stuffed." Aria laughed and grabbed some of her stuff.<p>

"Well I'm going to go take a shower; I'll be out in like 10 minutes." Aria walked to where she remembered the bathroom being and hopped in the shower. Not even four minutes into the shower she heard a loud commotion coming from Kagome's room and hurried out, worried something may have happened. She ran out of the bathroom covering herself in a towel still dripping wet and she saw a strange man with long white hair…and dog ears holding Kagome bridal style. Kagome's eyes were wide with surprise but not at the man, she was staring at Aria.

"What the hell!? Put Kagome down!" Aria yelled at the 'monster' holding her friend hostage.

"Heh, Kagome's comin' back with me. Sorry!" The man jumped out of the window and took Kagome with him. Aria ran to window frantic and watched him jump down the trees easily. 'What is he a ninja or something…?' She quickly put on her clothes and ran out of Kagome's room and down the stairs.

"Aria what's wrong?" Kagome's mom asked her.

"This DOG person grabbed Kagome and just _took_ her!" Aria was freaking out.

"Oh that's just InuYaaashaaa…." Sota chimed in before covering his mouth. Aria looked confused and then ran out front and followed InuYasha and Kagome into the shrine and saw a bright light coming from the well. She stood over the well feeling a breeze coming from inside, staring inside. 'Kagome…' She furred her eyebrows together in worry.

"Go." Aria heard a feminine voice echo in her mind. She looked around and there was no one, and suddenly a strong breeze of wind pushed her into the well. She started to get a weird feeling in her body and saw many lights floating around her as she flew through darkness and then landed on the ground of the other side; she heard Kagome's voice from not far away.

"InuYasha, how dare you just take me from my time and scare my friend like that!? Sit boy!" Kagome yelled furiously, Aria heard a loud thump and she peaked over the edge of the well. It was Kagome alright; she was used to her uncontrollable temper. 'What did she mean by… my time. Where are we?' Aria hopped out of the well with ease and landed in front of them causing Kagome and InuYasha to both jump out of surprise.

"Aria! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked surprised, covering her heart with her hand.

"I followed you after he STOLE you. I was so worried! Where the hell are we!? Do you need me to kick his ass for you?" Aria looked at the white haired half-demon.

"Heh, as if you could lay a hand on me." InuYasha crossed his arms and turned his head away.

"I wouldn't be so hasty if I were ye InuYasha." Kaede and the others, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came from Kaede's village nearby having heard the commotion. "This girl here is not an ordinary human, she is a half demon such as yerself. You are Aria am I correct?" Kaede walked up to her.

"Y-yes… but how do you know my name?" Aria asked her and Kaede bowed in respect.

"Ye look identical to yer mom. The great and powerful Celestial Being and Demon, Kaguya. But let us all go back to my village and I will explain everything for ye." Kaede led the others and they all went back to Kaede's village and entered her small house sitting in a circle around a fire.

"If Aria's a half-demon, why didn't her powers still show up in my time, like InuYasha's do?" Kagome asked.

"Her mother sealed them before she was sent to your time, fifteen years ago, while she was still a baby, and I suppose that means they will be reappearing any time." Kaede smiled at Aria.

"Sooo what? I'm a half-demon from this time or something? I don't understand." Aria shook her head, confused.

"Ye see, there's a prophecy. Do ye all remember fighting the Princess of the Heavens, or ruler of eternal night, Kaguya?" InuYasha and the rest of them, minus Aria nodded. "Well, her daughter is Aria. Not the demon who ate the Princess Kaguya, but the real Princess Kaguya. Her father was mortal, but her mother was a full-fledged demon, and she set Aria by the Bone-Eaters well knowing of its powers…and I guess she got sent to yer time Kagome. Anyways, the prophecy is that the Princess of the Night will return and help end the suffering, and defeat the person who is bringing misery to all. And if you all can put two and two together like I have, Aria will help you defeat Naraku." Aria was looking down at the ground trying to process all of this at once, while InuYasha and Kagome looked at Aria.

"No…no this can't be possible. I'm just a fifteen year old girl who goes to Ariyosha Prep. I'm not some half-demon in a different time that has to kill an evil man and end suffering." Aria stood up and walked out of the hut. They all looked at Kaede.

"She will come around, this has to be a lot to take in at once." Kaede smiled and went over to her pot over the fire and started cooking some food.

Aria was walking back to the well, mumbling words to herself when she finally realized she didn't remember how to get back there…and she was lost. Suddenly, a big whirlwind surrounded her and in front of her she saw a tall, blue-eyed, black haired man with a tail, and fur all over his body.

"What is a half-demon wench like you doin' around my love Kagome?" He asked as he sniffed the air. Aria smelled of jasmine, and mint.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I'm lost and I need to find a well so I can go home." Aria pushed the man out of the way and kept walking. Koga's mouth dropped open and he swiftly appeared in front of her again, a woman had _never_ pushed him before, nevertheless pushed past him.

"Excuse me wench, I am the leader of the Eastern wolf-tribe, Koga. What is your name?" He asked her grabbing her arm.

"Aria Hamasaki. Apparently, I'm the Princess of the Night, or whatever." She finally looked Koga in the face. She was shortly taken aback by how handsome he was, and he didn't realize how beautiful she was until that moment.

'What am I doing! I only love Kagome!' "Ahem well, what well exactly are you looking for?" He asked her, trying to regain his composure.

"The Bone-Eaters Well." She answered him pulling her arm away, walking in the same direction as before. He smiled and picked her up. 'If I take her back to her time, I won't have any more distractions and can figure out how to make Kagome mine!'

"This way, wench."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, sooo I really hope you all enjoyed this so much more than the original. I think it's a lot better. Leave any comments down below, I love to know your thoughts! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Powers

**Yay:) I wanna thank sangoscourage and also ****ukitakeitalialover041757** **for reviewing! Reviews make me so happy and excited, and if I could get some more, I would be the happiest child alive. Well here's chapter 2, I hope it's up to y'alls expectations:) **

**Chapter 2: Powers**

**Princess of the Night**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

* * *

><p>"Ahem, excuse me? Wench? My name is Aria. Arr-ee-uuuuhhh. It's really not that hard." Aria crossed her arms and closed her eyes.<p>

"Pfft, well to me you are wench. Nothing special. The only girl I call by her name is Kagome. That's cause she's the future leader of the wolf- tribe with me. She deserves respect." Koga had a determined look on his face.

"Waaaaaait, did you say Kagome?"Aria sat up.

"We're here!" Koga was standing over the Bone-Eaters well. "I hope you have a _great_ trip back to wherever it is you came from." And with that, he dropped her down the well.

"OW." Aria yelled as she hit the bottom. "Hey thanks a lot you jerk." She rubbed her bottom and stood up. She felt the sudden urge to jump, and jumped up over the top of the well with ease, and landed in front of Koga. "So what is this about Kagome you were saying?"

"You know my beloved Kagome?" Koga asked her in surprise.

"Uhhh yeah, she's like my best friend? I can't believe someone _else_ is in love with her too. What are the odds?" Aria sighed. Koga turned and grabbed Aria by the shoulders.

"Someone else than the mutt is in love with my Kagome!" He asked her with wide eyes.

"Hey lay off!" She quickly disappeared and reappeared behind him. "Woah cool!" She smiled.

"Hey!" He quickly turned around. "Who is this other person in love with my Kagome?"

"Ehh, I wouldn't worry about it really. He's just some awe-stricken guy. It's completely one-sided I'm sure. Now, if you take me back to Kagome I'm sure she will explain this whole thing to you." Aria smiled a very charming smile, which gave him butterflies.

'What are these feelings? I've never had them before...' He shook his head. 'This definitely needs to stop.'

"No? You won't take me to her? Fiiiine." Aria started walking back in the direction they had come from and felt herself be picked up. She smiled and shifted into Koga's chest.

Before she knew it, they were back in the village and Koga dropped her on the ground. "Kagome, in an attempt to prove my love to you, I brought you your wench back!"

"Would you stop dropping me! I have legs, I can get down myself!" Aria sighed with an annoyed look as she wiped the bottom of her skirt off.

"Then why didn't you use them and walk yourself here?" Koga asked her.

"I WAS and then you PICKED me up and carried me, duh!" Aria rolled her eyes and walked into Kaede's hut.

"Uhhh Koga, she's not my wench. Heh heh." Kagome smiled as Koga darted up to her and took her hands and brought her close to him.

"I am so sorry my love that I have not been able to visit you more often. My parents have just been nagging me to bring a woman home and I continuously have to explain to them that my love is tied up fighting Naraku." Koga explained to Kagome as he pulled her into a hug. Aria looked out through a window and felt a pang out jealousy run through her.

'What is this? I barely know him… I certainly never felt this way about anyone at my school or in that time…' Aria turned from the window when she heard InuYasha start yelling.

"What are you talking about you mangy wolf? Kagome is not and will never be 'your love' so back off and find someone else! What about that love stricken crazy redheaded girlfriend of yours? Isn't she a mangy wolf too?" InuYasha had pulled Kagome away from Koga and was standing in front of her.

"You guys stop it!" Kagome sighed.

"Heh, Ayame is just some young broad in love. She'll get over it soon enough." Koga smiled with his eyes closed his knuckles cracking in a fist, he was getting ready to fight. InuYasha could smell the sudden change in the atmosphere and pushed Kagome back and out of the way. He was reaching for his Tetsuiga.

"Uh-oh, they're getting ready to go at it again!" Shippo sighed walking over to the pot and fire.

"They better not be in this village, they'll hurt the villagers!" Kaede walked over to the window and saw them. "Aria, is there anything you can do?"

"Ummm, hello? I just found out I'm a half-demon, I have no idea what I can do." Aria sighed. She saw InuYasha pull out his Tetsuiga and felt her body take over. She ran outside put her hands up toward the guys, and sent them flying in opposite directions both towards a tree and slammed them up against it. They both had their breath knocked out of them, and everyone ran outside when they heard the noise. Kaede saw what happened, and smiled.

"Seems like you're starting to realize your powers Aria." Kaede walked over to Aria and pulled out something from her kimono. "I can finally give this to you." It was a necklace in the shape of a diamond with a bunch of grey crystals in it.

"What is this?" Aria asked her in amazement at how beautiful the necklace was.

"It will help you control your powers. I found it by the well about fifteen years ago." Kaede put it around her neck.

"How do you know it's mine?" When the necklace touched her skin, it glowed bright. "Oh, that's how."

"Wow, Aria that's so pretty!" Kagome smiled when she saw it.

"Heh, well this is a lovely party and all, but I've got to get going. It's getting dark out, see you later Kagome." Koga grabbed Kagome in a hug one more time, gave a salute, gave InuYasha a certain look and soon there was a tornado leaving the village. Aria stared up at the sky, watching him leave, and for some reason he was watching her too when he left.

"Good riddance. We don't need no mangy wolf around here messing things up for us!" InuYasha huffed and walked inside the hut. Everyone watched him go inside, then turned back to Aria.

"So I'm guessing you couldn't travel back to Kagome's world?" Sango asked her.

"No. When I landed in the well I hit the ground…" Aria sighed.

"Maybe it's because you belong in this world and not that one?" Miroku asked her.

"If that's true then how did I get there in the first place?" Aria sat on the ground as did the rest of them, and Shippo came and sat in her lap.

"Well just remember what your mom said, there's a reason for everything. I mean, maybe if you stayed here you would be an evil demon or a minion of Naraku's!" Kagome gasped in exaggeration. Aria smiled and laughed.

"What! Naraku?" InuYasha ran out of the hut.

"Naraku's not here InuYasha, if ye're going to spy on our conversation ye may as well sit out here." Kaede laughed. InuYasha growled a little, and had an annoyed look on his face, and sat next to Kagome. "Anyways Aria, I believe ye ended up there because if ye hadn't, odds are ye would have been killed." Kaede looked at her with a more serious face. "The demon who ate yer mom was looking for ye. I remember hearing tales of it."

"Well thank goodness then that I was sent there." Aria put her hand to her chest and looked at the jewel on her necklace which was glowing bright. Soon enough it was dark out, and no one had noticed the changes that happened to Aria. When they stepped inside where there was a fire, Shippo was the first to notice.

"Woah!" Shippo stopped in his place and pointed at Aria.

"What?" She asked him looking at Kagome for an answer.

"Uhhhh… heh heh." Kagome went to her backpack and grabbed a mirror from it, and handed it to Aria.

"Woah…" Aria was staring into the mirror. Her eyes had changed from bright green to bright yellow, and when she opened her mouth she could see some fangs, so her teeth were the same as InuYasha's.

"Oh Aria, your hair!" Sango gasped.

"What!" Aria reached behind her, her hair had not only grown in length, but underneath the black, her hair was white. (You know when people have like black on top and blonde on bottom? Kinda like that!) "Oh my goodness…" Aria gasped.

"I gave ye the necklace today because if I had not, yer powers would be uncontrollable at this moment, and the changes of the shape of the moon would be ongoing." Kaede nodded to her.

* * *

><p>"Naraku…" Kagura whispered as she entered the dark room of his castle. He was hibernating regaining power after the attack that last occurred.<p>

"What is it Kagura? You know not to bother me while I'm resting." He said quietly not opening his eyes.

"Hmph, I have news you may want to hear." The woman told him leaning against the door frame.

"What is it Kagura?" He repeated.

"The Princess of the Night has returned." She stated simply. His red eyes shot open and he looked over at her.

"What! I thought we got rid of her!" He yelled angrily. She felt tension on her chest.

"I-I do not know. This is what Kanna told me." Kagura winced, the pain growing stronger.

"Well then, it's simple. We have to make sure to get rid of her before the prophecy can be fulfilled. A minor half demon will not be the one to destroy me. If we can get rid of her mom…we can get rid of her. Whatever it takes." Naraku stood up and looked out his window at the moon, contemplating how to get rid of the girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo I hoped you guys liked it! And I'm sorry it's so short again, I just thought that would be a good place to stop :) Anyways, reviews make me a happy camper and excited to update, so you guys should most definitely review if you like this! Or if you have any critiques or ideas:) Thanks so much for reading!<strong>


	3. Deceit

**Yet another successful chapter:)! Thanks to everyone who read& reviewed, y'all really made me happy:) & to those of you who read & don't review, you can submit an anonymous review if you don't have an account, but anyways, please try to review, I really like to know how I'm doing and I love hearing people's opinions!**

**Chapter 3: Deceit**

**Princess of the Night**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

* * *

><p>About three days after the encounter the gang decided, it was best to start their journey again. Aria had gladly agreed since she was not used to being stuck in a little village for a number of days, and she was getting restless.<p>

"Do y'all encounter a lot of demons usually?" Aria asked them, mainly Kagome.

"Yes we do, but Sango here is a demon slayer and InuYasha is very strong. We usually don't have very many troubles when we encounter them." Miroku answered her smiling. Kilala mewed in response.

"Aren't you afraid of a little animal like that getting injured?" Kilala's mewed in response again, and her hair ruffled, then she turned into the bigger version of herself. Aria saw this, her eyes widened and hurried on ahead. "This is all crazy… I have to be dreaming or something!" She slapped herself to try and wake up. Kagome ran up to catch her.

"You're not dreaming." Kagome laughed. "I used to think the same thing and be scared out of my mind…but you learn to love it here and love the people who you're surrounded by. I promise we won't let anything happen to you, and I'm certain InuYasha wouldn't either since you're another half-demon. Plus I think Koga's started to take a liking to you." Kagome laughed again.

"What! No way, he's soooo in love with you like every single guy on Earth always is." Aria smiled at Kagome.

"Oh please. Not every guy is in love with me." She looked back at InuYasha, he looked up at her, and she looked away quickly with a sweatdrop on her head.

"Oh InuYasha? Yeah, he loves you I'm sure too. The way he defended you yesterday, and how jealous he got! I wish a guy would fight over me!" Aria laughed. Suddenly the sky turned dark and a purple mist filled the air. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku covered their mouths.

"It's Naraku's miasma!" Miroku yelled. Kagura appeared in the skies on her enlarged feather laughing.

"Long time no see InuYasha. So now you guys are harboring a fugitive?" She asked them with a sly grin.

"What the hell are _you_ talking about?" InuYasha asked her pulling out his Tesseiga, Aria and Kagome running closer back to the group.

"I'm talking about that witch, ruler of the eternal night. Do you not think that she won't do the same thing her mother did?" Kagura spread a fan, ready to attack.

"That wasn't my mom, if you don't remember. That was a demon who ate my mom! And my name's Aria." Aria yelled out to her.

"Hmmm yes, but we all know your mother had the same ideas as that witch. I am done talking, you are coming with me little witch. Dance of the Blades!" Kagura waved her fan to create the attack.

"Heh, I don't think so. Wind Scar!" InuYasha pointed his sword at the sky and sent the attack towards Kagura who simply move out of the way.

"Hmph." Kagura smiled. "Dance of the Dragon!" Aria pushed the others out of the way, and started chanting quietly to herself. A big black orb appeared in front of her, and Kagura gasped, "NO!" The orb sucked in all of Kagura's tornado's and Aria sent the orb up near Kagura who disappeared quickly. Aria crossed her right arm over her body.

"Enough." The orb disappeared. Everyone was looking at her in surprise.

"What?" She asked when she turned around and saw them staring at her.

"That's crazy that you have all the evil witches' powers!" Shippo told her.

"Yes, but you saved us. So thank you so much!" Sango smiled.

"Hmph, I think we have to be careful. Since she has the same powers as that demon we fought, who says her intent isn't the same? Who says she doesn't wish for immortality and to destroy everyone?" InuYasha said putting his sword back in its holder.

"I would never do or wish for anything like that." Aria told him. She started walking again. Everyone walked in silence for a couple of hours.

"We should be getting to a village soon." Miroku said breaking the silence.

"Oh wonderful, I'm getting hungry anyways." Aria frowned holding her stomach.

"Yeah, and it's getting late. We don't want to travel when it's dark." Sango said seeing the sky turn to a beautiful sunset.

"The sunsets here are so beautiful…." Aria whispered.

"Yeah, you should see the festivals and fireworks shows!" Kagome smiled. They all hustled and got to the village. Miroku performed a cleaning on the inn so they would get a free stay, and they got one huge room.

"Uhhh, are we all staying in the same room?" Aria asked them, she had transformed from looking like a human, back to her beautiful demon self.

"Yes, we always do. It's cheaper that way." Miroku nodded laying out some things to lay on.

"If you don't like it you can just go sleep outside." InuYasha told her sitting with his legs crossed, and his arms in the sleeves of his robe. Aria looked at him with a hurt look and exited the room. She left the inn and found a hill by a lake, and stared up at the night sky. She leaned back and lay against the grassy hill, listening to crickets and some traditional Japanese music play. If she had done this in her time, all she would have heard was the noisy busy streets of Tokyo, and people yelling and screaming. This was definitely more relaxing. When she opened her eyes she saw a tall white haired man walking near the village accompanied by a little girl and a little toad looking person.

'Is that InuYasha?' She asked herself. She stood up and ran over to them. "InuYasha?" She asked. She saw the man and the toad stop instantly. The little toad turned and looked at her.

"How DARE you mistake Lord Sesshomaru for that heathen half-breed brother of his?" Jaken asked her angry.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said quietly, he turned around and looked at Aria. "What is your name?"

"Aria." Rin turned around and looked at Aria and ran up to her with a smile on her face.

"Wow! You're so pretty Ms. Aria!"

"Well thank you." Aria smiled at the girl and patted her on the head.

"What breed of demon are you?" Sesshomaru asked her. He couldn't figure it out by her smell.

"I'm not quite sure… all I know is I'm the 'Princess of the Night'? If that gives you any kind of explanation at all." She crossed her arms behind her back and looked up at him in the face. He was beautiful, but she could feel the strength and power he had within him. He was staring her down, more than likely thinking about the prophecy that she was held to carry out.

"Have you been confronted by Naraku yet?" He asked her.

"This woman Kagura came to us and tried to take me to him." She told him.

'Hmmm…if he didn't come himself, it must be true.' Rin looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is Ms. Aria going to travel with us?" She asked him with big eyes.

"Rin! Do not ask such silly questions to Lord Sesshomaru. This woman has no class." Jaken looked at Aria with disgust.

"No Rin, she is already traveling with InuYasha." Sesshomaru told Rin quietly. He turned and started walking the way they were headed.

"Ms. Aria, promise you will see us again soon?" Rin asked her smiling, and she hugged Aria's legs. Aria smiled.

"Yes Rin, I promise I will see you again soon." Aria bent down, and hugged Rin. Sesshomaru was listening to them and a tiny little smile appeared on his face, but it quickly disappeared. Jaken huffed and started walking with Sesshomaru.

"Come Rin." Sesshomaru said, and Rin ran off in their direction, Ah and Un following closely behind them.

'He must have some sort of a good heart if he's taking care of a human child…' Aria thought to herself and went back to her seat by the lake.

"InuYasha! How could you say such a thing to Aria!" Kagome asked him. Before he had a chance to answer, she spat out eight or nine 'sit boys'. The others sat there with sweatdrop's on there heads.

"Ummm…." The inn owner was knocking on the door of their room. "There is a festival the next two days here if you would like to stay, we will offer you a special since you did so much to help us."

"No way! We need to hurry and defeat Naraku." InuYasha shook his head as he sat up and stretched out his back.

"Hey! Aria wants to see a festival, and it's the least you can do after the way you talked to her the way you did InuYasha." Kagome yelled at him.

"I would accept it if I were you InuYasha." Sango told him.

"Feh, fine. But just 'cause I don't wanna be sat to death again." He closed his eyes and lay on his side with one hand propping up his head.

* * *

><p>Aria had fallen asleep and when she woke up she saw three faces looking down at her. "AAAAH!" She jumped back, and saw Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku all laughing at her. "What are you doing here! And who are these people?"<p>

"This is Ginta and Hakkaku." Koga finally stopped laughed.

"Wow, you really are as beautiful as Koga said you are." Ginta's eyes twinkled at Aria's beauty. Aria and Koga started both blushed at that comment, Koga's just not as visible.

"Well why are you here and not fondling over Kagome? She's inside the inn with her beloved InuYasha if you're looking for her." Aria stood up and started skipping rocks over the water.

"Actually I'm here for you. I was surprised at your strength, and realized Kagome never had any of that. So I decided that YOU are the love of my life Aria. Ginta and Hakkaku are here to see who won me over Kagome, 'cause they didn't believe it." Koga said proudly with his arms crossed over his chest. 'When in reality, Aria doesn't know she's gonna help me win over Kagome. Once Kagome realizes how jealous she is when she sees me with another girl, especially her friend she'll be begging for me back! I think this is my best plan yet!'

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo what did you guys think! Haha, I put the Sesshomaru part in there for crazyone256:) Ummm, so yeah read and review people and the chapters will keep coming this fast! They may not be super long, but that just means there will be more chapters! Review review review! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	4. The Den

**Okaaaay so I'm barely getting any reviews? I'm only writing because I do have some who enjoy this story, I suppose? I would really really love it if you guys would review. I'd really appreciate ittt. Anyways, here's chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4: The Den**

**Princess of the Night**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

* * *

><p>"Oh please, how stupid do you really think I am? You don't just fall out of love with someone, I don't care if you're a man and a demon." Aria shook her head looking the opposite direction of Koga. He jumped and landed in front of Aria and took her hands and looked her deeply in the eyes with a certain intensity she had never felt before.<p>

"Listen to me Aria. I've never felt this way about someone before. Not even that…. Wench… Kagome. She doesn't have the power you do, and that's really important to me." Koga smiled, believing his plan was actually working. Aria looked at him with distrust.

"Ha! What makes you think I'd even want to be with you anyways?" She pulled her hands away from him, and started walking back to town. Koga stood there in disbelief. He growled and turned into his tornado and grabbed Aria when she was walking, and held her down. He sniffed the air and figured out which inn room the crew was staying in and dashed in.

"Hey, I'm kidnapping her for a couple days, okay? Okay. Bye Kagome." He winked at Kagome, and raced off with Aria in his tight grip.

"What the hell are you doing! Oh, you just wait 'til my hands are free." She growled and tried to free her wrists from his grip, which just made him tighten it. She looked up at him and felt her stomach twist and turn. He truly was very handsome. Sky blue eyes, dark black hair, and a very chiseled face. Not to mention, his arms were not comparable to anyone's she had ever met before. Suddenly, she felt him come to a halting stop, and she felt herself fall. She reached up to grab for anything she could, but there was nothing. She saw him stand above her, and a panicked feeling hit herself. Her necklace (which I'm changing from the shape of the diamond, to the shape of a crescent moon) lit up and she didn't feel herself falling anymore, so she opened her eyes and saw herself hovering over a waterfall and a pool of water.

"What're you doing? I just wanted you to get cleaned off before you met my parents…" He murmured as he took off his chest plate armor, and jumped down the waterfall into the large lake below. She clasped her hands together and closed her eyes, which made the necklace's light turn off and she fell, taking a big breath and she fell into the water. She opened her eyes and looked around, she could see clearly through the water. There was a bunch of fish all swimming around in schools and a couple playing with each other. She felt her breath running out so she swam for air and when she got to the top of the lake, she took a deep breath and flipped her hair back. Koga was watching her and felt the same feeling she was feeling earlier. Of course the light would be shining on her in just the right way that it made her look even more beautiful. He took a deep breath and smelled her scent of jasmine and mint once again, it sent shivers down his spine.

Aria felt his eyes on her so she looked over which made him quickly look away. She smiled. 'He's like a little fifteen year old boy; even if he is a big bad demon.' She swam over to him, and splashed him with water then darted under the water swimming the other way. His eyes widened when he realized what she did.

"Oh that's it. Now you're mine." He dove in the water with great speed and quickly caught up with her. He grabbed her legs so she couldn't swim away, and he didn't feel her struggle. He saw her turned facing him, her hair was floating around, and her green eyes looked all shiny and she just looked like the beautiful goddess she really truly was meant to be. He pulled her toward him and held her by the shoulders, tipped her face up to his and put her lips on his. They both felt an instantaneous spark and she put her arms around his shoulders, and he moved his hand down to her waist and pulled her so she was touching him, chest to chest. He breathed air into her lungs so she wouldn't need any for a while. Eventually they swam up to the surface and he looked at her deep in the eyes. He didn't actually ever feel this for Kagome. "I think it's time now…" Aria nodded and got out of the water.

"Umm, am I supposed to meet your parents in this?" She looked down at herself in her wet clothes. He smiled and shook his head.

"We'll have stuff for you at the den." He jumped up to where his chest plate was and put it back on, jumped back down to where Aria was and picked her up again, this time bridal style and disappeared to his parent's den.

"Yuri, get me some female's wolves clothes, NOW." He yelled at a woman wolf demon that was guarding the den. She had short gray hair that came to the bottom of her chin, and she had blood red eyes.

"This place is beautiful…." Aria whispered as Koga put her down.

"It's my parents den." He told her as a bunch of gray wolves ran and tackled Koga, licking his face. Aria smiled, at them. 'They're like a family.' A baby wolf that ran behind the others came up and sniffed Aria. It sat down in front of Aria with its tongue hanging out of its mouth, with a smile on its face. Aria bent down and pet the pup.

"That's Cobi, the newborn of the pack." A woman said from behind her. Aria stood up quickly and turned and looked at the woman.

"Mom!" Koga yelled, jumped up, and landed in front of Aria. "This is-"

"I already know who she is Koga. This is Aria, Kaguya's daughter." The woman smiled at Aria.

"You know- I mean, knew my mom?" Aria looked at her with wide eyes. Koga's mom had long silvery white hair and wore a white fur outfit with black armor underneath.

"Oh of course, she was a very good friend of me and my mate's. She was here constantly. I'm…actually surprised Koga does not remember her. She had a hand in help raising him. It really doesn't surprise me that you two were drawn to each other actually. I'm really happy you grew up well, into a very beautiful young demon." The woman smiled at Aria.

"Ummm well what should I call you?" Aria blushed at the woman's compliment, but felt slightly uncomfortable.

"Kame, or mom whichever you prefer." Kame laughed, baring her sharp teeth. Aria felt a shiver and looked away. A tall man with short black hair walked into the room they were all standing in, he smelled of blood and had a very intimidating aura surrounding him, Aria took a step back when she saw him.

"You remind me of someone…" He said quietly.

"Kei, this is Aria. Remember Kaguya?" Kame smiled walking up to her husband grabbing his hand.

"Oh that's right! You're Kaguya's daughter!" Kei nodded at the girl, and Aria looked back at them.

"Why didn't my mom leave me with you guys instead of dropping me down that well?" She asked them.

"She didn't want to burden us, you understand. Plus, it seems you turned out well. Although you are dressed in those awful wet clothes." Kame frowned looking at Aria's still soaked modern-day outfit.

"Right here ma'am." Yuri bowed giving Aria the fur outfit.

"Come with me dear." Kame pulled Aria towards her and took her into a room. About ten minutes later Aria and Kame came out of the room. She had a black fur top with black metal plates stopping just above her stomach, and a white fur skirt. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and the sun was setting behind her, which made her look even more beautiful. Koga looked over from playing with the wolves when he heard her coming and felt the same feeling from earlier. "Koga, why don't you show her around? This den is kind of large." Kame smiled seeing her son's face.

"Uhhhh, yeah sure." Koga said going and grabbing Aria's hand. "Come on." They started walking through the den (which was pretty much a cave with a bunch of openings) and he took her to a special place. "This is my secret hideout, when I want to get away from everyone." He pushed a big rock out of the way, and when she looked through the big hole she gasped.

"Oh my goodness, it's beautiful…" Aria stepped through the doorway. There was a tall waterfall falling in front of her and a big crystal lake underneath that. The woods surrounding it added a lovely earthy smell to the area. She hadn't noticed how much more pure the air was back in this time than it was in her and Kagome's time. The necklace on her neck started glowing, and she changed back into her nighttime appearance. Koga's eyes widened when he saw.

"What happened to you?" He asked her, sitting next to her on the ledge.

"I change like this every night I guess." Aria looked up at the sky, staring at the moon. It was almost full. 'I wonder if I'll ever get to go back and at least get to say bye to everyone.'

"Well….you're beautiful either way…" Koga whispered. Aria turned her face towards him and stared at him with her now amber eyes.

"Why did you show me your secret hideout, Koga?" She asked him. He shrugged looking out into the scenery.

"Why not? Not like you're gonna tell anyone about it. I'll have to kill you if you do." He looked at her and smiled.

"I suppose you're right." She smiled back, looking down at his hand and grabbed it. 'If only I had been living here my whole life…who knows what my life would have been like.'

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaaay so there's chapter 4 :) please please please review. It means so much when you guys do! I hope you liked the chaper! I have a bunch of heart wrenching things to come ;) I hope y'all are ready!<strong>


	5. Grave Danger

**Guys, I'm so sorry for the delay in uploading and writing a new chapter, I've been really busy getting my bartending license and trying to find a job. I really wanna try to move to Austin in November, so I'm really stressed and rushed right now! Anyways, I really really wanna thank you guys for reading, and I'm so glad for those of you who enjoy this story. I really do work hard and try to plan as much as I can for events to happen to make it interesting :) Thanks guys, here's chapter 5! Oh, at the bottom of my profile is a picture of what I picture Aria's hair to look like when she becomes a demon.**

**Chapter 5: Grave Danger**

**Princess of the Night**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

It turned to nighttime and so Aria and Koga walked back into the den and all the wolves sat in a big circle with a fire in the middle. They told many stories, and shared the history of the wolf demons with Aria who sat there in amazement, mystified by the stories that they shared with her. It finally got late and a bunch of the younger wolf demons started to fall asleep, so they decided to all go to bed. Aria slept with all the women wolf demons and Koga of course with the men.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you guys worried about what Koga might do to Aria!" Shippo asked them, worried that his new friend still hadn't returned.<p>

"Good riddance if you ask me, heh at least now he'll lay off of Kagome." InuYasha huffed.

"Oh? And why would that be such a good thing InuYasha?" Miroku asked him with a sly smile. InuYasha huffed and crossed his arms.

"Because the stupid mangy wolf is such a hassle and keeps barging in unneeded."

"Well if you don't remember we need Aria to defeat Naraku." Sango told him quietly.

"Hmph, how do we know she's not a fake?" InuYasha asked them.

"Why would Kaede tell us about her if she's a fake?" Kagome asked him back.

* * *

><p>In the morning all the wolves woke up bright and early to a loud female voice.<p>

"KOOOOGAAAA!" Koga sat up, opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was red running towards him, he was knocked backwards.

"Oh, hey Ayame…" He said as he patted her back and sat up. Aria and the others ran in and saw what was happening. Aria felt another pang of jealousy run through her and she turned away. Kame saw this and smiled.

"Ayame, there is someone you need to meet!" Kame walked forward and stuck her hand out to the girl.

"Mom…"

"Hush son. Listen to your mother." Kame looked at Koga with stern eyes. He nodded. Kame looked behind her and motioned for Aria to come forward. "Come Aria." Aria turned and looked at her and walked forward. "Ayame, this is Aria, she's also a candidate to be Koga's mate." Kame smiled. When Ayame heard what Kame said, her ears shot up and her eyes widened, then she closed them.

"What kind of competition is she? She is not even a wolf demon. Ha, she's not even a full demon." Ayame crossed her arms, and then opened her eyes.

"What makes you think you know anything about me?" Aria teleported to right behind Ayame. "I'd watch my back and my big mouth if I were you…" She said with dangerous eyes. Ayame turned around, and sure enough, Aria was back in front of her. Ginta and Hakakku laughed at Aria's trick.

"Enough of this, Aria, Koga, come I want to show you two something. Kei, you should come as well." Kame nodded as she walked to the entrance of the den.

"Yuri, watch the den." Kei told her as they left. Aria smiled to the female wolf demon.

"Where are we going?" Koga asked his mom.

"Kaguya's grave." Kame told them. Aria took in a deep breath. "I thought that you might enjoy actually seeing your mother's grave. You couldn't have gotten there without our help anyways."

"What do you mean?" Aria asked them. "How does she have a grave if her body was eaten?"

"You shall see, little one." Kei told Aria. After a few hours of walking, they got to a rock wall.

"So…she is buried in a rock wall?" Aria asked her. Kame shook her head as she and Kei grabbed hands. They put their spare hands on the wall and then started speaking a chant simultaneously. Aria's necklace started to glow and rose off her chest, and the rock wall started to glow as well, and started to break apart into a walkway. When it was wide enough, Kame and Kei took their hands apart and walked through the door. There was a nighttime sky with a full moon, which made Aria change into her true form. There was also a big lake with a waterfall; the land was very green.

"Can you feel her in here? It's not a resting place for her body, but for her soul." Kame told her.

"Yeah… I feel at home, and comforted." Aria whispered and nodded.

"I'm bored, can we go now?" Koga crossed his arms tapping his foot impatiently.

"Koga, give her time, we just got here." Kei looked at his son and sighed.

"No, it's fine; I saw what I needed to. Thank you guys so much for bringing me here…it really means a lot." Aria smiled holding onto her necklace. She looked down at the lake and swore she could have seen her mom smiling at her. 'Is that…? No, it can't be.' "Let's go." She walked to the exit, and Koga and his parents followed her. They all ran back to the den, Aria surprisingly able to keep up with the wolf demons. "I'm gonna go wash off, is there a water source I can use anywhere around here?"

"Yeah, go that way, and the hot spring is about a mile down that way, a minute run for us usually." Kame smiled to her, tending to one of the baby wolves.

"Okay, I'll be back in a little bit." Aria disappeared and reappeared outside of the den and decided to walk to the hot spring. When she got there, she looked around to make sure there was no one else, and stripped then got in. She sank in to right about her nose and took a deep breath. "This is SO much better than any of the ones in my time." She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of nature. When she opened her eyes, she saw Kagura and Kanna in front of her, floating on a feather. She jumped out and grabbed her outfit. "What do you want!"

"Hmmm," Kagura smiled. "seems the wolf and your friends don't give much care for your safety." Kagura opened her fan. "Naraku has your father at his castle, and unless you come with us, he will die a slow painful death. Do you really want that hanging over whatever conscience you do have?"

"Ha, as if I'd fall for that trick." Aria put her top and skirt on, not taking her eyes off the two.

"Kanna." Kagura ordered. Kanna held her mirror up and a man who looked exactly like Aria with more masculine features appeared on it, tied up to a wall. He had many bruises on his arms and face, and appeared to be knocked out.

"Dad…?" Aria asked as she felt a pang of worry in her heart.

"Hmmm yes. I suppose this will prove if you have any true human inside that witch soul of yours." Kagura smiled closing her fan and pressing it against her face.

"Fine, I will go." Aria closed her eyes, and appeared on the feather. 'Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?'

Naraku's new castle was as to be expected as a dark, gloomy place. There were thousands of his poison insects flying around in the sky. All things that would have been alive at all, were deprived of any oxygen or CO2 long ago. Aria walked between Kanna and Kagura and was led to a barren room, besides a man who gave off a stench of death.

"I have brought her like you requested Naraku." Kagura bowed. Naraku looked at Kagura and nodded, Kanna and Kagura quickly disappeared from the room.

"So, you're the famous Aria. You don't look like much danger to me." Naraku smiled looking her up and down with his blood red eyes. Aria felt a shiver run down her spine. Before she knew it, he was standing in front of her. He grabbed hold of her face and brought her lips up to meet his. She took a deep breath in surprise and only took in his stench, which made her want to vomit even more. She tried pushing him off of her but that made him tighten his grip on her face, and he was already close to cracking her jaw. She felt his tounge on her lips so opened up her mouth to bite his tounge. He jumped back and hissed, punching her in the process with such force it sent her flying into a wall.

"I'm here for my father, where is he?" Aria winced as she touched her face.

"Heh, you want your father, I'll gladly give him to you." The room melted away, and they appeared in another one. The room she had seen before, and the man all appeared.

"Dad!" Aria ran over to him. She ran and was shocked, and sent flying backwards.

"If you want him set free alive, there is something you must do for me." Naraku smiled, stepping in front of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh the suspense, what do you think Naraku will make her do! How long will it take for everyone to realize Aria is stuck with Naraku! Wellllll, review and let me know what you guys think! Don't forget to check out the picture of Aria at the bottom of my profile!<strong>


	6. Pressure

**I really wanna thank the people who continue to read & enjoy this story with me! Thank all you guys so much! Keep reading and reviewing:)**

**Chapter 6: Pressure **

**Princess of the Night**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or Kumiko Haiyake she belongs to ****Sakura Ichigo Morihiko****.**

* * *

><p>"What do you want me to do Naraku?" Aria looked at him, angry.<p>

"Lord Nara- Is that… Miss Aria?" A girl with long magenta hair in a ponytail walked in the room. She had on a black male samurai kimono with silver stars decorating it. Her eyes were temporarily silver in anticipation for what was about to happen.

"Kumiko, what are you doing in here?" Naraku asked her, clearly irritated.

"Kagura said you wanted to see me." The girl looked down at the ground ashamed. Aria looked at her with sad eyes.

'I can only imagine what she has gone through being here…' Aria looked back at her dad and sighed. Naraku smiled at Kumiko with a dirty thought in his mind.

"I guess I could use a release." He waved his hand at Aria, which sent some chains that chained her against the wall. Aria felt her muscles tense up, and she tried to pull herself from the fall, but even with all her strength, she couldn't get out. She looked up and saw Naraku walk over to the young girl, rip her clothes off, and have his way with her.

"No! Leave her alone!" Aria yelled trying to break free, feeling tears come about her eyes. Naraku didn't say anything, just focused on his task, enjoying the screams from the girl beneath him. Aria clenched her eyes close. 'Why can't my powers work and get me out of here?' She looked at the chains on her wrists, which she noticed were glowing a pink color. 'They must be enchanted…' She looked around the room and saw some swords. She took a mental note of that and closed her eyes again, trying to block out everything that was going on. After a few minutes, Aria heard everything stop and saw Naraku leave the room. It really was a horrible place to be in. She saw the girl sit up and pick up her clothes to cover herself. "Kumiko…are you okay?" She saw the girl wince when Aria spoke to her, but she stitched her clothes up magically and walked over to Aria.

"I've gotten used to it…" Kumiko said quietly.

"He's done this to you before?" Aria asked horrified.

"Only once a week if I'm lucky.." Kumiko still wouldn't look her in the eyes.

"How long have you been here?" Aria stared the girl down.

"About three years…as much as I can remember." Kumiko's eyes worked their way up to Aria's face. "You look so much like her…"

"Like who?" Aria asked.

"Your mother."

* * *

><p>Koga's wind cloud appeared outside of InuYasha and the gangs' camp. He was panting and ran over to the group.<p>

"Have any of you seen Aria?" He said panting.

"No, we thought she was with you." Miroku said standing up.

"She went to take a bath and wanted to be alone." Koga looked at the monk, getting irritated. "She's a strong demon, she can take care of herself."

"Well apparently not ya mangy wolf, what if Naraku got a hold of her?" InuYasha growled from behind him.

"That's the only real solution, I don't think Aria is dumb enough to go off in a world on her own she knows nothing about." Sango spoke up.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted him with Lady Aria!" Shippo glared at Koga from behind Kirara who growled at Koga

"So I guess we'll be fighting Naraku a little early." Kagome sighed, looking at the jewel shards they had. 'Aria, I really hope you're alright. I know you can take care of yourself.' Kagome looked at the sky and stood up. "Let's go." She hopped on InuYasha's back, Kirara transformed, and they all headed to Naraku's new castle.

* * *

><p>"You knew my mom?" Aria looked at Kumiko in surprise, who nodded.<p>

"My mom was her follower, she took care of everything Kaguya couldn't do, the full demon she was. So I suppose, it should be my job to follow and protect you." Kumiko finally looked at Aria, and her eyes changed from silver to a light blue.

"Ah, so you're a demon." Aria nodded.

"Half, I must not speak of my powers in case Naraku hears." Kumiko nodded.

"I have a request, grab me one of those swords over there, please?" Aria asked Kumiko. The girl nodded and walked over to where the swords were kept, and grabbed one for her, and brought it over to Aria. "Can you break these chains?"

"I can try." Kumiko closed her eyes and clamped her hands around both of the chains. The pink light surrounding the chains disappeared and Aria rubbed her wrists. They heard footsteps coming back so Kumiko ran back to where Naraku left her and Aria put her hands back down where they were chain linked to the wall and grabbed the katana. Naraku walked back into the room, turned toward Aria, and stared at her.

"Do what I say, or your father's life will come to a very painful end and you will see the same fate as her." Naraku smiled a crooked smiled.

"What is it, Naraku?" Aria whispered.

"Give me your necklace." He simply stated.

"Why would I do that?" Aria looked away from him to her father. Naraku laughed, turned his hand out to her "father" who turned back into Kohaku. Aria's eyes widened and she looked at Naraku.

"Do it, or the boy, Kohaku dies." He smiled. She closed her eyes. She faintly remembered sitting with Sango by the fire while everyone else was gathering food to eat and firewood.

"Why are you in search of Naraku?" Aria asked her.

"Naraku possessed my brothers body and made him kill my family, thankfully he didn't kill me." Sango said with sorrow in her eyes petting Kirara.

"Where is your brother?" Aria asked her, hoping the answer wouldn't be Naraku.

"With Naraku….I haven't seen him in so long, and all I want is to have him back…" Sango's eyes teared up and Aria grabbed Sango in a hug.

"I promise you Sango, we will save your brother. You will have him back. Naraku won't be getting away with this for much longer." Aria patted Sango on the back lightly and pulled away from the hug.

"Th-thank you Aria." Aria watched the tears fall down Sango's face and frowned.

"You don't have to be afraid of crying Sango, we're all your friends, and we're here for you. You're a human being…I'm sure InuYasha even has his moments when his big bad self wants to cry." Aria smiled, trying to cheer Sango up. Sango laughed lightly. "You and your brother are going to be together again one day, I promise you."

* * *

><p>Aria opened her eyes and looked back up at Naraku, she growled slightly in her throat, clenched onto the handle of the sword and jumped up to attack Naraku who disappeared to the rack with the swords and grabbed one himself. He disappeared again and reappeared in front of Aria who was ready for the attack and their swords clanked. Kohaku and Kumiko watched in awe as the two fought. Aria spun around after swinging her sword. Naraku grinned and grabbed her hair. Aria felt the tug and grimaced, she raised the sword and cut her hair so the hold on her would be gone. She fell forward, ran over to Kohaku, released him. He just stared off into space so she picked him up, and grabbed Kumiko's wrist and Aria ran out. They saw Kagura standing in the hallway.<p>

"Leave Kohaku here or Naraku will kill him." Kagura told her quietly. "Hurry get out of here." Kagura grabbed Kohaku and Aria did some handsigns and they disappeared out of the castle and right outside castle grounds right in front of where the others were getting ready to attack. Aria fell to her knees, and then fell to the ground.

"Aria!" They all yelled. Koga appeared next to her and hugged her close. "Please be okay."

"She's probably just exhausted from transporting us both…" Kumiko said quietly.

"Who're you?" Shippo asked.

"Kumiko Haiyake. I've been held captive by Naraku for almost three years, in place of my mother." Kumiko said looking down, her eyes changing to brown.

"Hmmm you're a half demon…" InuYasha said quietly to himself, and Kumiko nodded. Aria winced in Koga's arms and opened her eyes slowly.

"Thank God you're alright." Koga sighed with relief.

"Aria what happened to your hair?" Kagome asked her, realizing Aria's long hair was gone.

"I had to cut it to get away from Naraku…" Aria sat up. "Kumiko, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am safe thanks to you." Kumiko bowed. Aria got down from Koga's grasp smiling at her new friend.

"What's up with her?" InuYasha asked.

"What's up with me? You're the dog demon with cat ears… you're one to talk." Kumiko smiled crossing her arms. Shippo laughed.

"I like her!" He ran over to Kumiko hugging her leg. Kumiko patted him on the head, while InuYasha's ears flattened out in annoyance.

"Aria, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Koga asked her quietly. She looked at Koga with a questioning look.

"Sure." He took her hand and they walked into the forest.

"Losing you the other day really hit me hard…and it made me realize I don't want to live without you, and all I could think about was you, you, and you. No matter how anyone tried to distract me… So Aria, I'm asking you if you would like to be my mate." Koga grabbed her hands into his, locked fingers with her, and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Koga..I…" Aria started.

* * *

><p><strong>Muahahah I am soooo evil! What will Aria's answer beeee? :) I want 4 reviews before I update! So make it happen if you want a new chapter! Sorry for the lack of a chapter update, I've been kind of busy, and I hope you liked this chapter! I also want to thank <strong> **Sakura Ichigo Morihiko**** for giving me her character! Wellll, that's all! If you have any suggestions or anything, review! I won't bite ;)**


	7. Betrayal

**Soooo since I got a fairly good amount of reviews last chapter, I'm going to update faster! :) seeee, when you review, only good things happen! Don't forget, I'm open to any thoughts or ideas y'all might have:) thanks for reading! I love you guys:) & girls, & other! Hehe**

**Princess of the Night**

**Chapter 7: Betrayal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, or Kumiko.**

* * *

><p>"Please Aria, nothing would make me happier than for you to be mine." Koga got down on one knee and took Aria's hands in his.<p>

"Koga…I don't know. I mean, just a little over a week ago you were head over heels for Kagome…and what about Ayame?" Aria looked down at him with a thoughtful look on her face. Koga frowned, then smiled, stood up and kissed Aria. They both felt that spark and Aria shivered.

"I don't question my choice when every time I lay my eyes on you, or every time I kiss you I'm happier than I have ever been my whole entire life. If it sounds cheesy, I don't care. All I want is to have you as my mate for the rest of my life, for however long we both may live." (If only guys like him actually existed…haha.)

"Just please…let me think about it?" Aria looked up at Koga, smiled and disappeared. Koga looked around, sighed and sat down on the ground.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Ginta and Hakakku ran up to him.

"Don't worry Kouga, no girl can resist you. If she has any brains at all, she'll be running back to you and begging you to take her as your own. In the meantime, just have fun!" Hakakku bent down and patted Koga on his back.

"Yeah, plus we've got to get back to the den to prepare for the attack on Naraku!" Ginta smiled. Koga rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Heh, I already knew that." He started running back to his den.

* * *

><p>Aria walked back to the group, feeling a little awkward. InuYasha looked at her with a knowing look, and she looked away from him. "Ummm let's get going, we need to train and get the Tetsaiga stronger." She said walked away from the group.<p>

"Aria! What did Koga want?" Shippo ran up to Aria pulling on her skirt.

"Oh, haha nothing Shippo." She patted Shippo on the head sighing. The group continued walking until it got dark out and they decided to set up camp.

"I'm gonna get some firewood." InuYasha nodded to the girls. Miroku saw the look on his face.

"Ah, Shippo and I will assist you. Come Shippo." Miroku started walking into the forest.

"But but I wanna stay here and find out what Koga said!" Shippo whined holding onto Kagome's leg. InuYasha walked over to the fox demon and picked him up by his tail.

"C'mon." He carried the little boy away and the boys left, so that left Aria with Kumiko, Sango, and Kagome.

"What did he say?" Kumiko asked Aria, bouncing around her, anxious.

"Yeah, let us know! If it's anything bad, we'll beat him up for sure!" Kagome joked. Aria looked up at Kagome with a serious face.

"He… asked me to be his mate…" She then looked away from Kagome and sighed.

"What! Why would you be disappointed or unhappy about that! Koga's a big leader of the wolf demon's Aria! Think of all the power you could have!" Kumiko's eyes shined with wonder.

"I don't care about power… I already have enough of that. Plus didn't he ask you the same thing Kagome? And he's also got that red head on the side… as if he really means it." Aria sighed once again, her eyes starting to tear up.

"He only asked me to be 'his girl'. He mentioned nothing about being his mate." Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't really worry about Ayame, I think she only wants Koga to combine the two regions of the wolf tribe and she just wants him to show off. If he were truly interested in her, she would already be his mate." Sango reasoned with Aria, with a smile on her face. "You really have nothing to worry about."

"But I barely know him…" Aria whispered.

"Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight? That's probably what this is!" Kumiko practically yelled in Aria's face.

"That only exists in story books and fairytales. There's no real such thing." Aria rolled her eyes.

"You'll never know until you find out. Plus, isn't this fairytale enough for you, Aria?" Kagome looked at her. Aria looked up at her friend. How right she was…

"But this was the life I was supposed to live. If anything, our time is the fairytale." Aria stood up and walked away from the girls. She found a cliff nearby and sat down on it, letting her legs hang off the edge. 'Why was I sent to that other time…? Why was I brought back here? What is my purpose…? Mom, you're supposed to be here to help me. You're the Princess of the Heavens… give me some answers already.'

"You know, if Koga actually asked you to be his mate he was being serious…" A familiar voice stepped out from behind a tree.

"InuYasha, I thought you hated him." Aria cocked her head backwards to look at the white-haired man.

"Only when he tries to steal Kagome away." InuYasha went to sit down next to Aria. "He doesn't just propose something like that to anyone. And demons only propose to mate's once in their lifetime. If they are turned down, they will live a life of loneliness. He may be impulsive, but I doubt he would waste it if he didn't know what he was doing."

"Why do you suddenly care about me and my feelings?" Aria asked him, feeling defensive.

"Even if you were born of an evil demon, you are strong and Kagome wouldn't trust you if she didn't know you have a good heart. You're a half demon like me, we have to stick together you know?" InuYasha smiled to Aria.

"Heh, I guess you're right." Aria stood up, we should get back to camp. She pushed her hand forward towards a tree, with her palm facing outward and a tree fell to pieces. "There's your firewood." Aria walked back to the camp and InuYasha stared at her with his mouth wide open. When she got back to camp, she saw the girls still in a circle, and they all stopped talking which she guessed that meant they were talking about her. "Tomorrow, I will give Koga my answer."

The next morning Aria opened her eyes and the sun was shining bright. Everyone else was already awake and she could smell Ramen in the air, which probably meant that InuYasha had begged Kagome to make him some. She sat up and stretched, running her hands through her hair and remembered that it had all been chopped off.

"Did I change last night?" She asked.

"Your eyes changed and your eyes changed, but your hair is too short to tell." Sango told her. Aria stood up and stretched some more.

"Well, I'm off, wish me luck!" Aria started running away from the group toward Koga's den.

"Aria! Are you sure you don't want one of us to go?" Kumiko asked her yelling. Aria didn't reply and teleported herself closer to Koga's den. She stopped in a nearby village and bought a short black and gray kimono that cut off above her knees. She washed off in a hot spring and finished making her way to the wolf den. Hakakku and Ginta were standing outside and they saw Aria walk up.

"Aria! What are you doing here?" Ginta asked her.

"I'm here to give Koga my answer, where is he?" Aria walked past them, they gave each other a look and ran to catch up with her.

"Uhh he's in his room but Aria-" Hakakku put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around quickly and grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry guys, I'm gonna say yes." She smiled and hugged the two, then ran to where she smelled Koga to be. The two sighed and scratched their heads and looked at each other shrugging.

"This can't be good."

* * *

><p>Aria finally found Koga's room, which was deep in the middle of the cave, took a deep breath, and turned the corner. She heard some strange noises coming and when she looked, she found the source. Koga on top of Ayame with both of their tops off, and him working her bottoms off. Aria took in a small deep breath and felt her heart being ripped to pieces right before her eyes. "Koga…" she whispered. His ears perked up and he turned to look at her, then back to Aria. She took a few steps back, still staring at them and backed herself into the cavern wall, then ran out.<p>

"No! Aria!" He ran after her, honestly having a little trouble for once in his life catching up to her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to a stop, to which she turned around and looked up at him into his eyes.

"You showed me…who you really chose. You didn't even give me a night, and you already moved on. I just told you I had to decide…" She pulled her hand from him and backed up some more.

"No Aria, let me explain, please." He begged her. Her eyes watered up some more and she shook her head. She reached into her kimono and grabbed a headband he had given her.

"Keep this." She threw it at his feet, "I won't be needing it any longer." She turned and started to run, then disappeared right in front of his eyes. She ran back to the camp where everyone had been, and thankfully, they were all still there.

"Aria, Aria, what's wrong?" Kagome ran up to her when she saw Aria crying harshly when she came back to camp.

"It doesn't matter." She took the necklace off her neck and shoved it into Kagome's hands. "Take it, I can't do this anymore…I'm going home." Aria wiped her face, ran back towards Kaede's village, and jumped down the well. This time, she was successfully sent back to the future.

"What happened?" Shippo asked, his eyes were wide.

"I don't think any of us know Shippo…" Kagome said quietly.

"Well if Aria doesn't come back, I'm going to kick Koga's ass myself." InuYasha grumbled to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Okaaay, so I know not what you expected and I'm sorry it took so long I've been really busy working and I'm sharing a computer with my mom since my stupid laptop broke. Wah. Sooo anyways, I hope you guys liked it, and I have many more surprises to come! Thanks for reading, RR 5 reviews for a new chapter please:) **


	8. Home

**Oh my gosh you guys :( I am so sorry about the long wait! My mom's computer completely crashed and we had to wait til we could buy a new one, but now I have my own laptop! Thanks for being so patient with me y'all and I hope y'all are still reading this story! Enjoy Chapter 8! Oh I already figured out what I'm going to do for the epilogue since I had so much time to think in between when I last updated and between now. If you would like to see a preview for what I have planned, leave a review and let me know! If I get enough reviews stating such, I will upload a preview with the next chapter!**

**Chapter 8: Home**

**Princess of the Night**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with InuYasha or Ayumi Hamasaki…I'm just a huge fan!**

* * *

><p>Aria poked her head out of the well in front of Kagome's yard, and looked around. She saw sunny skies and Kagome's house. She climbed out of the well and stretched and looked down at herself, she was still dressed in the clothes from before, but it's not like anyone would really notice…right? She walked out of Kagome's house and property and climbed onto a bus heading back to her part of town. She closed her eyes and breathed in, and realized how disgusting the air of this time was. All the pollution from cars and such disgusted her to the core. About twenty minutes later she reached her house and climbed off the bus, ready for what her mom would have to say; she also had a lot of questions for said mother.<p>

"Aria Hamasaki! What do you think you're doing? Going and disappearing for days, not answering your phone. What is the meaning of this!" She heard her mom's usually quiet voice get closer and closer as she saw the tiny woman come into the foyer of their house.

"I'm sorry mom.. I lost track of time. Plus I left my phone here, remember?" Aria looked at the woman who was about two inches shorter than she. It was weird, because she still looked exactly like her "mom."

"Still, missing three days of school is unacceptable! How do you expect to graduate and meet a nice guy Ari? You're not going to be young forever." Ayumi hugged her daughter.

"I need to ask you some questions…mom." Aria sighed releasing herself from the hug looking back at the woman.

"What is it my dear?" Ayumi asked her, completely confused by her daughters' actions. Aria sighed and took a minute to gather her thoughts as to what to say.

"I'm not your real child am I?" Aria bit her lip nervous to hear her mothers' answer. The question took Ayumi completely by surprise, she was in shock.

"W-why would you even ask me that? Of course I'm your mother." Ayumi crossed her arms.

"I went back into the past. Did you find me by the well in Kagome's yard?" Aria asked her, it was farfetched, but could always be possible. Ayumi was quiet for quite some time. "I don't mean to hurt your feelings mom, but I have to know the truth. I'm dying to know."

"No Aria, I didn't find you by the well. A woman came and left you here… there was something magical about her, I couldn't say no. Not that I would have wanted to, from the moment I met you, I knew you were meant to be my child, and that's why you've never been anything less than a daughter to me."

"I know that, I'm just so confused…why didn't you ever tell me?" Aria asked her.

"It's not that simple Aria. I guess we were just scared to lose you…and what might have happened to you." Ayumi sighed.

"You'll never lose me mom," Aria's eyes started to water lightly. "you're my mom, you always have been and always will be. You raised me and taught me everything I know, who else could I call my mother?" Aria hugged Ayumi. "Thanks for telling me the truth mom."

* * *

><p>Koga ran up to Kagome and everyone else who was still astonished that Aria had disappeared in such a rush. "Where is she?"<p>

"She's gone Koga." Sango turned around and told him.

"What did you do to her?" InuYasha asked him, pissed beyond belief.

"I-I…" Koga stuttered quietly.

"What? What did you do?" Kagome asked him.

"She saw me in bed with Ayame…" He said quietly, but everyone still heard him.

"What?"

"How could you be so stupid!"

"You mangy wolf!"

"What does that mean?"

"I don't really blame you…but you messed up." Everyone was yelling at him all at once.

"Well what am I supposed to do! She's already gone.." Koga sighed loudly.

"That's your fault Koga, you shouldn't have given into temptation." Kagome shook her head and looked at Koga in shame.

"It's really not my fault though. I remember waking up and finding myself on top of Ayame, then Aria walking in and then storming out. I would never do anything to hurt her." Koga sat on the ground and put his head in his hands.

"Hmm, for some reason I believe you Koga… maybe I can go and talk some sense into her, but in the end it's her choice and none of us can really influence her decision, it's all her choice." Kagome hugged her friend and smiled.

"You just better hope she decides to come back Koga because if not, your ass is mine, and I'll feed it to some real dogs, not some mangy wolves." InuYasha crossed his arms and leaned up against a nearby tree. Koga laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah I really hope she comes back. I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't." Koga stared off into the horizon.

* * *

><p>Aria jumped onto her huge bed and sunk down into the mattress. It felt so amazing to be back home again! Being in the past and having to sleep on the cold ground time and time again was really getting to her.<p>

"Aria," She heard her mother call from down the hall, "We know your sixteenth birthday is coming up soon and we wanted to let you choose what you want for your birthday this year, be it a car or whatever you want." Ayumi smiled and closed the door walking back into her huge house. They lived in the higher class part of Tokyo, in a six bedroom house, the extra rooms weren't really necessary, but whenever Aria had people over they usually stayed in those rooms and Ayumi used two of them for a practice room and a recording studio. (I don't know if Ayumi actually has a house like this or anything, lol just for yalls info)

'The only think I want for my birthday is…Koga.. no what am I thinking? I hate him, I don't want him or anything to do with him…' Aria lay back down on her bed and sighed. "Why did he have to go and fuck everything up!" Aria threw her pillow at the ceiling and sighed. "Everything could have been so perfect.." A couple seconds later she heard the familiar ring of her iPhone and jumped up to grab it. 'Call from Kagome Higurashi' She ran over to her drawer and answered the phone.

"What are you doing in this time period Kagome?" Aria yelled into the phone.

"I need to talk to you right now." Kagome said calmly.

"Pfft, if you're gonna try to get me to go back to the Feudal Era, you can forget it. I am not stepping another foot near that well or that stupid mangy wolf Kouga." Aria shook her head, as if Kagome could see her.

"Well I'm almost to your room so you don't really have a choice." Kagome hung up and Aria jumped up from her bed as Kagome opened the door to her room and entered.

"There's a thing called knocking ya know…" Aria rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed.

"Sad thing is you've spent barely more than a week with InuYasha and you're already beginning to sound just like him." Kagome laughed.

"Yeah, well we're both half demons, what do you expect?" Aria looked at Kagome and smiled.

"Soooo, I need to talk to you about Kouga." Kagome frowned knowing what Aria's response would be.

"I don't care what you say Kagome, if I even decide to go back there I am not going to talk to him, or see him again!" Aria shook her head and gave Kagome a serious look.

* * *

><p><strong>Muahahahha! I know it's a short chapter, but my plane is boarding c: so I'm gonna leave it at that, let me know what y'all think and thanks once again so much for reading! <strong>


	9. Return

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been kind of busy lately, and I've had really bad writer's block. But here I am again writing! Thanks for reading and please review y'all, it would mean so much:) **

**Princess of the Night**

**Chapter 9: Return**

* * *

><p>"Why would you do that to yourself you know you love him and want to be with him." Kagome sighed looking at her hopeless friend.<p>

"You just don't understand Kagome… I get you have your problems and whatnot with InuYasha.. but it's just not the same…" Aria sighed and looked Kagome dead in the eye. She slumped back on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"What do you mean I don't understand? InuYasha's still in love with Kikyo." Kagome sat next to Aria and said sadly.

"Who's Kikyo?" Aria looked back up at her friend in curiosity.

"I'm her reincarnation Aria. Kikyo and InuYasha were in love 50 years prior to us both meeting him, they were both deceived by Naraku…and she shot him to a tree, which happens to still be in my front yard coincidentally.. and here we are."

"So is that why Inu-Yasha's after Naraku? To get revenge for Kikyo?" Aria asked Kagome, curious.

"Yes it is, it's really sad in the first place that it had to happen." Kagome frowned.

"But you're happy it happened, I can tell." Aria looked Kagome in the face, waiting for a reaction from her friend, which was of course shocked.

"Why would you say something like that?"

"Because you love him Kagome, you're a completely different than you were before you went there, at first when I didn't know about the secret I thought you were just growing as a person because you were getting older, but in reality it's because of him and everything you go through there. It's a good thing, and to be honest it all happened for a reason. A little bit of her lives inside you so she's not completely gone. And I'm sure as long as InuYasha's happy she doesn't mind who it's with." Aria smiled at Kagome hugging her friend.

"You're right Aria… thanks so much! I came here to try and help you feel better and you made me feel better. Thanks for being such an amazing friend!"

"We're like sisters Kagome, of course I want to help you to feel better."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile back in the Feudal Era….<strong>

"WHAT is taking them so long?" InuYasha was pacing around angry and impatient. "This is all YOUR fault you mangy wolf… if you had been able to control yourself Aria and Kagome would be here right now and we could be figuring out what to do about Naraku!"

"I didn't do it on purpose, I don't even remember Ayame coming over to the den. I just remember heading back after talking to Aria and next thing I knew, she was there and everything with Ayame happened." Koga sighed sitting on the well, frustrated.

"You really didn't betray her?" Sango asked him.

"No! I would never do that to her… I think I might love her.." He whispered.

"I think maybe Naraku might have something to do with this.. especially if he knew it would drive Aria away and she's the one who will defeat him." Miroku stated.

"That actually makes a lot of sense." Sango agreed.

"Naraku's a lot smarter than we thought… hopefully Kagome can convince her to come back so you can explain everything Koga." Shippo sighed.

* * *

><p>Aria and Kagome were still in Aria's house, just finishing eating a nice home cooked meal which they hadn't had in forever.<p>

"That was amazing! Thanks Aunt Ayumi! Do you mind if I take some back for my friends?" Kagome asked Aria's mother with a big satisfied smile on her face, scraping up the last bits of the meal she just finished.

"Of course Kagome! You know there's always a bunch of leftovers." Ayumi started packing all the food into a bunch of thermal containers for Kagome and gave her them in a bag.

"Okay Aria, I'm heading back now so InuYasha doesn't have a heart attack, are you coming back with me?" Kagome asked her, getting her backpack ready.

"I'm…not ready yet." Aria frowned at her friend.

"Okay, well I'll try to keep everyone at Kaede's village for about a week, probably at the most, so try to be back before then. Oh, and before I forget." Kagome reached into the front pocket of her bag and handed Aria the crescent necklace. "You're gonna need this when you come back." Aria closed her hand and smiled at Kagome.

"Thanks." She went up to her friend and hugged her close. "Please stay safe."

"InuYasha will be watching me! I'll be fine." Kagome laughed. She walked over to Ayumi and gave her a hug as well, then she left the house and was on her way back to the Feudal Era.

"You need to go back you know, darling." Ayumi said quietly breaking the silence between herself and her daughter.

"You'd think a mother would try and convince her daughter to stay where it's safe…and she won't get her heart broken." Aria sighed whispering as well.

"Sometimes you have to fight through the hard things to get to the good things Aria. You don't think everyone got to where they are without suffering a little bit? If you really care about this guy, you need to go back and let him explain what actually happened." Ayumi smiled to her daughter and gave her a hug. "I know you'll make the right decision, but it's up to you in the end."

* * *

><p>Two large wolves ran up to the group, well ran up to Koga mainly. They barked and howled to him, and his face grew with concern.<p>

"What? You guys, I've got to go. Please tell Aria what happened for me, and tell her to wait for me, I won't be gone long, I hope." Koga started getting ready to run off. Kagome at that moment climbed out of the well and saw all the commotion.

"Koga what happened? What's going on?" She asked him, walking over to him concerned.

"Naraku's lead an attack on my tribe…. I need to go." And with that disappeared into a big tornado and was gone in seconds, his wolf companions following him close by.

"We need to go help him InuYasha." Kagome ran over to the half demon with wide, worried eyes.

"Why? What has he done for us? He ran Aria out of here, and we need her to defeat Naraku." InuYasha closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"If you don't go I'm still going by myself." Kagome started walking in the direction that Koga left in and Sango, Kirara, and Miroku were in close pursuit to her.

"InuYasha, you know you have to help Koga, you know you care deep down inside." Shippo told InuYasha and then scurried off after Kagome. Kaede walked over to InuYasha and patted him on the shoulder.

"Go ahead, I'll tell Aria when she comes back." She smiled to him. InuYasha nodded and ran off to join the others, picking up Kagome, Kirara transformed into her larger self, and Shippo, Miroku, and Sango jumped up on her and they all headed toward Koga's wolf den.

'Aria we need you here… please come back.' Kagome thought worriedly.

* * *

><p>It was dark out, the air misty and cold, and the smell of the air could be described as mossy, as if she were in a swamp area. Aria was looking around confused where she was.<p>

'Last thing I remember.. I was at home lying in bed. Where am I?'

A familiar man's laugh filled her ears and she spun around 180 degrees to where the sound was coming from, but there was no one there.

"I knew you were despicable like your mother, ready to run out on the people closest to you and abandon them when you need them most." A man's voice said.

"Who _are_ you? Where are you?" Aria said spinning around in circles confused. She recognized her surroundings, she was back in the feudal era, but where in the feudal was left to question. It looked as if she was in a cabin or hut of some sort, with a small fire burning in the corner.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me. I've been watching you through your dreams ever since you were little Aria. I will find you… and I will get you. But don't worry about that for now. All you need to worry about is that you will suffer the consequences for your decisions." She heard more laughter, this time more psychotically than the last.

"Who are you? What are you talking about?" She was starting to get frustrated and annoyed. 'What _is_ he talking about? Watching me through my dreams?' Next thing she knew she was transported to a cave, a cave she knew all too familiarly. "Koga! Koga where are you?" She started to run towards a source of light, and she heard voices coming from nearby. "What's going on you guys?" She ran out onto the outside of the Wolf Den, and saw everyone. Koga, Ayame, Hakakku, Ginta, InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and two faces she definitely didn't expect to see. Naraku and Kagura.

"Kagura, get rid of these wolf vermin once and for all." Naraku commanded Kagura swiftly. She nodded, whipped out her fan of and sent a bunch of air waves at Koga and the rest of the wolves.

"Not on my watch!" InuYasha grabbed the Tessaiga and sent a Backlash Wave back at her, which made a bunch of rocks fly out of from the cave towards everyone, Koga was so distracted making sure the others were okay; he didn't notice a sharp piece of rock fly and hit him in the stomach, puncturing it.

* * *

><p>"NO!" Aria cried running over to him. "Koga, are you okay?" No one responded to her and everything around her slowed down. She felt a pair of eyes on her, and she looked up in the direction she felt the sensation coming from. Naraku was staring her down, with an evil creepy smile.<p>

Aria shot up in her bed in a cold sweat, breathing hard. "I need to go back now." She jumped out of bed, slipped on her outfit from the past. She made sure to put the necklace on and scribbled a quick note to her mom, and then she ran out the door into the cold air of nighttime Tokyo. She ran to the Kagome's house without stopping and jumped down the well. She noticed everything about her was changing into her demon-self as it usually did at night. She felt her hair growing back to its original length, and when the time portal was done transferring her to the feudal era she jumped out the well with ease. She saw Kaede sitting on a rock nearby.

"Kaede, what are you doing out here? It's dark and dangerous." Aria sounded impatient, but walked over to her, kind of angry.

"I knew you would be coming back soon. I wanted to give you this, you're going to need it." Kaede handed her a sword sheathed in a scabbard. She unsheathed the sword and gasped. The middle of the sword had a line of diamonds down it. "You will find it is very similar to InuYasha's sword, how it is very willing to tend to his needs in battle. A traveler sold it to a merchant one day not too long ago and said that it was at its best in the hands of those who thrive in the nighttime, and when you showed up I knew it was meant for you, now go. They need you." Kaede slowly stood up and walked back to her village, and Aria fastened the scabbard of the sword around her waist and she started sprinting to the wolf den.

'I hope I'm not too late…'

"Naraku, what are you doing here?" Koga asked him, motioning for the other wolves to get behind him to safety.

"I'm here to rid this world of you wolf vermin. It would be better off, don't you think?" Naraku smiled and laughed.

"Hmph, the world would be better off without you if you ask me." InuYasha said running up behind Koga. He set Kagome down, and Kirara showed up with the others not too long after.

"Kagura get rid of them for once and for all, and this time don't mess it up, I got rid of Aria, there will be nothing in your way." Naraku said to his minion and disappeared.

"Gladly." Kagura smiled and opened her fan next to her face.

"Dance of the Dragon!" InuYasha reached for his sword, and then noticed Aria fall from the sky and land in front of Koga. She stood up did some hand signs, and whispered a chant. "Protect us." A huge barrier with a pinkish hue surrounded them all, including all the wolf demons. The tornados of wind were absorbed into the barrier, and Kagura's eyes widened in surprised.

"Aria!" Everyone yelled, surprised. Aria turned her head to the left a little and sighed slightly with relief. 'Thank goodness he's still alive.'

"You! What are you still doing here? I thought Naraku got rid of you." Kagura narrowed her eyes at Aria.

"I guess you and he thought wrong." Aria smiled at her.

"Hmph, well I'll make sure to take care of that." Kagura smiled in response. "Dance of the Serpent!" A tornado from above them all rapidly fell from the sky and hit the barrier, but it didn't falter one bit.

"You can attack me how ever you want, you won't break this barrier." Aria told her.

"We'll see about that." Kagura grabbed a feather from her hair and it grew into a larger version and she flew away. When Aria was sure it was safe she let the barrier down. She turned and looked at everyone who was looking at her astonished. Sango ran over to her and gave her a hug, "We're so glad you're okay." Aria smiled at her and nodded. She avoided looking Koga directly in the face. Kame walked over to her and smiled, "Thank you so much for saving us Aria, you really are strong like your mother, I really can't thank you enough. With the loss of our Eastern tribe, we can't manage to lose anymore wolves." Aria nodded.  
>"Of course, it's my duty to help and protect you from Naraku."<p>

"I'm so happy you decided to come back. And even though he'll never admit it, I know InuYasha is too, he needs someone else like him around." Kagome smiled. InuYasha huffed.

"I'm only glad she's back because we need her to defeat Naraku." InuYasha crossed his arms and closed his eyes, but not before giving Aria a quick smile.

"Aria, can I talk to you?" Koga asked her grabbing her hand. She felt the warmth of his skin on her hand and felt the spark she'd felt many times before. She pulled her hand away and looked at him straight in the eye for the first time.

"I'm just not ready to talk to you yet…" She turned and walked away from the group of people, and Kagome ran after her.

"Wait, Aria where are you going?" Kagome asked her.

"I just need some time to myself right now. If you need me, you'll know what to do." Aria hugged Kagome. "Don't worry about me, I just need some time." And with that she was back on her way.

* * *

><p>She had been walking for a few hours through a forest, it was still very dark out, the only light she had were the stars and the moon. She came upon a small town, and walked into the small building with the word "Inn" written above the door.<p>

"Can I get a room please?"

"Sure, 10 yen." The man waiting up at the front desk held out his hand and she took out a bag of money and handed him 10 yen. "It's gonna be the first room on the right." Aria walked over to the room and sat all her stuff down. She lay down on the bed that was out and took a deep breath.

'I don't know what to do about Koga…' Outside her window she heard rustling so she sat back up and walked over to the window and looked out. "Jaken…? And Rin? What are you guys doing here?"

"Lady Aria! Lord Sesshomaru instructed us to stay here while he went out to finish some things!" Rin grinned looking up at Aria.

"Hold on, I'm going to be right out there." Aria grabbed her sword and ran outside, Rin ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"It's been so long Lady Aria, I'm so happy to see you!" Aria smiled, happy to see her.

"Jaken, Rin…Aria?" Sesshomaru's cool voice came from behind them. Aria turned to see the tall, handsome man. "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"I needed to get away for a while. What were you thinking leaving Rin by herself with Jaken? She's just a little girl!" Aria put her hands on her hips, scolding Sesshomaru. He smiled slightly.

"Ha, you really think I would leave her where she could get hurt?" Sesshomaru asked her. "Jaken, Rin let's go." He turned and started to walk.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you shouldn't listen to such an inferior being." Jaken followed Sesshomaru closely.

"Don't call her that Jaken, she's a very strong demon and her mother was respected just as much as my father. So insulting her would be just the same as insulting me."

"You guys don't want to stay here? I have a room and it would probably be best if Rin slept in a nice room for once." Aria offered. Sesshomaru turned back around looked at Aria, then Rin.

"Can we please Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked him with her eyes shining. He nodded.

"Fine, but just one night."

"Yaaaaay!" Rin smiled and ran inside the Inn. Aria, Sesshomaru, and Jaken followed her and Aria walked back up to the desk, and gave the man twenty more yen, "Can I have three more beds please?"

"I'll get them for you right now." The man eyed Sesshomaru and gave him a warning glance.

"Come on, my room is this way." Aria led them to her room and she sat down on her bed. The Innkeeper brought in three extra mattresses and lay them down.

"Yaaaay!" Rin jumped down on the mattress next to Aria and within minutes was passed out.

"Thank you Aria. Rin needed to rest." Sesshomaru told her. Aria widened her eyes.

"Did the big bad Sesshomaru really just apologize? That's a once in a life time experience I believe." Aria laughed and lay down on her bed.

"For the time being until you're ready to go back, you can come with us if you'd like. I know Rin really enjoys having you around." Sesshomaru said quietly. Aria smiled.

"I'll definitely think about it."

* * *

><p><strong>So I made this one a little longer than usual :) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading and please review! It would mean so much to me, thanks guys!<strong>


	10. Sesshomaru

**Okay, so it's finally time for me to write again:) yaaaay. I've been sick the past couple of days with the flu, and I still have a sore throat:( it sucks. But I am getting better! And I'm finally getting days off work to chill and rest, finally. Anyways, how have y'all been? I have to thank those of you who are still reviewing because it really means so so much! Thanks guys:) And if you don't review, start doing it! It makes me more motivated to write!**

**Princess of the Night**

**Chapter 10: Sesshomaru**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this except my part of the plot, and my character!**

* * *

><p>When Aria woke up she saw Rin laying next to her, but Sesshomaru and Jaken were gone. She sat up and stretched, feeling her bones cracking, she yawned then stood up to her feet, quiet to not wake Rin. She went out to the lobby of the Inn and saw the Innkeeper.<p>

"Did you see that demon and little frog demon leave earlier?" Aria asked the man at the front desk of the Inn. The old man nodded.

"He left about thirty minutes ago and went into the forest. Probably to find some food to eat, he said he shouldn't be long in case you asked." The old man smiled. "Are you his lover?"

"What! No no of course not! He's just a friend." Aria's face turned bright red. She heard a quiet laugh from behind her that only her sensitive ears could pick up. She turned to see him standing behind her, Sesshomaru.

"Oh you're back! It was nice of you to not leave a note or anything for me!" Sesshomaru walked back inside the Inn ignoring Aria. "Hey! What's wrong with you? Don't ignore me!" She ran in the room and ran into Sesshomaru's back.

"Come Rin we're leaving." He said quietly.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Rin sat up, yawned and got ready to leave. "Thank you so much Miss Aria for allowing us to stay with you last night. I'm going to miss you!" Rin hugged Aria really tight and then stood next to Sesshomaru.

"Actually Rin, I was thinking of traveling with you guys for a while. Would you like that?" Rin's eyes widened, as did her smile.

"I would love that Lady Aria!" Rin beamed. Aria smiled back at the girl.

"Well then, let's go." Sesshomaru walked out of the Inn. The others followed behind him and Aria bowed a thank you to the Innkeeper who smiled at her and she smiled in return.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it was okay for Aria to just run off like that?" Miroku asked Kagome while they were all walking on to their next adventure.<p>

"She'll be okay. At least she didn't go running back to our time. She's not too far out of reach this way. Plus it'll do Koga a great deal of good to see how she will react if he ever does betray her."

"Don't you think she's run away enough he'll be scarred and scared to try anything with her?" Sango asked.

"If she means anything to him, he'll never stop trying." Kagome whispered looking up and then at InuYasha who was walking directly next to her. "You're being oddly quiet."

"Hmmm it's nothing. Stop persterin' me." InuYasha crossed his arms and turned from her and closed his eyes.

"Are you worried about Aria?" Kagome smiled.

"No why would I be worried about her? As far as I'm concerned she's a flake, and a fake. She hasn't even been a part of this group for more than a month and she has us running around worried about her…"

"Aha! I knew it! I'm right yet again." Kagome had a prideful smug smile on her face.

* * *

><p>"So where exactly is it that we're going?" Aria asked Sesshomaru while they were walking. They stopped in the village they spent the night in, and she got a black and white kimono with cherry blossoms all over it. Rin fixed Aria's hair with numerous flowers she found up into a bun.<p>

"To visit the land of Inu No Taisho." He answered her simply.

"Which is whom?" She inquired once again. He turned his head toward her and eyed her, she actually looked like she belonged in this time.

"My father."

"Oh! Do I get to meet him?" Aria smiled.

"He died when InuYasha was born." Sesshomaru answered quietly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I had no idea. Why do you want to take us there?"  
>"It's best if you see the land untouched. You are from the same time as Kagome's, yes?" Sesshomaru asked her.<p>

"How did you know we were from a different time?" Aria asked him, surprised.

"It's easier to notice than you think. You all dress differently, talk differently, and look at the world differently…" Aria stopped in her tracks and looked up at him.

"I'm surprised you've noticed such things..." Sesshomaru let out a short laugh.

"Get on Ah and Un, we shall be there soon." Rin and Jaken both climbed up on Ah and Un.

"Come on Lady Aria!" Rin held her hand out to Aria, who shook her head. She walked past Sesshomaru and then stopped once more.

"Don't doubt my ability to keep up with you Sesshomaru. You haven't seen me in action yet." And within a flash of speed she was gone as was Sesshomaru, Ah and Un were following close behind them .

* * *

><p>"Koga, you're mother wants to speak to you. She's in the main den." A lesser female wolf demon came into his room and timidly spoke to him.<p>

"I'll be there soon.." The young man was sitting on his bed, deep in thought. 'Where could she be? How can I prove to her that I wasn't actually deceiving her… that all of this is probably Naraku's doing? Worst part is that Ayame might have actually had something to do with it..' He stood up and made his way towards the main den. The sun slowly crept up the hills and tree lines of old Japan, and the air was a soft pine and mossy smell. "What is it you need mother?"

"Tell me son, I wasn't going to bring it up but my curiosity has been nagging at me endlessly.. why is it Aria stormed off when you tried to court her yesterday after she saved our people?"

"She thinks Ayame and I almost mated.." Koga said quietly, half ashamed.

"And did you?" Kame asked him once more.

"I.. don't know." The elder wolf scoffed at her son.

"Please, don't take me for a fool. Did you or didn't you?"

"I really don't know, mother. When I woke up Ayame was in my arms… and Aria was standing there… watching." Koga told his mom as the events played back in his head, and every single time it was the same. He couldn't remember anything from before.

"Hmmm, we will definitely be having a meeting with the northern wolf tribe. We want you to mate with Aria more than you probably want to mate with her yourself." Koga's face brightened red a little. "You don't know what it would mean for us to have someone of her power and social standing in our tribes.. With your strength and speed and her strength and unpredictability for power your children would be incomparable to any other demon.. I stand behind you in whatever you wish, if you need anything please let me or your father know." Kame hugged her son, who towered over her, tightly.

"Yes mother." Koga nodded his head at her and ran out of the cave back out into the wilderness. 'I'm going to find you Aria and we're going to talk about this whether you want to or not.'

* * *

><p>About three hours later Aria, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken finally arrived in the lands of Inu No Taisho. Aria stopped in her tracks, the scenery was beyond breathtaking.<p>

"Is this it?" She asked.

"Yes."

"So where is the castle, or whatever it is you guys stay?" Aria kept walking while everyone stopped and watched her, seconds later she ran into a barrier. 'How did I not sense that?' Sesshomaru let out another short laugh.

"Maybe you aren't as bright as we all believe. Do you not expect us to protect our land from vermin like Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"How was I supposed to know there was anything here? This has to be a strong barrier for me to not even notice it." Aria rolled her eyes.

"Yes, my father and I are the only ones who can break this barrier, not even InuYasha knows this is here." Sesshomaru took out his Tensaiga and sliced a part of the invisible which broke the barrier. "The Tetsaiga doesn't have the ability to unlock this." A beautiful purple colored barrier finally appeared, and began to dissolve in front of her eyes. It reached all the way into the clouds, higher than she could jump. And she could also finally see the land of Inu No Taisho, there was an abundant amount of trees and water sources from just what she could see. The "castle" was a huge building, bigger than anything she'd seen built in that time period.

"This is breathtaking.. when was it built?" She asked him.

"About a thousand years ago. Our family goes back for quite some time." Sesshomaru told her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is it okay if I go pick some flowers?" Rin asked Sesshomaru.

"Jaken go take Rin to pick some flowers." The little imp grumbled a few words.

"Come on Rin." The two left to a different part of the land.

"So I am still confused as to why you brought me here. I never asked to see your secret family castle or anything." Sesshomaru let out almost a full laugh.

"Your mother and my mother were acquaintances, not friends exactly; my mother doesn't really have those…"

"Kind of like you!" Aria chimed in, Sesshomaru gave her a 'look' and she shut up. "Sorry.."

"She doesn't waste time on weak beings; much like myself she destroys them to put them out of their misery. But you….you and your mother both have a certain quality that makes you stand out from everyone else that neither my mother nor I can ignore."  
>"So what does that have to do with you bringing me here?"<p>

"Here we are in a controlled environment, and I can see what kind of power you truly do possess. Also this way, Naraku won't be able to spy on your abilities to prepare in the fight against you."

"You know I'm supposed to kill him?"

"Everyone knows." Sesshomaru smiled.

"Wow, that certainly doesn't add to any pressure I already have." Aria made a nervous laugh.

"Come, I want to see what you can do." Sesshomaru led Aria to a big open field, (if you've seen a bunch of Seshomaru/Inu fights, much like the barren land they always fight in.) and Sesshomaru unsheathed his Tokijin and Aria did the same with her sword (which I'm naming Tundraia). The battle started off and Sesshomaru darted toward her she stood in one spot watching him, taking note of all his movements. When he got near her she did a swift back flip and dodged his swing of the sword.

'So she's extremely quick.' He did a couple other movements with his sword and made contact with her skin. She didn't make any sounds but he could see on her face that she was in pain, but she quickly recovered. She jumped back and he noticed the sun starting to set, which made her smile. Slowly he saw her features change, from her hair changing color and length, to her eyes changing color. It also seemed as if she became more muscular and he could see the fangs growing in. Before he knew it, she was right in front of him swinging her sword, and their swords were clanking. (I'm leaving it up to you guys to imagine the battle! Make it as intense as you would like ;) ) About ten minutes into that, Aria flipped backwards and put her sword away.

"Have you had enough?" He asked her with a smirk. She smirked right back at him, did some handsigns and then sent him flying backwards. Something he didn't expect. He quickly did the Whip of Light and grabbed her by her leg and raised her in the air and then slammed her to the ground knocking the breath out of her lungs, then he continued to pull her toward him. She felt the skin on her leg start to burn, so she grabbed her Tundraia and cut through the Whip of Light which set her free. She ran towards him and then appeared behind him, and swung the sword at his neck. Luckily for him he noticed and dodged it just in time. "That's enough for now. Rin and Jaken should be back soon."

"So do I pass?" Aria asked him.

"Pass?"

"Your little fighting test you gave me." Sesshomaru chuckled at her.

"Yes you pass." He sheathed his sword and so did she, not soon after Rin and Jaken appeared and Rin had two bunches of flowers. Aria smiled at the girl as she ran up to them.

"Here Lady Aria, these are for you!" Rin handed her a bunch of Azalias and Lotus flowers. "And Lord Sesshomaru these are for you!" Rin handed him Boke and Momo flowers.

"Thank you Rin, these are beautiful!" Aria hugged the girl. Sesshomaru nodded in approval to Rin who smiled widely at him.

"Do you like them Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked him. He nodded.

"Thank you." Jaken's jaw dropped. He had never heard his Lord speak such words before!

"How about I make some dinner, I know we are all getting kind of hungry." Aria offered.

"I don't eat human food." Sesshomaru stated. Aria looked up at him with a glare in her eyes.

"Who said I was talking about you! Poor Rin here hasn't eaten all day, she's probably starving!" Aria patted the girl on the head.

"No, I'm fine, I'm used to not eating much." The girl sighed.

"That is the saddest thing I've ever heard, Sesshomaru go get yourself something to eat, I'll feed these two." Aria smiled. Sesshomaru looked at her questioningly, then nodded and disappeared into the forest. "Oooookay, what would you guys like to eat?" Aria asked them with a smile.

"Hmph, I only eat what my Lord eats!" Jaken stated stubbornly, shortly after his stomach growled a little. Aria looked at him with a "really" kind of look.

"Then go after him and join him."

"Ummm I would prefer not to.." Jaken gave in and sighed. Aria laughed, "Go in the house and I will prepare some food." After about an hour of catching some food and getting some fresh vegetables Aria prepared some nice looking fish and veggies. Almost immediately Rin and Jaken began digging in, looking pleased with their meal. Sesshomaru came back and sat down next to them, no one was talking so it was extremely quiet.

"Thank you for feeding them." He said quietly.

"Of course! They need to be taken care of." Aria smiled. Finally Rin started to get sleepy so Sesshomaru instructed Jaken to take her to her room for the night, the little imp and girl bowed and bade a goodnight to Sesshomaru and Aria.

"Let me show you to your room." Sesshomaru stood up, and Aria followed. He took her down a maze of hallways until they finally got to a huge room. It had a huge bed in it with other traditional Japanese decorations all over the room. "Well I'll be down three rooms down the hall, if you need me come find me." And with that he disappeared. She sat on the bed, and lay down flat on her back staring at the ceiling.

'Maybe I was too quick to run away from Koga… I miss him so much. It's been at least a week since I've actually spoken to him now..I wish there were phones in this time. Koga where are you…?' Aria closed her eyes and listened to the quiet as it started to rain. 'How fitting. Please be safe Koga..'

She heard footsteps coming from down the hall and then saw a figure of a little girl in her door way. Aria sat up and recognized who it was almost right away."Rin, I thought you went to sleep."

"Lady Aria I just can't sleep… I don't mean to bother you."

"It's fine Rin, you're not bothering me. Come here." Aria held her arms open and Rin ran over and sat in her lap. "What's wrong?" She asked her.

"…I had another nightmare.." The girl said quietly.

"What about?"

"My family being killed…." Aria hugged the little girl and looked around the room. She saw a Samisen (a Japanese string instrument) and got an idea. "Would you like me to sing you a lullaby?"

"Sure! I haven't had one since my mother died." Aria moved Rin to sit on the bed and went to grab the Shamisen. She sat next to Rin and started strumming the instrument. (I know in the song they don't play the Shamisen, but it's the closest thing to a guitar in this time)

_'__I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, I'll never let you go._

_When all those shadows almost killed your light; I remember you said, don't leave me here alone, but all that's dead and gone and passed tonight...__  
><em>_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light; __you and I'll be safe & sound...__  
><em>_Don't you dare look out your window darling; everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on, hold onto this lullaby. __Even when the music's gone, gone.__  
><em>_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe & sound...__  
><em>_Oooooo, Oooooo,Oooooo, Oooooo_

_Lala... Lala...Lala... Lala...__  
><em>_Oooooo, OooOoo,Oooooo, OooOoo_

_Lala... Oh Lala...__  
><em>_Just close your eyes. You'll be alright. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe & sound...__  
><em>_Oooooo…_'

When she looked back at Rin, the girl was passed out asleep. Aria moved her to the center of the bed and covered her up, then left the room. She walked down the hall to where Sesshomaru said he would be, and saw him standing by the window. "Do you not sleep either?"

"I don't need sleep to function like you and Rin do." He said quietly as usual.

"I can probably function on as much sleep as you. Why didn't you ask me to stay awake with you?" She walked over and stood next to him.

"It wasn't worth the bother. Why did you come here?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Rin came to me because she had a nightmare…did you know she was having nightmares? It makes me so sad, she's such a sweet girl! Well anyways, she fell asleep in my room. Is it okay if I sleep in here? I don't want to disturb her." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Do what you wish." Aria grabbed some things from her bag and made sure he wasn't looking then quickly changed into shorts and a baggy tshirt then climbed into the bed and pulled the covers up to her face. She heard silence for a few minutes and then heard and felt someone climbing into bed next to her. She rolled over to see Sesshomaru lying next to her and saw his face extremely close to hers. "W-what are you-?" Her sentence was cut off by his lips. They were surprisingly warm, for some reason she thought they would be cold. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up to him and she wrapped her legs around him. About a minute into the kiss she suddenly felt very very wrong.

"I can't do this…" She pulled herself away, looking down.

"Why…?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"My heart belongs to Koga….." She said slowly looking into his eyes which were wide with surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOKAAAAY! I finally updated, yaaaay:) I hope you guys liked my little twist. Sorry if they were a little OOC. But I think it was a good chapter with Sesshomaru. Don't worry, KogaAria stuff is still to come. What will Sesshomaru say? I guess y'all are gonna have to review to find out ;) ohh and the song used in this is "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift, it's on the Hunger Games soundtrack. If you haven't heard it, go listen now! Review review review pleeeease:) thanks!**


	11. Naraku

**Princess of the Night**

**Chapter 11: Naraku**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my part of the plot and my character Aria:)**

Sesshomaru was gazing into Aria's eyes confused. "The wolf demon…?" He asked slowly. Aria nodded.  
>"I don't know what it is about him, but my thoughts always end up back with him… he's not the smartest, the strongest, or the most skilled demon, but I can't help who I love. Please understand Sesshomaru?" Aria told him with sad eyes. Sesshomaru sat up and left to a different room.<p>

"I understand, do not worry Aria."

"Thank you." She whispered and then fell into a deep slumber. Her dreams were filled with happiness and love. Naraku was gone and everything was how it was meant to be. InuYasha and Kagome were married, Sango and Miroku had 50 babies (not really but you know), and then her dreams took her to the wolf den. Koga had just gotten back from a long day of battling demons and getting food for his tribe. Kame had a look of pure happiness and pride for her son. A bunch of tot wolf demons ran in yelling "Daddy daddy!" and Koga scooped as many of them into his arms as he could. Something seemed off to Aria though… why were some of the children red-headed? Soon her question was answered as Ayame walked into the scene, seemingly pregnant yet again. Koga smiled and hugged his mate with their bundles of joy in a big group hug. 'Where am I?' She asked herself.

"This is the future Aria if you don't stop pushing Koga away. He's going to keep trying for you but if you're not going to act like you care he'll go to option two." A woman's voice said from behind her. Aria rapidly turned to see where the voice was coming from and saw a woman who strangely looked just like her.

"Mom?" Aria asked, and the woman nodded.

"If you keep going the way you are, this is your future. You'll have no reason to live after your fight with Naraku." Another scene flashed in front of her like an outer body experience. She saw herself standing next to InuYasha and Kagome. She also saw a transformed Naraku… the image frightened her. She saw Kagome having a deep conversation with Naraku, one that shocked him. She couldn't make out what they were saying though; he got angry and sent an attack at Kagome. Aria jumped in the way and had her black hole spit his attack right back at him. Seconds after, InuYasha's blade turned into what could be described as looking at a night's sky and he sent an attack of blades at Naraku which disintegrated his body but left his upper midsection floating in the air. He looked beyond shocked and luckily for them, his body didn't regenerate. Aria yelled something at Kagome and InuYasha to which Kagome responded with a nod and drew back her bow and arrow, InuYasha also readied himself. Aria did some handsigns and sent a big flaming ball at Naraku, InuYasha sent a big wall of that nighttime sky attack (I know what it's called, I just haven't gotten there in the story yet to where he gets the power) at him, and Kagome sent an arrow flying at the jewel shard. Aria jumped up and sent herself and Naraku flying into the hole in the sky, and the Shikon Jewel disappeared.

Aria shot up in the bed, breathing hard. "I'm not going to let that happen.." She let herself breathe and fall back asleep, this time with no nightmares. In the morning she woke up, the sun was just beginning to rise. She stretched and changed back into her outfit from the day before. She heard the others down the hall and walked out of the room after strapping the sword to her side. She saw Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken sitting at the table, most likely waiting for her.

"Finally you're awake! We've been waiting for you forever!" Jaken stated impatiently.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said in a warning tone.

"Yes my lord…" The imp quieted immediately.

"Where are we going today Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked the man.

"To search for clues for Naraku. He's been quiet for too long, I wouldn't doubt that he is going to launch an attack of some sort some time soon." The demon explained in his usual manner.

'Which means more people will die..' Aria thought to herself sadly. 'I need to get rid of him as soon as possible..even if it means that my life is at stake. This world and everyone in it deserves some inner peace for once.' "Let's go." She said quietly and they all departed. (**Just so you know this chapter is going to be based off the episode where Jaken tried to steal the Tetsaiga from Inuyasha lol. If you haven't see it, go watch so you can see Jaken's side bc I'm not going to be going into that much depth into his p.o.v. plus, it's pretty funny anyways:) oh, and a couple episodes after it. Just so y'all know ) **

* * *

><p>They were back in the central area of Japan within a few hours, Sesshomaru was standing off near the edge of a cliff, studying the surroundings when everyone heard Rin's stomach growl. Her eyes widened in embarrassment as she looked up to Sesshomaru. He turned to her and looked, "If you're hungry Rin you're going to have to fend for yourself. " Aria started to speak up, but Sesshomaru interrupted her again. "Jaken, accompany her." Jaken sighed and Rin climbed up on Ah-Un and they disappeared shortly after. "I want you to know I'm not disappointed or mad at you. I understand, your heart is already taken.." Sesshomaru said after Rin and Jaken were out of earshot.<p>

"Thank you for understanding Sesshomaru, really. Maybe if I had met you before I met him things could be different, but I suppose that's how fate works." Aria sighed, feeling horrible. Sesshomaru nodded at her. "So can you explain to me why you and InuYasha hate each other?" Sesshomaru sighed, and a sweatdrop appeared next to his head. "I know it's a touchy subject and all, but I really want to hear your side!"

Jaken and Rin were walking through the forest when Jaken while Jaken was deep in thought, 'How can I prove to my Lord how much I appreciate him..?' A few more moments of thought, his eyes opened in bright happiness. "I've got it!" Rin jumped in surprised and looked at him.

"Master Jaken?" Rin asked him.

"Listen here Rin, today you will see the great lengths I go to to serve our Lord!" Jaken beamed with happiness. "You stay here, Ah-Un, protect Rin!" The giant demon made a sound of agreement and bowed it's head, Jaken was off and traveled to where he knew InuYasha and the others were located, but little did he know Rin was still following close behind.

* * *

><p>Aria and Sesshomaru had been deep in conversation for quite some time, she listened to him talk about his father, how he was disgusted that his father left his mother for Izayoi, InuYasha's mother, how he met Rin and Jaken, and finally why he and InuYasha despised each other. She got to tell him about her time, school, her mother, how she found her way to the feudal era, and many other things.<br>"I'm surprised I got you to talk so much..but I'm glad you opened up to me." Aria smiled. Sesshomaru nodded in agreeance. Sesshomaru was looking up at the sky. 'The scent of the wind has changed..' Jaken came from behind them, yelling frantically. Aria and Sesshomaru stood up and turned around looking at him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

"What is it Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"Naraku's incarnation Kagura has taken Rin!" Jaken was shaking in fear of what might happen to him.

"What! Sesshomaru we must go get her!" Aria's eyes were wide with worry and anger. A bodily appearance of Naraku appeared with an evil smirk behind his mask.

"Let me reassure you, Lord Sesshomaru, if you heed my request I shall return Rin to you in good health." The evil demon was crouching before them.

"What is it you require of me this time?" Sesshomaru asked. Aria looked up at Sesshomaru then at Naraku, disgusted. She felt Naraku's eyes on her.

"I want you to kill InuYasha." Naraku stated simply. Aria took in a soft breath.

"Heh, why are you going through all this trouble for something so trivial?" Sesshomaru asked Naraku with a small smile on his face, he jumped up and sliced Naraku in half, who turned into dirt. (Ironic, no?)

"What is that?" Jaken asked.

"A demon puppet…" Aria whispered.

"Does Naraku believe that he can really persuade me by endangering the life of a mere mortal?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You're going to turn your back on the girl, will you forsake her?" Jaken asked half-surprised.

"If you don't, I am. I will not let her be harmed by someone so loathsome and disgusting." Aria started walking in the direction she sensed Naraku was, Sesshomaru and Jaken followed closeby.

A mirror held by Kanna showed Naraku that Aria and Sesshomaru were on their way. "So Sesshomaru, you've come. Aria, I can't wait to be reunited."

* * *

><p>InuYasha and the others were fast asleep in a cabin, when InuYasha started to pick up an all too familiar scent. Naraku. He stood up and ran outside staring out at the sky, his sudden movements awoke Kagome who followed him out.<p>

"What is it, Inuyasha?" She asked him. He turned and looked at her, angry.

"I smell trouble coming…Naraku." Her eyes widened in surprise and she gasped.

They woke everyone up and started running toward the scent, InuYasha leading and everyone else close behind.

"Are you sure it's Naraku you smell?" Kagome asked behind him, having to yell.

"I'd recognize that _stench_ anywhere. I'm sure of it, you better look out Naraku. 'Cause this time you're mine!" InuYasha replied, determined to annihilate his target.

"Naraku's gone out of his way to hide himself all this time… why would he show up now?" Sango asked.

"Yes, that's been bothering me as well." Miroku agreed from behind her on Kirara.

* * *

><p>"Naraku's castle is here." Sesshomaru stated. Aria nodded.<p>

"Huh? I don't see anything here. " Jaken put a hand above his eyes and looked around. Aria put her hand up to the barrier and it started to show. Jaken gasped and started to shake. "The barrier has opened up!" Sesshomaru took a step forward through it, and Aria followed as did Jaken. The miasma was strong and made it look foggy and ominous. The perfect setting for Naraku.

"You purposely leaked your scent to reveal your castle so I would follow you here." Sesshomaru walked up to the steps of the castle, probably standing at least 10 feet away. Two light blue fires lit on either side of the steps, and Naraku's voice appeared.

"Would you have come otherwise? Other than by being persuaded by this girl, of course. Hello once again Aria, it's been far far too long." Naraku grinned under his suit as he slowly appeared to be standing in front of them. Aria glared at him in disgust and stepped away from Sesshomaru.

"It hasn't been long enough if you ask me." She said quietly with anger in her voice.

"Well I must regret to inform you that the mortal girl you seek is not here in my castle, she would never be able to survive in the airless atmosphere of my miasma. The girl is being held captive outside my castle walls. I assure you, she is not harmed." Aria let out an unnoticeable sigh of relief. "For now."

"Naraku, do me the honor of recognizing that I am not here simply to save Rin." Sesshomaru told him.

"Of course, you will not kill InuYasha when told to do so, nor would you come simply to save a mortal girl. I know you're here to kill me." Naraku smiled. Sesshomaru grinned back.

"Hmm, sounds like you believe you've led me into your trap, perhaps later I will let you explain yourself. If you should survive the night that is." Sesshomaru held up his right claw and his fingers cracked from the craving to kill. Naraku was still grinning, 'Sesshomaru, you will assist me whether you like it or not.' A little girl with white hair appeared next to Naraku, holding a mirror.

"Aria, I would like you to meet Kanna, Kanna this is Aria. I do believe you remember her mother, Kaguya." The girl, emotionless, nodded. Aria looked to the girl. 'She seems dangerous to me…'

* * *

><p>InuYasha and the others were still on their way to find Naraku's castle when Kagome noticed a Shikon Jewel coming from their east. "InuYasha!" She yelled, but he ignored her.<p>

"INUYASHA! Kagome's trying to talk to you!" Shippo yelled finally getting his attention, InuYasha stopped and turned to look at them.

"What is it!" InuYasha asked.

"It's coming from over there." Kagome looked to the hills to their east, as did everyone.

"You think there's a jewel shard over there?" Miroku asked.

"What should we do?" Sango asked in reply.

"We'll go after the jewel shard, InuYasha you go after Naraku." Miroku turned to look at Naraku. A thunderstorm started in the background.

"Right, make sure you get the jewel shard." InuYasha turned and started running in the direction of Naraku again.

"Please be careful InuYasha!" Kagome yelled after him, looking worried. While he was running he sniffed the air, and a worried look came upon his face. 'I'd better hurry, I'm starting to lose Naraku's scent..does that mean the barriers going back up around his castle?'

* * *

><p>"Kanna, I want you to take care of Aria." The girl nodded and walked toward Aria, who stepped back. "Lord Sesshomaru, I'm honored by your visit. So in return, I will gladly accept your challenge." Naraku's body transformed into a body of many demons and his abdomen was elongated.<p>

"Hmph, is this your true form Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked, not impressed.

"True form? No, my body is far from being complete." Naraku sent a tentacle at Sesshomaru, he jumped out of the way and Jaken ran to hide behind a pole, screaming frantically.

Kagura was watching closely behind, 'I don't understand, how will Naraku benefit from Sesshomaru's death.. unless he intends to…' Her eyes widened and she gasped.

Aria and Kanna were no longer next to Sesshomaru and Naraku. "So Kanna, what's the deal? What are you trying to do?" Aria asked her, crossing her arms. She was studying the girl up and down but couldn't figure it out. 'It seems as though her only weapon is a mirror. What is it that mirror does?'

"Destroy you." The girl said in her monotonous voice. She held the mirror out and shot a ray of light out to attack Aria, who easily dodged the attack. 'Is this a joke? What does Naraku take me for?" Aria asked herself. She did some hand signs and sent a blast of wind at Kanna who appeared behind her and repeated her attack from earlier, but Aria dodged it easily once more. Kanna transported about fifty feet away from Aria and created a copy of her who stepped out of the mirror. Aria gasped, 'So that's it!' She watched as her clone moved around, same exact movements. 'How am I going to overcome this?'

Sesshomaru took out his Tokijin and readied it to attack. Naraku grinned and sent his tentacles flying at Sesshomaru who simply destroyed them with a swing of his sword.

"Naraku, you're such a lowly demon. You will never have the power or resources to harm me." Naraku grinned and sent some more tentacles at Sesshomaru who destroyed them all with ease. There were pieces of Naraku all over. Aria looked over to them to see what was going on. She saw the pieces of his flesh lying around all around Sesshomaru, and something came to her. She did a few handsigns and sent a blast of energy at the pieces of flesh disintegrating them immediately.

"Sesshomaru, he's trying to absorb you like everyone else." Naraku turned his head to look at her and glared.

"Kanna!" He yelled, angrily. The glass demon of Aria let out with its first attack. It knocked her backward and into a pole which made her lose her breath. She gasped regaining it and then jumped forward, bringing out her sword, slashing at the demon who teleported behind Aria, touching her and burning her skin. She let out a scream and knocked the glass demon back.

InuYasha was still running through the forest when he got to a clearing, "Naraku's scent comes this far, but then it vanishes… maybe this is his castle!" InuYasha brought out the Tetsaiga and ran through the barrier. "Demonic aura and toxic gases, this has got to be Naraku's castle!" His sword pulsed sensing the barrier and changed to blood red, "Tetsaiga!" He sliced through and heard Aria's scream. "Aria!" He saw Naraku, Sesshomaru, Aria, and Kanna.

Naraku's attention was diverted when he sensed InuYasha destroying his barrier. 'Who's there..? Someone is breaking through my barrier…' He turned to look at Kagura. "Kagura, after him." Her eyes widened and she nodded, running off to do his bidding.

"An unexpected guest Naraku? How very unfortunate. I assure you his journey would have been in vain, but when he arrives, you'll be dead." With a swing of his Tokijin he sent an attack to Naraku destroying more pieces of him.

Aria sent many waves of energy at the glass demon of herself finally hitting it, knocking it down so she could finally attack it. She sliced a leg off of it with her sword, which made Kanna take a hit of pain. 'If I hurt the demon it hurts her!'

* * *

><p>Kagura landed in front of InuYasha, her fan in her hand.<p>

"So it was you who broke the barrier, InuYasha." Kagura said.

"Take my advice, get outta the way or I'm gonna have to kill you!" InuYasha stated, in a hurry. Kagura noticed that the Saimyosho were surrounding her.

"I can't let you pass, because I'm under watch myself." InuYasha looked confused and Kagura sent some wind blades at him. Kagura turned and saw a cloud of demons coming her way. She mounted her feather and flew away back to the castle.

"Heh, you're dead! Windscar!" InuYasha attacked all the demons and annihilated them quickly.

'Perhaps I overestimated Sesshomaru…' Kagura thought to herself, looking back to castle, but then quickly looked back to InuYasha noticing how fast he got rid of the demons. 'Sesshomaru may be doomed, but with that sword InuYasha could defeat Naraku…and I will be free!' Kagura smiled.

Excess body parts of Naraku started to form around Sesshomaru rising up from the ground while Naraku noticed InuYasha was getting closer.

"Naraku, you seem preoccupied with what's outside these walls. " Sesshomaru stated, obviously annoyed with the fact that Naraku's attention wasn't on him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut our visit short. I will have your power.. every last bit of your demonic power." Naraku grinned cunningly. The tentacles of Naraku surrounding Sesshomaru raised from the ground and entangled him.

"Sesshomaru!" Aria looked to him and saw what was happening to him, she got distracted at the wrong time. The glass demon of Aria threw it's blade at her and sent it flying through her stomach. Aria's eyes widened in pain, and she fell to her knees, then on her side and passed out. Sesshomaru looked over in her direction. 'Aria..' His attention was directed back to Naraku, at that moment the rest of Naraku's tentacles engulfed him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled. A tentacle of Naraku's was following him, he used his staff to set the tentacle on fire….but it chased him around anyways and he yelled in panic. Jaken looked back at Sesshomaru, 'Can he save himself?' "Ah! I don't believe it, my lord has been engulfed! Where is that useless Aria?" He looked over and saw her lying on the ground, sword through her stomach, and freaked out even more. InuYasha jumped over the castle walls and landed in front of Naraku

"Naraku! No wonder you've been hiding your true form."

"InuYasha!"

"You're dead, WINDSCAR!" InuYasha sent his attack flying at Naraku.

"I think not." Naraku put up a barrier against him, but due to his new power InuYasha destroyed it. Naraku's eyes widened in surprise as his body was ripped apart. 'He got through my barrier!'

"I found you Naraku…and today I'm going to destroy you."

"Ha, you make me laugh, do you really think you can destroy me?" Naraku asked him with a sly grin. "InuYasha you've grown strong enough to break through my barrier."

"Naraku you bastard, you won't escape this time." InuYasha raised his sword once again and ran at Naraku.

"You may have grown stronger, but you're nowhere near strong enough to defeat me. Perish!" Naraku sent more tentacles toward InuYasha who easily dodged them, and then jumped up in the air and cut them to pieces. From behind him a great amount of tentacles ensnared InuYasha, barring his hands from movement.

Aria slowly opened up her eyes and heard InuYasha's voice. 'I…InuYasha..?" She pushed herself up with her hands and felt a great amount of pain in her stomach and winced. 'No.. I've got to help." She pulled the sword out of her stomach and flung it at the glass demon that was thankfully still on the ground unable to move, she struck it right in the head. Kanna disappeared as did the glass demon, she breathed a sigh of relief. One down, one to go. She ran over to where InuYasha was being held hostage.

"Aria! Hey, what's happening?" He was panicking, trying to move, but unable, the tentacles squeezing him tighter and tighter as he moved.

" I will engulf your body, just as I did with Sesshomaru." Naraku grinned.

"What? Sesshomaru!" InuYasha yelled, in pain.

"It's too late InuYasha, I already engulfed Sesshomaru, I don't know that your half-demon power will do me any good. But still I will absorb your body into my flesh." Naraku grinned.

"Don't forget about me Naraku!" Aria ran up to InuYasha and sliced the tentacles with ease, making them dissipate into nothing.

"Don't assume I'm as weak as Sesshomaru!" InuYasha growled, pissed off. "This is the end Naraku," InuYasha ran forward wielding his Tetsaiga and swung into the ground sending an attack to Naraku. "You're going to die!" Naraku's face filled with panic. Sesshomaru cut himself free and grinned.

"How ironic Naraku, my power was your shield against Naraku's Wind Scar."

"Get outta the way Sesshomaru, I'm taking Naraku down!" InuYasha jumped in front of his brother.

"No, Naraku's mine." Sesshomaru said calmly. Aria sighed, but noticed some movement from Naraku's tentacles.

"Not likely! This time you won't interfere!" InuYasha stuck out his sword.

"I shall absorb you both while you bicker!" Naraku grew in height to an immense size and laughed easily.

"What's that?" InuYasha yelled. Naraku sent a bunch of tentacles at the boys. "You can't escape my attacks forever."

"Get out of my way." Aria walked in front of them did a bunch of quick hand signs and then pushed her hands in front of her, sending an attack of both energy and air blades destroying Naraku's elongated body completely.

"What's happening?" Naraku's body fell to the ground. InuYasha pushed Aria out of the way, which made her fall, and she fainted again from the overwhelming pain in her stomach.

"This should take care of you!"

"I told you he's mine." Sesshomaru sent an attack from the Tokijin at Naraku. Which made him disappear into a cloud of miasma. Sesshomaru grabbed Aria's body and jumped out of the way, as did InuYasha.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I shall withdraw for now…" Sesshomaru's eyes glowed a red color, and his aura changed from neutral to dangerous.

"You fool! Don't think you can escape my grasp." He _was_ on the verge of transforming.

"Hahahaha, don't you think you should be more worried about saving your precious human, and keeping your comrade from dying in your arms?" Naraku teased. Sesshomaru snapped out of it and looked down at Aria. "Huh?" Sesshomaru turned to his brother and handed him Aria.

"Keep her safe."

"Rin is with a boy named Kohaku, you should realize the implications." The cloud of miasma and surrounding Siamyosho disappeared.

'Huh? What mortal? …Kohaku?' InuYasha thought to himself. "Damn, his scent is gone… Hey Sesshomaru, did Naraku take a friend of yours hostage? A girl named Rin?"

'So that's why Naraku took Rin to buy himself time to escape… he thinks he's so cunning.' Sesshomaru started to levitate.

"Hey! Where're you going?" InuYasha yelled. Jaken ran out from his hiding spot.

"No Lord Sesshomaru! Please don't leave me behind!" Jaken was waving his arms around frantically. InuYasha set Aria down who was finally starting to come to, and grabbed Jaken by his shirt. "What do you want with me!"

"I want some answers, what else? What is going on between Naraku and Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked the imp.

"No! I'm under no obligation to answer a half demon like you." InuYasha clonked him upside the head. "I mean, it's a really long story."

"Then make it short." InuYasha said simply.

Jaken quickly explained everything to him, so InuYasha picked up Aria again, "Com'on we gotta go save the day again."

"No, leave me here please. I want to test the powers of my body healing. I promise I'll be okay. If I'm not with you guys again within a day, come find me." Aria spoke softly to him, wincing at the touch of him picking her up.

"You're hurt pretty bad, you sure?" He asked her. She nodded, he jumped up on a tower and lay her down. "You better stay safe Aria, 'cause it's on me if you die now." He winked at her and ran off. Aria smiled and lightly laughed. 'Thanks for caring InuYasha.'

* * *

><p>Kagome and everyone else were outside a small house guarded by a huge amount of demons, when Kagome saw Kohaku and Rin escaping on a large snake demon,<p>

'There's that girl again… I've seen her somewhere before.' She stood up with Shippo in her hands.

"KOHAKU!" Sango yelled on Kirara flying towards her brother, destroying demons along the way.

"Let's follow her!" Kagome started running in the same direction as Sango.

"Kagome look!" Shippo yelled and pointed to some demons. Just as they were about to be eaten, she saw InuYasha.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" InuYasha sliced the demons into pieces before her eyes and she fell to the ground in relief.

"InuYasha.."

"Kagome, Kohaku was just here, wasn't he?" InuYasha asked her turning towards her.

"We can probably catch up to him, I can sense the jewel shard." Kagome got up on InuYasha's back and they took off. "Kohaku is being controlled by Naraku!"

"Yeah yeah, I know. And he's probably planted a suggestion in his head: to kill the hostage. Naraku had the girl abducted so he could buy some time to escape from Sesshomaru." InuYasha explained to her.

"Do you think Sesshomaru and the little girl are travelling together?" Kagome asked InuYasha.

"To Sesshomaru, humans are no better than insects. I can't believe he'd have her as a companion. One thing I do know is that he won't let Kohaku live, not after what Naraku did. Sesshomaru will kill him for sure…"

"Sango's younger brother…is going to be killed by your older brother?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah… it's going to be a messy ending however this ends…" InuYasha murmered. 'I have to hurry, because the only person who can stop Sesshomaru…is me.'

Kohaku and Rin were in an empty field when Kohaku brought out his weapon, a chain-sickle and sliced at her, she fell to the ground, and he slashed at her again. She started running.

"Why are you doing this to me Kohaku!" He threw the chain at her feet and caught her, making her fall face first into the ground, he walked over to her and turned her over. Naraku's request to kill her pulsed through his brain, and he raised the sickle above her body. 'Kill her.' He heard in his mind. Kohaku turned his head and saw Sesshomaru standing behind him. He took a step forward and pointed his sickle at Sesshomaru.

"Hmm? You turn your blade toward me?" Sesshomaru raised his right claw.

"Kohaku!" InuYasha punched the boy in his face. "What are you doing you fool?" Kagome ran up to Rin and picked her up.

"She's alright. She's just unconscious, that's all!" Kagome smiled.

"You heard her, the girls not hurt, so let the boy go free!" InuYasha yelled.

"Don't try to interrupt me InuYasha, this boy seems desired to die by my hands." Sesshomaru stated, and InuYasha looked back at Kohaku. Kohaku sent his sickle flying at Naraku, but InuYasha jumped in the way and sent it flying back at him. Sesshomaru speedily grabbed Kohaku by the neck and held him up in the air. "Hmph, how generous of you, disarming the boy for me. I had no idea you had such strong feelings for me, InuYasha."

"Set the boy down." InuYasha threatened. Sesshomaru dropped the boy. Rin woke up and saw Sesshomaru, and her face beamed.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She yelled happily. Kohaku ran away and flew away with Kagura.

"Thank you Sesshomaru for letting him go." Kagome smiled.

"The boy was trying to die by my hands…" Sesshomaru repeated.

"You mean, you knew that?" InuYasha asked him surprised.

"It was Naraku's doing, and I refuse to play by his rules." He started to walk away, and Rin ran to catch up with him. She turned her head, waved, and smiled. "Goodbye!"

"She's leaving with him…" Kagome noticed.

Soon after, the others were reunited. "So, he ran off again?" Sango asked, disappointed.

"I'm sorry… if I had just killed Naraku, Kohaku would be free."

"Don't apologize, I'm just glad he's alive…" Sango said sadly.

* * *

><p>Back at the castle, Aria had finally fully healed but she was fast asleep. She awoke to the sound of footsteps. She saw a woman with long black hair tied in a low ponytail tied with a white ribbon dressed in a red and white Kimono, bow in hand. 'She looks just like Kagome.. Could that be?' She sat up and watched the woman.<p>

"Did Naraku lift his barrier?" She asked herself out loud. Aria jumped down from the sky behind her. Kikyo quickly turned around, brought out her bow and arrow ready to attack. Aria put out her hands in front of her.

"I'm not going to attack you, I promise. Are you Kikyo?" Aria asked her.

"And who are you?" Kikyo asked her.

"My name is Aria…" The woman's eyes widened. 'So the prophecy must be true, why else would Naraku have vanished into thin air?'

"Yes, I am Kikyo.." She withdrew her weapon and put the arrow back into its holder.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile all that was happening, Koga was still searching for Aria. (Yaaaaay, Koga!)<p>

'Where could she be…?' He was running near a river and sighed. Suddenly, he heard a bunch of wolves running near him, and he felt a bunch of them biting him in the ankles, so he kicked them off of him.

"What's your deal!" He jumped up and landed on a tall tree branch. "You better back down or I'll get serious."

"Short tempered as always," He heard a familiar voice start laughing, and then saw Ayame standing in front of him, smiling.

"Ayame, what're you doing here? And why did you send your wolves after me?" He asked, pissed off. "You got a bone to pick with me or somethin'?"

"What's Ayame doing here?" Hakakku asked as he and Ginta finally arrived.

"I came to give you gramps message." She smiled putting her hand on her hip.

"Ha, what message?" Koga asked, annoyed with her already.

"You are going to take me for your wife, just like you promised Koga. You don't remember, do you? You promised to marry me when I came down from the Northern mountain. I told gramps about what happened, even with that worthless half demon Aria, he said since you promised you have no choice but to marry me and become my mate." She crossed her arms, feeling achieved.

"Well I don't care what you or your gramps think. I have enough on my plate trying to find _my future wife_, Aria." Koga turned his back to the female wolf demon and quickly disappeared from the scene. Ginta and Hakakku sighed, they had just caught up with him, and once again they ran to catch up to Koga. The red haired girl fumed standing on her rock in the river, furious. 'Koga, you will be mine whether I have to get rid of Aria myself or not.' Ayame turned into a tornado and started after Koga.

* * *

><p>Koga's sense of smell suddenly picked up Naraku's scent west to him, (this was still while Naraku was there, just so y'all know.) and started in that direction. 'I'm sorry Aria, you're gonna have to wait.' Within a few hours he arrived at the previously owned castle of Naraku. "For tryin' to hide himself, he didn't protect himself very well." He walked inside and looked around. "What? Did the mutt already come here?" He sniffed the air and smelled InuYasha's scent everywhere…as well as Aria's. "Aria!" He looked around.<p>

Aria had been investigating inside Naraku's castle to see if she could find any clues as to where his whereabouts might be now, when she heard Koga's boisterous voice. "Koga…" She whispered and ran out of the castle. She saw the wolf demon turned the other direction looking for her. She couldn't believe her eyes, which filled up with tears. "KOGA!" She saw him turn and look at her with surprise, and saw Ginta and Hakakku running up behind him in the distance. She started to run up to him and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around him, squeezing him to death. He wrapped his arms around her as well and took a deep breath. 'Finally…' They both thought simultaneously. Koga pulled back from the hug and turned her face towards his, and brought her lips on his own.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAAAAAAY, so I just wrote my longest chapter EVER. It's like 6000 frickin words. It's been bothering me so much the past two nights not having them reunited I just had to do it. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I want 5 reviews before I update again:) Oh, and on a sidenote, I really need to ask you guys for a favor. Go to YouTube and watch the video Kony 2012, and tell all your friends about it. The man needs to be brought to justice. Thanks so much for reading, please review! And please excuse any typo's it's 6:30 in the morning and I haven't slept yet! Thanks y'all:)<strong>


	12. Ayame

**What the hell! I haven't written in forever… -_- partially writer's block and it has been crazy busy at work this past summer! But I have an announcement to make, I found out a few weeks ago that I'm pregnant :) Ahhh! Anyways, let's get this show on the road!**

**Princess of the Night**

**Chapter 12: Ayame**

* * *

><p>"Aria what're you doin' here at Naraku's castle!? You could have been killed me not bein' here to protect you!" Koga set her down and gave her a look. Aria laughed and kissed him again.<p>

"Well I'm alive, and that's all that matters. But let's not worry about what I was doing I'm glad you're okay." She smiled.

"Aria! It's really you!" Ginta yelled while the two ran to catch up.

"Yeah, I'm really here in the flesh!" Aria smiled spinning. "I was trying to find clues as to where Naraku's real castle is… but there's nothing. This castle's basically a barren wasteland." Aria kicked a wooden board out of frustration. "Oh! I promised InuYasha that I'd meet up with them so they could know I'm alright."

"Why do we have to let the mutt know you're okay? I can take pleeenty care of you myself, and he let Naraku get away! I would have never done that!" Koga crossed his arms being difficult as usual. Aria sighed smiling at him.

"Can we please, I don't want Kagome or the others worry about me. I kind of owe it to them." Koga looked at her, of course he couldn't tell her no.

"Anything for you." Aria smiled and began running towards where the group was located and Koga followed closely behind. Ginta and Hakakku grumbled they had just gotten there and they had to follow Koga and Aria AGAIN. Koga had to be the luckiest demon alive, he had the perfect girl, would soon be the alpha male of the wolf tribe and once Naraku was dead everything else would be perfect. Aria looked back at him smiling and then yelled at him, "Think you can keep up?" She picked up her pace and Koga's jaw dropped at how fast she was actually able to run. She was most definitely the best option to be his mate, no one could honestly compare to her in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Ayame stoop atop the same structure that Aria had been resting on earlier. Blood was everywhere.<p>

'Naraku..' Ayame thought to herself. 'Koga was obviously here as well as that worthless half demon.' She started to shake with anger and jumped down to the ground where her numerous white wolves were sniffing around. She crouched down and grabbed a fist full of dirt. "At least I have a scent and can find them now. Let's go!" She stood and turned into a tornado and began on her way. She quickly caught up to Ginta and Hakakku who were shocked to see her.

"Uhh oh! Koga's gonna be pissed!" Hakakku frowned.  
>"Forget about Koga, Aria's going to <em>kill <em>Ayame! Remember last time she saw Ayame was when Koga was seen in bed with her!" Ginta and Hakakku both stopped and then looked at each other… and then both started screaming and running after Ayame and Koga. "AAAAAAHHH KOGAAAA!"

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't we go check on Aria? It's been almost a whole day!" Shippo asked Kagome with wide curious eyes.<p>

"She told me she'd come find us, speaking of Aria I smell that damn mangy wolf coming this way." InuYasha grumbled turning to the direction of the smell but much to everyone's surprise Aria arrived way before Koga did.

"Ariaaaa! You're okay!" Shippo jumped up and hugged her, and Aria laughed.  
>"Yes I'm fine! Thank you for worrying though." Aria patted the little fox demon on the head. Koga was sitting on the ground huffing and puffing and Aria walked over and sat next to him. "I'm sorry, next time I won't run so fast." Aria laughed. He glared and her and stood up.<p>

"You got 'er here ya mangy wolf, now you can leave." InuYasha crossed his arms.

"Actually Aria's comin' with me. She just wanted to let 'er friends know she's okay, and now that that's done we can go back to my den. C'mon Aria!" Koga started to strut off but InuYasha jumped in front of him.  
>"Well thanks to <em>you,<em> last time we left her with you she left back to her time, so I don't think so!" Everyone watched the two argue with sweatdrops on their heads. "And we need her to beat Naraku. After he's gone, you can have her all to yourself!" InuYasha and Koga were practically nose to nose. Aria was scratching the back of her head laughing nervously.

"Uhhh guys? Don't I get a say?" She asked. Suddenly Koga's head looked in her direction, but his eyes weren't on her, they were focused behind her. He grabbed her pushing her behind him. "What is it?" When suddenly her senses picked it up; she felt her insides start to boil and began to growl slightly.

"KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGAAAAA AAAAAAA!" The bubbly little wolf ran and latched herself onto Koga.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Aria asked him.

"I…I don't know. She must have followed me from the river when I was looking for you. She _is _a wolf demon after all…" Koga grunted while pushing the red head off of him, and they all felt the ground shake underneath them as a huge demon made of hair tumbled forth towards them.

"Feel that?" Kagome asked and InuYasha nodded in reply.

"That's Naraku's scent."

'He wouldn't make appearance already… would he? I thought we got rid of him.' Aria's eyebrows pushed in towards each other in worry. They all turned toward the direction the noise and ground shaking was coming from. Ginta and Hakakku ran forward practically out of breath yelling in cowardly fear.

"Koga! Something terrible's coming!" Ginta frowned as him and Hakakku ran and hid behind their leader. The demon of hair started to make its appearance, showing how truly large it really was.

"Ah! It's huge!" Kagome shrieked.

"What is that thing!?" Sango asked shocked.

"Another one of Naraku's incarnations?" Miroku suggested.

"The Princess..!" The demon growled from its gargantuan mouth. Its voice could only be described as someone talking through a garbage disposal…

"You're not goin' anywhere near Aria!" Koga stood in front of Aria sticking his hand out insinuating protection to the demon. Aria smiled at his bravery but this just made Ayame fume.

"Hmph, you're so willing to put your own life at stake for this stupid half breed, as if she would put her own life at risk for you!" Ayame crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "Something I wouldn't have to think twice about, the trait of a true potential mate!" Meanwhile the hair demon wasted no time sending an attack, a thick bulk of hair at Koga who was so distracted by Ayame's outburst he didn't notice the hair and it wrapped around him and pulled him towards the monster. Aria growled and jumped after him.

"Look what you've done now." She did some hand signs and chanted some words aloud and flew after the monster sending some energy and destroying the hair in the process and it untangled from Koga.

"The Jewel Shards…" The monster turned to Kagome who gasped.

"Koga! Take Kagome down to the ravine below!" Aria pushed Koga towards Kagome as the monster sent another bunch of hair at Kagome and InuYasha intervened grabbing it and swinging the monster down, almost in a loop.

"Don't even think 'bout it." InuYasha huffed.

"But Aria…" Koga grabbed Kagome and jumped down below; Aria watched him disappear from sight and smiled turning back to the demon. Ayame followed closely behind Koga like a little lost puppy.

"Now where were we?" Her and InuYasha smiled at each other as InuYasha cracked his knuckles. Unbeknownst to them the demon rolled right past them undetected to the ravine below. They both had sweat drops on the side of their heads and Sango and Miroku walked past them.

"You both are horrible demons." Miroku sighed.

"We're only HALF demons, we only need to be half as good." Aria nodded confidently. Shippo shook his head.  
>"And InuYasha says <em>I'm<em> useless. You two are the very definition." And with that InuYasha clocked the little fox over the head and they all made their way down below.

Koga just kept running and running and running with Kagome in his arms. "Hey Koga where're you taking me?!" Kagome demanded noticing they were getting far away from everyone else.

"Where? Somewhere far away so the demon won't get to you." Koga turned his head rapidly behind him to see leaves as sharp as daggers flying after him, and he knew who his attacker was immediately. He gently set Kagome down and kicked off all the leaves.

"Ayame what's your problem?!" He asked her frustrated.

"So a half demon and a mortal… where's your wolf demon pride Koga?!" Ayame asked him, furious. She landed closely in front of him. She looked at them curiously.

'Who is she…?' Kagome asked herself.

"Heh, I don't know who you think you are to be lecturing me." Koga crossed his arms rolling his eyes. Ayame's eyes watered filling up with tears.

"You know it's up to us to replenish the wolf demon's, PURE wolf demons, not mixed and made into _mutts_." Ayame stomped her foot angrily, and Koga's temper about snapped.

"Don't you dare speak about Aria in such a way. She already has my parent's approval just so you know. So we're practically already mates. You can stop buggin' me about it already, my mind's made up." Koga was practically in her face.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm stopping it here because I am having serious writer's block : I will continue writing and hopefully have more for y'all before the end of tomorrow! Sorry about such a long wait, but at least it's an update!**


	13. Time

**PLEASE NOTE! I have changed the rating because of what is to come later in this chapter. **

**Chapter 13: Time**

The hair monster rolled down the cliff and easily found Ayame, Koga, and Kagome. Kagome gasped and Koga and Ayame jumped from each other as they were in the path of the huge monster. Ayame quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and threw some sharp leaves at the monster, cutting some hair from its body, shortly after Aria and the others ran up to join them. The monster was grinning at Kagome and sent some hair flying at her to entrap her, but Aria got to Kagome first and pulled out her sword and sliced the demon's hair which set the hair ablaze a dark blue flame. The monster screamed and charged after them but Ayame got in the way and was entangled in the hair from head to toe and couldn't move. Koga being the protective wolf he was instinctively jumped in to save her.

"Be careful Koga, you could easily choke her!" Aria warned him, looking concerned even though she despised the girl, unfortunately for them both Koga was entangled just as his wolf companion was and they were both dragged into the beast's mouth, and Aria just stood there in shock in light of what happened.

"I've had enough of this!" InuYasha growled pulling out his Tessaiga. "I'm going to take care of this guy right now." It quickly grew four times its size into the impressive blade.

"InuYasha, you can't! You could hurt Koga and Ayame." Kagome frowned looking Aria, putting her hand on InuYasha's arm holding the blade.

"I'm sure Koga's fine Aria." Sango patted her on the back. There really was nothing any of them could do without a chance of hurting Koga and Ayame. Suddenly the monster let out a gut wrenching scream as a beam of light came from the head of the monster shooting out into the sky and before they all knew it the monster was obliterated into a million pieces, well rather…hair. After the light disappeared Koga's leg was sticking almost straight up and Ayame was holding him cowering in fear. Aria closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of relief.

"Thank you for saving me Koga." Ayame still had a steel grip on him and was grinning like a fool. "But I've got to get going, gramps is going to wonder what's happened to me." She saluted at Koga smiling, and gave Aria a very dark look then took off in a tornado towards her tribe with her snow white wolves following close behind. Koga watched her leave and sighed, then walked over to Aria and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry." He mumbled into her head and she hugged him close in return.

"It's okay really." She closed her eyes. It seemed she never got enough time to be close to him, and that's all she really wanted.

"I assume you're not coming back with me?" He pulled back from her, looking at her with a serious look. She shook her head and smiled sadly.

"I cannot, I'm sorry. I need to be with them." She gestured at the group behind her and he nodded, kissing her on the forehead.

"Listen mutt, you better not let anything happen to her. She is going to be the future leader of the wolf tribe. If anything happens, it's on you." He smiled at Aria again, did his usual salute and took off and Ginta and Hakakku took off as well. Aria watched him leave sadly and eventually he was gone.

"Well let's get going, Aria we should train you with your sword, your movements are pathetic. A few days training with me and Sango and you'll be an expert in no time!" InuYasha waved his sword around grinning.

"Hey watch it! You could hit someone with that thing!" Shippo complained. Kagome was watching her friend who didn't reply. You could tell that her heart left with Koga.

"Go after him Aria, we need to rest up after the last few days anyways." Kagome smiled at her friend, Aria turned to her with wide eyes.

"Kagome what're you talking about!? We need to start seriously training to beat Naraku. That's the most important thing." InuYasha yelled, now pissed about Kagome's idea.

"Don't listen to him Aria. Who knows how this battle with Naraku will go… you need to spend as much time together as possible, and I know your heart is aching to be with him." Kagome smiled putting a hand on her friends shoulder. Then she swiftly turned to look at InuYasha. "And YOU, how could you be so selfish? We're lucky Koga brought her back at all, she could have just left and went with him to his cave!" Then she turned back to Aria. "Go, you can either meet us back in Kaede's village in five days or we can come get you from the wolf den, whatever you prefer." Kagome smiled one last time. She looked at the others, Sango and Miroku who both nodded and smiled, InuYasha had his head turned away, and his face was covered with pure annoyance.

"He better not hurt you again Aria, I don't want you to leave us again." Shippo jumped on her hugging her, and Aria hugged the little fox back, smiling. She set him down and walked over to InuYasha.

"I promise I won't be long, and when I come back we can all train extra hard. I promise InuYasha." She put a hand on the half demons shoulder and then took off after Koga. She was running faster than she ever had, maybe it was the excitement and love that pushed her to run faster, who knows, but she felt ecstatic. The sun began to set and she felt her muscles grow stronger; the change was happening which gave her even more energy, and Koga's smell became closer and closer. She saw Ginta and Hakakku up ahead, which made her smile and she jumped, landed on both their heads, bounced off, but she was practically weightless at this moment so it didn't do much harm to them; just rattled their cages a bit.

"Aria!" They yelled, and she turned and waved at them smiling and then she ran ahead. 'Geez why is he so damn fast.' She sighed and continued running. By now she had covered at least 100 miles trying to catch up to him, his smell a piney and foresty smell kept becoming closer and closer. It was teasing her not to be in his arms already. Finally she saw him on a mountain cliff ahead and smiled to herself. She ran around the mountain so he wouldn't see her and made her way up the mountain.

Koga had run ahead of Ginta and Hakakku faster than usual, he wanted to be able to think and he knew that once he got back to the tribe he would have no time for that. His mother would be hounding him with questions of why he hadn't already proposed mateship with Aria, although in a way he had…but it wasn't proper. Of course he knew that Aria wouldn't agree to anything until Naraku was gone, who knows how far off that was. Though, the sooner the better because many wolf demons died every day as a result to Naraku which troubled him greatly. It was his sole responsibility of the tribe to take Naraku down and get revenge for what he had done to his brothers. Koga took in a deep breath to calm his thoughts, and for a second thought his nose was deceiving him. He smelled that familiar jasmine and mint scent that he was drawn to so much, and turned around seeing Aria standing on a cliff above and behind him smiling. For a second he thought his eyes were deceiving him as well, but he realized that she actually was there when she jumped down and landed in front of him. "I thought you were stayin' with the mutt!" Koga was sincerely surprised, and full of complete joy. He had a big goofy smile on his face.

"I couldn't stay away from you. We've been apart for too long… Kagome told me she thought I should go after you and stay with you for a few days, if you don't mind." Aria grabbed him in a hug holding him close. 'This is where I'm meant to be… with him. I've never been happier..'

"Well of course I don't mind. C'mon let's get back to the den. My mother will be more than ecstatic to see you." Koga took her hand and began to run, and she pulled back.

"I know a faster way.." She closed her eyes and they were teleported outside of his den and Koga looked kind of dazed. He had never experienced that before.

"Well that works too I guess." Koga laughed scratching the back of his head. Aria widened her eyes and put up a finger insinuating she'd be back in a minute. She teleported out of his sight and landed in front of Ginta and Hakakku. She crossed her arms and leaned on a tree. They both screamed, being frightened by her random appearance.

"Do you all really want to run all the way to the den?" She asked them with a grin on their face.

"We don't care as long as you don't do _that_ again." Hakakku wiped his brow. She laughed and grabbed both of their hands and teleported them to where she left Koga.

"Koga!" They yelled happily.

"Why can't you learn to do _that_?!" Ginta asked him.

"You still wouldn't be able to keep up with me." Koga rolled his eyes and started to make his way up to the den and the others followed closely behind.

"Oh Aria!" Kame was the first wolf demon that she saw. The woman's long hair was put up in a bun atop her head. "To what do we owe this visit?" Kame grabbed her in a hug smiling.

"I've come to stay with you all for a few days, is that alright?" Aria bowed while asking the woman the question. Kame shook her head.

"You do not need to bow for us, you are practically family! Come on inside, we are to have a celebration tonight. We shall feast as though there's no tomorrow!" She grabbed Aria by the hand while Koga and the others watched. Kei watched his wife, leaning against the stone wall of the den, laughing.

"Why haven't you done it yet son?" The old demon turned his head to look at Koga.

"Huh?" Koga looked at him; he knew what he was talking about but decided to act dumb. In all honesty he was scared of what she would say.

"To be your mate, we all know it's inevitable, Koga. Your mother and I also know you want that as well." Kei looked his son in his deep blue eyes

"She wouldn't agree to such a thing in the first place… I already asked her once, and I messed that up." Koga sighed looking away.

"Your mother and I want you to take Aria to where I asked her to be my mate." Kei told his son who had a shocked look on his face.

"But you said-" Koga was abruptly interrupted.

"I know what I said, but that was different. This is important to the whole wolf tribe, with her you will become alpha of all of the wolf demons. I would just warn her while you're there of the trials she is to face to become a part of this tribe so it is not a shock to her." Kei walked to his son and patted him on the shoulder. "There is no doubt in any of our minds that she will say yes. Do not worry yourself too hard." They both headed into the main hall where everyone was partying. Koga searched the hall and finally found Aria, she was decked out in full wolf demon tribe gear. She had blood red markings on her cheeks and her forehead. He had to admit, it fit her. She looked more at home here than any demon he had attempted to court before. She was dancing with some of the other wolf demons in a circle, and she seemed to not even see Koga. He went deep into thought once again.

'She really does seem like she fits in here… like she belongs here with us. Why am I such a coward to just ask her to be mine? And asking her in the spot where dad proposed to mom… girls like that mushy stuff don't they?' He sighed out loud and didn't even notice Aria walk over to him.

"What's wrong? You've been so deep in thought today I'm worried your head may explode." He looked at her and laughed. She had this secret sense of humor about her that he loved. She smiled back at him, and looked at him with those beautiful yellow eyes of hers. He had never seen anything like them; they were bright and full of life, but different from InuYasha's. Her eyes had a mix of green to them that most other demon's did not. Koga felt watched and saw his parents looking at them, talking to themselves. He guessed they were probably scheming a way to embarrass him in front of Aria. He sighed and turned his head back to Aria.

"I have somewhere I want to show you tomorrow. It's a bit of a family secret…" He said quietly to her so no one else would hear or be able to spy on them.

"Oh, that would be lovely. Who all is coming?" She asked him with wide eyes.

"Just us two. I figured you wouldn't mind getting away from everyone for a few days.." She put her hands behind her back and shook her head.

"Of course not. I'd been hoping we'd be having some alone time soon anyways." Aria whispered to him winking. Kame took that as a sign to intervene, she had some things she needed to say to Aria before they left and she didn't know if she'd get another chance later tonight.

"I'm going to be stealing Aria for a while Koga. Enjoy the celebration." Kame smiled basically dragging Aria away from Koga, and they headed outside to a cliff with a nice view and a chilly breeze. "Tell me young one, what do you know about demons mating?"

"Ummm not much really…" Aria admitted, realizing she actually didn't know anything about it. Kagome had been meaning to tell her, but they never got around to the conversation.

"First and foremost, the most important question. You haven't been intimate with a man before, correct?" Kame looked at her with hard eyes; Aria shook her head with a bright blush on her face.

"Good, if two beings are intimate with anyone before their mating the bond will be impure and it will be impossible for the mating to continue. How is this all done in the world you are from?" Kame asked her seemingly interested in the differences.

"Well, instead of mating, it's called marriage. I'm sure they have a similar thing here for humans… but it does not matter if either party has had….intimate practices as long as they both can accept it. Some do choose to wait until marriage is complete to be intimate though. What happens here if one cheats on their partner?" Aria asked her.

"Well, basically what happens… it's not pretty. This has only happened a few times in the history that we know of. The heart is literally broken and both parties will die. Sometimes, the one who cheated will be forced to live forever with their heart broken and live miserably. You see little one, when two beings mate, their souls are given to each other completely, and they belong to each other body, mind, and soul." Aria breathed in deep taking all the information in. "It is an eternal bond that can never be taken back or be broken." Kame saw Aria's expression change as she was deep in thought. "But it is also the most rewarding thing possible. It's nothing to fear I promise. But we should go back inside so Koga doesn't start to worry." The two walked back inside to where everyone else was partying away and the feast started. Kei, Kame, Koga, Aria, Hakakku, Ginta, and then everyone else sat in a huge circle around a big fire and they all began to feast, wild boar, fish, deer, some fruits, and veggies and sake. Aria's eyes were wide as the food was brought out; she hadn't eaten like this in months.

"I hope this meal is up to your standards." Kei said to Aria watching her face shine, and she nodded quickly.

"It all looks so amazing, thank you all so much for having me here." She looked around at all the wolf demons, charming them all with her personality. Of course, in nature of being a princess, such a thing would be easy for her. She began to eat and drink once everyone else started and got her first taste of sake. It burned her throat but tasted very fruity, after a few sips it went down easily and she couldn't stop drinking.

Koga was watching her drink all the sake and grinned, "You know you're going to get drunk if you keep drinking at that rate.." She turned her attention toward him giggling and had a slight blush on her face. "Or maybe you're already drunk."

"Just make sure you don't take advantage of me tonight." She winked and started eating some fish and very red berries. Her comment made his face burn a little red and he sighed. It would be very hard indeed to not ravage her there, but it was important to him to make her his so he would to the best of his abilities fight his urges.

After the feast was finished it was very late and most of the wolf demons had gone to bed. Koga saw Aria swaying next to him humming a song staring into the fire.

"You ready to go to bed?" He asked her she nodded, and tried to stand up but fell. Koga caught her with ease and smiled. "Careful there." She giggled and nodded.

"Remember Koga, not until after mating." He ignored his parents comments and walked into his room setting her lightly on his bed. He knew they smelled the hormones growing and his urges building. It embarrassed him a little that they could tell these things, but it didn't bother him too much. He put out the fire that was lit in the corner of his room and took off his armored plate top and stretched his back before climbing into bed. He knew that Aria was watching him and grinned only imagining what could be going through her mind.

"I.. forgot how well defined your muscles are…"She said with a husky voice tracing the muscles on his abdomen. The touch of her finger to his skin sent chills down his spine. They really hadn't spent any close time together in almost a month; it was a shock to him that it had been so long since they got to be together.

"Well I'm glad my body is to your standards." He chuckled to himself, when he didn't hear her laughing in return he looked to her face and saw that her eyes were full of hunger, but not hunger in a hunting way. No, a different type of hunger filled her eyes, more of lust. She wasted no more time and wrapped her arms around him, pulling her body to his. He didn't care though; he liked this side of her. Even though it may only be the sake clouding her judgment, he hadn't kissed her like this in a while, since the first time in the lake. He closed his eyes and pulled her on top of him, which she seemed to like and it made her get into the kiss even more. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled it out of the ponytail making it fall. She bit his lip roughly, which _he_ liked. He grunted at her, and he felt her smile knowing she was trying to manipulate him into giving in. He flipped her over so he was on top of her and she wrapped her legs around him. He sighed, he hated to be the stronger one, and he pulled at one of her legs to put it down. "Aria we can't… not now anyways."

"But… I want you." She whined pulling a pouty face. He sighed and shook his head.

"So do I, more than you can imagine, but I'm sorry…" He got from on top of her and lay next to her wrapping his arms around her, feeling her mood change. He was glad he didn't drink the sake, they both would have regretted what could have happened, and soon they were both fast asleep.

* * *

><p>When Aria woke in the morning she had a headache, not as bad as it would have been had she been a normal human being, she moved her hand to feel for Koga but he had already left. She worried, what had happened the night before? She had a foggy remembrance but after the dinner she couldn't really recall anything. She pulled her hair into a low ponytail and walked out to where she heard a bustling noise. Much to her surprise all the wolf demons were already awake and she saw Koga among all of them, and she walked up to him.<p>

"So.. when are we leaving to this 'place'?" She asked him.

"Now, I was just waiting for you to wake. You pretty much drank yourself into a coma, and I didn't want to bother you." He laughed as he watched her face turn red. "C'mon let's go." He grabbed her hand and they were on their way.

"So where is it exactly that we're going?" She asked him.

"It's a place sacred to my parents." He told her, not looking her in the eyes. She gasped.

"Should we be going there then? I don't want to dishonor your family."

"Don't worry, they have given me permission. Plus they already think of you as family." She still had nerves eating at her stomach, but his hand squeezed hers reassuring her. It took them a good hour or two to get where they were going but when she saw where he had taken her, she gasped. It was breathtaking. A mountain surrounded what was a hot spring surrounded by snow and a lake nearby, with a waterfall from the mountain flowing into the lake. Food was easily accessible nearby, and there was a good-sized hut near the hot spring. Some flowers that seemed to glow grew in the area that she had never seen before, and the sky was a brilliant blue up above them. How the snow didn't melt was a mystery to her. "So… what do you think?" Koga asked nervously behind her and she turned to smile at him.

"It's amazing. Thank you so much for bringing me here. It really means so much." Aria's eyes began to fill up with tears and he wiped them away. "Let's go jump in the hot spring, I could really use a dip."

He grinned and began to take off his plated armor once more. He would get revenge for her teasing him last night; especially now that he knew how much she secretly lusted for him. Aria saw him start to undress and widened her eyes, her face beginning to blush, and then she saw him take off his bottoms which really made her face turn red and she turned away taking in a deep breath.

'Why is he doing this? He knows nothing like this can happen until after mating… unless…' She was lost in her thoughts after she heard him sink into the hot spring. She got an idea and set a barrier around the area they would be inhibiting to keep any spying eyes and nosey ears out. She felt his eyes on her and grinned undoing her hair and running her hand through it, then she made her way into the hot spring, stepped over Koga and sat on the opposite side. She had a very seductive look to her face and sat back in a way that made her breasts stick out more than usual, and his eyes widened and he swam over to her not being able to resist any further. He pulled her into a heated kiss hungry for her and she closed her eyes accepting it, he switched their positions sitting on the ledge she was on, and she wrapped herself around him straddling her. She felt something hard hitting her leg and she opened her eyes in alarm and gasped, and Koga just grinned and took this as a chance to invade her mouth with his tongue. She got used to the feeling and took it as a good thing, at least he was excited. She reached behind her and led his hands up to her top, and he wasted no time taking it off. Feeling the contact of skin to skin was a whole new feeling for her, and she enjoyed it greatly. His hands were running all over her body, this was as new of an experience to her as it was to him. She gasped when he squeezed her breast, and he pulled back.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked her, worried. She shook her head and grinned.

"Not at all." She whispered and pulled him into another deep kiss which burned the urge more inside of him. An idea popped into his head and he reached below him to inside her skirt and heard her gasp, he inserted a finger inside her and felt a little knot which he began to rub and he heard her start to moan aloud, which he liked. He liked it _a lot_. He decided to insert two fingers and he watched her face, it went from pain to pleasure in seconds, oh how he longed to be inside her! But this would have to do for now. She grabbed his face and pulled him into another kiss being completely controlled by her body, her mind had nothing to do with anything. Deep down inside she was begging for him to be inside of her, but she kept that part quiet. She suddenly felt the urge to push him up on the snow covered ground and did so; he was kind of taken aback by her actions but went with it. She held his shoulders down, and he took a look at her body, the sun was glowing down on her skin which made her even more of a radiating beauty. She moved down his body planting kisses on his tender skin and made her way down to his privates. She opened her mouth and took it all in as far as she could and he gasped. He had never felt something so amazing before, sure he had to please himself sometimes, but it felt nothing like this. He gripped the ground beneath his and let out a small deep toned moan, different from hers to let her know she was doing a good job. She began to bob her head up and down creating a motion, and then she changed it up and licked the tip just to see what would happen and it sent a jolt of electricity up his body.

"Do that again." He commanded almost forcefully, and she smiled doing it again, not just once but a few times causing him to moan. She bit her lip and then took the whole thing in, taking it as deep as she possibly could and held it there for a few seconds then she brought her mouth back out and started to jerk him off. It didn't take him much longer to release and she luckily caught it and stuck her mouth back on his length and swallowed. Koga sat there taking deep breaths as she washed her mouth out and then crawled back over to him and lie next to him, then they both got back in the hot spring and she sat between his legs and he had his arms around her. He felt even more connected to her than he did before, he could hardly imagine what it would be like after they were bonded together, but he was more than excited. Which reminded him… Aria was watching the sunset, and felt her body change yet again, and he also felt her muscles and body expand and change. She suddenly felt Koga grow tense and turned to look at him.

"What is wrong?" She could smell apprehension in the air and traced the line of his jaw. "You can tell me anything."

"Well, it's more of a question then anything." He said slowly, looking deep into her eyes, almost enchantingly. She searched inside for what his question might be, and then out if nowhere he took her hands and entangled his fingers around hers.

"The first time I asked you this…everything went wrong and Naraku tricked us, but this time I will make sure nothing comes between us again." Aria's face was still full of curiosity as to what the question might be. He took a deep breath and continued. "Aria, as cheesy as it sounds I can't imagine what my life would be like without you. I don't care about anything else except keeping you safe and making you mine and only mine. You're a true princess and I promise I will treat you as nothing less. I have a whole family of wolves who want you to be a part of us so badly. I know first and foremost comes to defeating Naraku, but once he's dead…" Koga cleared his throat and squeezed her hands. "will you do me the honor of being my mate?" Aria's eyes widened, she had honestly not expected this today and had not expected to hear these words from him. The silence was putting Koga on edge and he saw tears start to form at her eyes.

"Koga…. Nothing would ever make me happier than to be your mate. You have no idea. My heart is only whole when I'm around you, and my body aches when you're gone. You are the one I'm meant to be with, I'm certain of it. And no one, especially not Naraku will ever be able to take that away from us." She smiled as tears poured down her face. Last time he asked her this question, there was so much doubt in her mind whether she was ready, but as of the recent events she didn't have to think about it at all, her heart and her mind were set and her soul was ready. He smiled and brought her lips to his in a deep kiss that made her head spin.

"There is one thing that needs to be done though." He told her as he pulled away.

"Anything, I'm ready for whatever it is." He nodded turned her to face the other way putting her hair off to one side and kissed her left shoulder.

"This may sting a little." He whispered into her ear. She nodded and closed her eyes ready for the pain. He bit deep into her skin and tasted her sweet blood; it pleased his animal instincts and made him want her even more. But he licked the mark dry and what were left were two canine bite marks which almost as if by magic turned black. He turned her back around. "This will let any oncoming demon know that you are spoken for, and you will be able to call onto me if need be. This sort of binds us together but not as strongly as will when we complete the mating ritual. Though, these can be removed at any time if you do change your mind."

"Now why on Earth would I ever think to change my mind?" Aria smiled and touched her back, feeling the scar of the bite mark. It was almost like wearing an engagement ring and made her happy that she was 'some body's.' She looked Koga in the eyes and grabbed him in a kiss one last time.

"I love you." He whispered and Aria's heart fluttered hearing the words.

"I love you so much more…"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know I know, Koga seems possibly quite out of character. But he is with the one he loves and that always brings out a different personality in people. I also wanted to bring out another side to Koga, I really hope you all liked it. Please review! :)<strong>


	14. Dark and Dirty

**Chapter 14: Dark and Dirty**

Naraku was in his castle sitting in complete darkness trying to think of ways to bring the Princess down. He knew that Kanna would be an easy way to target her, but it was just not that simple… She had notified him that Koga and Aria had proclaimed themselves as mates, or rather soon-to-be mates. Suddenly, almost out of nowhere he got a very dark and dirty idea of how he was going to get back at her.

"Kagura, find Aria and bring her here immediately. I have something I need to take care of." He grinned, he was going to make sure Aria and Koga would never be mated if it was the last thing he was to do.

* * *

><p>Aria awoke to being held tightly by the demon behind her and his tail was wrapped around her left leg. She slowly became aware that he was becoming increasingly possessive of her the days passed by, not that she minded. She just wondered how he would react to her returning to InuYasha and continuing on her adventure with them. She was excited and anxious to get back with her friends, because they were becoming that much closer to bringing down Naraku. Her lover stirred a little, feeling her wake and she turned towards him; watching him open one of his deep blue eyes and it looked at her.<p>

"Thanks for wakin' me up, I was having a pretty awesome dream." The hardness resting between her legs made her grin, and she had an idea of what the dream had been about. He caught her grin and brought her lips to meet his. They had barely left the hut in the past three days but neither of them minded much. They got away from everyone just to be with each other. Aria knew this would be their last day together for a while and intended to make it count just like the rest. She brought his hardness up to meet her moist parts just to tease him and rubbed him against her. They both took pleasure in this and he groaned pushing himself atop her and locking her arms so she couldn't move and he caught her smirking. "Stop bein' a bad girl! Do you like to see just how close you can push me to my limits?!" Aria giggled at him and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm just trying to get out of you what I can, you know this is our last day together for a while." Aria softened her features and her smirk started to fall. After bonding them together with the bite he began to feel her every emotion whenever she was near, and sometimes he could catch her thoughts which helped him a lot, but he wasn't sure how it would be when she was away. He knew that she would be able to call on him whenever she needed him and he could be there in a flash and she would be able to do the same to him, but she was the one who needed protecting. Not him. He groaned when she had somehow gotten one of her hands free and grabbed onto him, stroking him softly. Boy, had she gotten good at that. He closed his eyes enjoying it deeply. She was right, they should enjoy this day while they had it and he was determined to take advantage of the last day they had together to the very last minute. He opened his eyes and grinned kissing her deeply, then kissed the side of her neck, down her shoulder and then led kisses all down her stomach, especially in the sensitive spots that he knew tickled her, and eventually made his way down to her moistness and rubbed his finger against her clit which made her twitch in excitement. He saw her bite her lip and she moaned, after some very fun experimentation he found it to be her most sensitive spot, he decided to try something new and he pressed his mouth into her womanhood working his way up from her entrance to the sensitive little bud and began to lick it. She arched her back which made her scoot away from him, so he growled and pulled her back towards him clenching his claws into her skin which made her moan more. One of the thing he loved, was that she enjoyed pain during these sexytimes. He flicked his tongue over her spot and stuck two fingers inside of her hitting her g-spot until he felt her release herself and he licked it all up, he loved the taste of her more than anything else, that and her blood. It was as if those two things had become his drug. Aria had never felt so much pleasure in her life, and she was thankful that he was the one she was sharing it with, every day their love grew so much stronger and she couldn't wait for the day that they would give themselves to each other. She had become a puppy in love and there was no better feeling than that.

The two climbed into the lake to clean themselves up and got dressed, Koga left his armor plates off though, they weren't really needed at the time. They hunted down a boar nearby, Aria let Koga do all the killing, and he had tried to get her to join him, but to no avail. She did help him roast it though and cooked it much better than he ever could have, which just added to the ongoing mental list he had of reasons why she would be the perfect mate for him. They had a nice lunch and dinner and decided it was time to head back to the den. Aria had told him all about her life in her and Kagome's world, how she had gone to school, about cars, marketplaces, planes, ships, phones, computers, and all their technology. Most of the things he hadn't been able to understand but he listened to everything she had to say, and she listened to everything he had to tell her. She learned about his life, the training he went through to become the high powered demon he is, it took up 20 years of his life. But in the end it had earned him a high ranking spot in the wolf demon tribe, something he was extensively proud of. She also found out his age, 192 years old, which was extremely young in demon years. So he was about equivalent to her in human years, just a few years older. They finally got back to the den a few hours later and the first ones to greet them were of course Kame and Kei. They were aware of the mating proposal long before anyone else, and in all honesty Aria didn't realize that they could know such things. She had accustomed to this world easily, but there were still tons of surprises. Kame grabbed Aria in a ginormous hug so tight Aria thought her eyes would pop out, and Kei grabbed his son in a very tight hug as well, congratulating him.

"Let me see let me see!" Kame squealed as she let Aria go. Aria looked up to Koga questioningly and he pointed to her back.

"She wants to see the mark." He shrugged. Aria assumed it was basically the same as an engagement ring to them and turned around with her back facing Koga's parents, but before she could pull down her shoulder strap Kame was already at it. She brushed her fingers over the mark and gasped happily.

"The Gods of Love are rejoicing! There is no better match out there! Now, I'm sure you two are exhausted from your days alone." Kame winked. "Go inside and get some rest." Aria bowed to Kame even though she knew not to.

"Thank you so very much for letting me visit your sacred place. It meant nothing less than the world to me."

"You and my son are to be mates, there is no more of a repayment you could fend towards us…. Except for some grandchildren of course." Kame laughed, grabbing her mate by the waist. Aria and Koga's faces turned bright red and Aria's eyes widened.

"But now is not the time to worry about that. You both have an important task at hand. Aria, as Koga's mate it is now your combined responsibility to distinguish of Naraku so we can all live happily and peacefully knowing revenge has been taken for our brothers." Kei looked at her with the same blue eyes Koga had. Aria nodded at him.

"Destroying Naraku is my first priority, it always has been. He will not get away with killing another wolf demon, let alone a demon in my watch. I can swear to you all." All the wolf demons had gathered on the cliff they stood upon watching the conversation play out, and then they all cheered hearing Aria's news. As they walked through the den, demons and wolves both congratulated them, and finally they got to Ginta and Hakakku.

"It's so great to finally have you as our sister!" Hakakku grabbed Aria in a hug and Koga smacked him over the head.

"Hey lay off!" Koga closed his eyes and put his hands on his hips. Aria laughed.

"I'm not your sister yet, not until after Naraku is gone and dead." A serious look came across her eyes and then exhaustion hit her like a train. She swayed and Koga caught her.

"You okay?" He asked her, worried.

"Yeah.. I guess today's… activities just got to me." She grinned up at him and stood up. "I'll meet you in your room Koga." She called to him as her hips swayed from side to side. Koga caught Ginta and Hakakku staring at her ass which was he guessed she was moving like that on purpose and he growled.

"If I catch you two starin' at her like that again your heads will be on the fire poles outside." He chased after his mate to be, but not before glaring at them one last time. They both gulped and decided to head in the other direction. When he got down to hall to his room the fire was already out and Aria was already sprawled out in his bed. He shook his head and laughed, got undressed and climbed in bed next to his lover.

"I'm going to miss having you next to me every night." He whispered huskily in her ear. She turned and looked at him with wide eyes.

"You are?" She asked. "I thought you would have gotten enough of me the past five days."

"Don't make me laugh. You know I could never get tired of you." He kissed her softly, but she wanted more than that so she bit his lip, making him open his mouth, but he sent his tongue in after hers. He felt her tracing his muscles on his chest and abs with her finger, and she wrapped her leg around his waist. He liked where this was going and decided to take advantage of her open invitation to her sweet spot.

* * *

><p>The next morning Aria woke early as though as it was an internal alarm clock….or a little wolf pup licking her face happily. She turned over and covered her face with her pillow groaning. Koga lifted his head and with his bloodshot eyes he glared at the pup that then lowered its head and trotted back out to the main den room.<p>

Aria sighed, "It's too early." Koga caressed her face.

"Yes, but you also have to go back to the others today." A fact she wish she could ignore, but she knew it was inevitable. She did need to train, especially with her sword. Aria sat up and pulled the blanket with her to cover her naked body.

"Well then, I suppose we should get up." She ruffled his hair and then stood to get ready for the day, starting with putting on her clothes. The two stalled her leaving as long as they could, before Aria felt she really needed to go. He stood with her on the cliff the winds blowing strong making her hair flow beautifully, and she turned to him. He grabbed her hands and pulled her close to him.

"If you need anything Aria, and I do mean _anything, _please just call for me. It won't be hard for me to get away. If anything happens to you now, I don't know what I'll do. You're a part of my heart that I cannot lose." He pulled her into a hug and held her tightly, for how long she didn't know and didn't care.

"I love you Koga." She looked up at him and stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. The female wolves watched and sighed, the scene warming their hearts. It was obvious their almost leader was deep in love, and the feeling spread throughout the clan.

"I love you too." He watched her turn, and eventually their hands let go of each other and she was gone in the blink of an eye. He sighed and walked back into the den.

* * *

><p>Aria on the otherhand was transported to Kaede's in almost no time at all and she landed nearby the well. She walked to the village and was greeted by a very cheerful Shippo.<p>

"Ariaaaa! You're back!" Shippo exclaimed happily wrapping himself around her abdomin. He sniffed her and looked up at her with narrowed eyes. "Why do you smell weird?"

"Yeah, why do I smell that mangy wolf all over you?" InuYasha asked crossing his arms with Kagome, Sango, and Miroku standing next to him.

"It's just because she was with him for such a long period time InuYasha. Geez, you've been so touchy lately." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"No…this is different." He walked up to Aria and pulled at her sleeve. The wolves had made Aria special armor at Koga's request. Her breastplate was made completely up of metal such as Koga's was but it was no larger than a bra, just protecting her vitals, her skirt was made up of fur though. She had wraps around her calves covered by fur, and her feet were wrapped in wraps. InuYasha saw the markings and his eyes widened.

"So you've decided to mate with the mangy wolf, have ya?" He asked her, crossing his arms. She turned to InuYasha and felt insulted.

"If you're asking me to take it back I won't." Aria narrowed her eyes at him crossing her arms.

"Suddenly you've become so much like him." He laughed. "I'm happy for you." InuYasha grabbed her in a hug. "We need to wash you off though so I don't get nauseas from that mangy wolf's smell!" Aria smiled and rolled her eyes at him.

"So let's get to it and start training!" Aria smiled. "Where are we starting?"

"I think we should start off training you on the bow and arrow just so you'll be extremely versatile if the time comes and you need to use a bow." Sango commented pulling off her outer dress and in her demon slayer wear.

"I can help with that." Kagome smiled pulled out her arrows and they began practicing shooting trees and random moving objects with the help of Shippo and his fox magic. They practiced bow and arrow straight for over three days until Aria's shot was perfect and she could hit anything; she could probably even put Kikyo to shame.

Aria sat next to the fire in a circle with the rest of her friends studying her hands. She had had trouble the past few days trying to sleep having numerous nightmares, and the warmth next to her she grew accustomed to wasn't there.

Aria sighed and endlessly tried to get to sleep, but to no avail. This went on for days until she just grew so exhausted from all the training. InuYasha brought her to Totosai who was surprised at the sight of her sword.

"I've never seen anything like this! Where did you get it?" The man asked scratching his head.

"My mother left it for me, Kaguya." She told him, watching him closely. Her sword was truly a piece of work.

"It has a lot of power built into it, I would say that over a thousand demon's souls were forged into this sword making it all the stronger. If you don't mind, I'd like to keep it here for a few days and I can make it even better if you'd like." Totosai asked her and Aria nodded fiercely.

"I'm gonna need all I can get with this battle coming up.." She smiled, but inside she wasn't excited for this battle at all. More like terrified. So next on her training list was hand to hand combat. They all decided that InuYasha would be her best teacher at this, while the others were in town they decided to spar in the forest far away from everyone else just so they wouldn't be a danger.

"I gotta warn ya, just because you're a girl doesn't mean imma go easy on you!" InuYasha grinned, he had just his white undershirt with the sleeves rolled up and and his red pants on, and Aria had her clothes from the wolf demons which InuYasha seemed to find an excuse to complain about the "stench" it carried, but she didn't notice. It just made her feel close to home.

"I wouldn't expect you to. You wouldn't be InuYasha otherwise!" Aria laughed as she finished stretching out her muscles and got in her fighting stance. Her legs set apart and hands balled into fists, prepared to attack. She had wrapped her hands in preparation for the attack so her skin wouldn't get eaten away. Aria being impatient like she was made the first move and ran after InuYasha missing him, as he easily dodged her and grabbed her leg, spinning her around and threw her into a tree, but she spun herself around and landed feet first crouching on the tree watching his movements. He ran at her with his fist pulled back and punched at her stomach but she jumped past him grabbing him by his shirt and pushed him deep into the ground leaving a trail following to where he lay. Aria dusted her hands off and cracked a few knuckles feeling proud of herself, when she turned and saw InuYasha getting up, looking pissed. He looked around him and noticed the sun was setting and he sighed, he turned and saw the breeze specifically blowing on Aria and watched her change, it truly was amazing and it seemed to become more and more drastic every day. Maybe she was becoming closer to being a full demon? Aria grinned, her now bright yellow eyes staring InuYasha down, and she ran at him almost in the blink of and threw a kick up at him which if had connected with his head it could have been fatal but he caught it with his arm, and they went at it with each other for only God knows how long. It seemed to be hours, or that's what Kagome made it seem like when the others went to go find them. The two half demon's were covered in sweat, their hair matted to their faces both breathing heavily staring each other down.

"Jeez you guys! You tore this forest apart!" Kagome shrieked when she saw them. There was practically no grass left and multiple trees had almost broken in half.

"We….had….to…fight." Aria said between breaths as she collapsed down to one knee right before InuYasha also fell.

"Well luckily for you both I cleansed the Inn, and the Inn owner was generous enough to give us three rooms!" Miroku grinned, mainly at Sango who turned red in the face.

And so, after eating dinner in town they made their way to the Inn and headed to separate rooms, Aria decided it was best if Shippo slept with her and they all hastily agreed, slamming their doors (well not really doors but screen doors) in her face. She blinked and then laughed heading to her room.

* * *

><p>It was about three in the morning, she guessed by the position of the moon, and Shippo crashed out early. All she could hear was the sound of her companions making noises that sent red running through her face. She banged her head back on her pillow a few times and decided to get out of the bed and go to her window, rain started to pour and she took a deep breath and decided to walk outside and sit on the porch. She sat near the edge leaning on a pole and felt the mist of the rain on her skin. It didn't surprise her much that Sango and Miroku were at this point in their relationship, she saw the looks they gave each other. But it made her happy that they found each other because they really did deserve each other. It was InuYasha and Kagome who shocked her more… she hadn't expected Kagome to be willing, but she had known InuYasha for over two years now. Her and Koga didn't know each other for more than a few months and they could barely bare to keep their hands off each other. Why should she expect any less of Kagome and InuYasha? Although, she began to believe that the reason was partially that the mating season was coming up. Sango told her all about it, having extensive experience in demons, she found she could ask her practically anything she needed and Sango knew the answer. Sango warned her to make sure she was able to control herself when she was with Koga because instinctively he would have more trouble than usual control over his needs. She figured what they had been doing would likely be able to hold him over, but she really had no experience with such a thing. He had lived a while and had been dealing with it for quite some time but he had never had to deal with it while almost being mated. She sighed, what torture she must have been causing him. It just made her nervous to know that Koga would basically be in heat for a few weeks, especially with all those other female wolf demons that would be willing to do anything to make their leader happy. She knew all of them wanted him to themselves, and though it bothered her, she wouldn't say anything. Aria stretched her back out as it had become tense with her thoughts, and she smiled realizing her body was becoming stronger every day. She had formed her own set of abs, and she had a nice pair of biceps that she had gained. All the running she had done as of late made her legs into pure muscle, much like her soon-to-be mate's. She smiled, thinking that he would enjoy the look of her new body as a few weeks ago she didn't have much definition to her, but now on the other hand… The idea of actually being able to defeat Naraku was becoming more and more realistic to her. She closed her eyes as she heard someone standing behind her.<p>

"You begin to look more and more like your wretched mother every day." The woman smiled crossing her arms slowly; Aria turned her head and stood up.

"Kagura!...What are you doing here?" Aria stepped back from her into the rain and glared at the red eyed woman. She reached for her sword and realized she left it with Totosai, sighing.

"It's pathetic you don't have a way to protect yourself, this makes it almost too easy. And don't even bother calling for your friends, Naraku made sure they would be preoccupied." Kagura smiled, she waved her hand and Aria swayed and then fell back unconscious. "…It really was as easy as he said." Kagura lifted the girls' body and they were on their way to Naraku's castle.

* * *

><p>Kagome shot up in her bed in a cold sweat having a nightmare too cruel for words. InuYasha groaned in his sleep and opened bloodshot eyes.<p>

"What're you doin' I was sleeping like a baby!" He grabbed her and tried to pull her back down. She pushed his arms off her and ran to Aria's room and pushed open the paper screen door, and as she thought Aria was nowhere in sight. Kagome took a few steps back and gasped. InuYasha ran out, Tessaiga in hand ready to attack. "Kagome what's wrong!?" He looked in Aria's room and too found her nowhere in sight. "Damn…" Sango and Miroku hearing the commotion coming from outside ran out.

"Well, maybe she just ran off to go see Koga. It would make sense since they haven't seen each other in weeks." Miroku shrugged, not thinking much of it.

"It doesn't seem like Aria to just go and run off like that." Sango frowned.

"I had a dream.. that something bad was going to her." Kagome held her hand to her chest.

"This has Naraku written all over it. I'm gettin' sick of him popping up." InuYasha growled squeezing tightly on the hilt of his sword.

* * *

><p>Aria opened her eyes, everything was hazy and she had a headache. She was extremely cold and realized she was wearing clothes foreign to her. A white silk kimono that was practically see through, what was she kidding herself. It <em>was <em>see-through. She wasn't wearing this earlier which meant that someone had changed her while she was passed out, but she felt lucky that they hadn't just snapped her neck and killed her. She tried to move her wrists and realized that she was cuffed to the bed. Legs and arms… she was beginning to believe that maybe she wasn't actually that lucky. The atmosphere was familiar to her, she was in Naraku's castle… She closed her eyes and breathed in. Why had he brought her here? Why didn't he just kill her? He had the chance… Soon she would find out the answer as she heard footsteps outside the room she was in. She knew it was him because she felt her soul cringe whenever he was near. There was nothing holy or good about the man, he was complete and utter evil. He walked in and grinned at Aria.

"What an honor it is to be in your presence again, Princess." He grinned speaking in his low smooth voice that sent chills up her spine.

"What do you want with me Naraku? Why am I here?" She asked him with a look of pure hatred on her face. He walked closer to her running his finger up her leg to her thigh, he stopped at her crotch and shot his eyes up to her face smirking. His body was ice cold, his touch almost burned her.

"I'm going to punish you Aria. You seem to think you can go off and do all these things without consulting me first." He shook his head and stuck his hand under the kimono touching her sensitive area which made her gasp, and close her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" She reopened her eyes and looked hard at him. He laughed walking up towards her face and reached under her the kimono by her shoulder and grabbed the markings Koga left, which made her let out a blood curdling scream, it felt like her shoulder was lit on fire, and the markings became red.

* * *

><p>Koga was deep in slumber, he had planned to get up early the next day to go and surprise Aria with a visit. But something jolted him out of his sleep, and in his head he heard Aria's scream. He jumped up looked around and shook his head. "I'm goin' crazy it's all probably in my head."<p>

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?" She asked, screaming in Naraku's face.<p>

"Haven't you figured it out, Princess? I cannot allow you to go through this mating process with that impudent wolf. So, I'm going to steal your virginity for myself. He made the mistake of waiting so long to do it himself." Naraku smirked ripping the kimono off of her and taking her body in, the moonlight shone upon her milky white skin and he licked his lips. "I hope you're going to enjoy this as much as I will." He walked to her and took off his own kimono. She gasped, he had so many scars all over him, but when you're a villain what can you expect? "Impressed I take it. I know your _little _wolf doesn't measure up to me, understand? So you may as well take the opportunity while it stands. Not that I'm giving you much of a choice." He lifted his hands which made her body rise from the bed, and he knelt to the ground pulling the bottom of her body toward his face and he began to lick her so fiercely, she felt nothing but pain. No pleasure was involved, but perhaps that was because she refused to allow herself to feel it. He stuck two fingers inside of her, nails as sharp as blades. He seemed to know what he was doing, but Aria refused to allow him the gratification of knowing that. Tears had formed at the corners of her eyes, and she let out tears. This wasn't supposed to happen. How could she promise herself to Koga now? Aria let the tears fall slowly down the sides of her face, she could do nothing to stop Naraku, so she just lay there. Naraku finally stopped, but she felt no comfort. She felt him position himself at her core and rub up and down, just as Koga had done many times before to tease her. He pulled her upwards and changed the position of the cuffs on her hands to being tied behind her back so she wasn't so constricted and he had better access to her body. He brought his face close to hers and licked from her breast, up her collarbone, up her neck, to her face and to her lips; but she kept her mouth tightly shut, staring at Naraku with dead eyes. She felt as though her soul had been taken and he was the reason for it. He pushed himself slightly inside of her, watching her eyes widen in a gasp, and with a single movement he shoved himself all the way into her tightness.

"KOOOOOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA." She cried out and Naraku smacked her across the face.

* * *

><p>Koga was sitting in his secret spot since he had not been able to go back to sleep. He was worried, and he had good reason to be. He felt his heart clench and he felt her call for him, he felt as though she was in danger and terrified. He jumped from where he was sitting down to the ground and followed where his heart led him to, hoping it wouldn't be too late.<p>

He pumped himself in and out in and out, faster and faster every time, and before Aria knew it he flipped her over so she was face down on the bed and he was entering her from behind. Her tears stained the sheets below her, which Naraku seemed to enjoy more than he would have if she were enjoying it. He pulled on her long hair and pulled her hair back. She made a soft grunt noise, and blood started to fall from her hands. She had dug her fingernails into her hands so deep, it would leave marks. Aria gasped and turned her head. She heard him running down the hall and he punched a hole in the wall so big that you could fit fifty Koga's inside of it. He was baring his fangs and his eyes weren't even blue anymore they were completely red.

"Koga!" Aria screamed, her voice muffled below the bed. Naraku paid no attention to the wolf demon and continued to ravage his woman right in front of him. He felt himself release into her and Aria wince as she felt his seed flow into her. Koga ran at Naraku and punched him through the wall and into the next room, he wasn't even breathing normally, every breath came out as a growl. Naraku grinned standing up.

"Beat me senseless all you want you pathetic piece of meat. This wench has already been claimed as mine as my seed flows through her, and now as you might recall you cannot mate with her. Though, you really are the one to blame for taking so long." Naraku laughed as his body vanished into thin air as did the miasma surrounding them. Koga was standing in fury not five feet from Aria's shivering body. She was partially cold, and partially terrified of the version of the man she loved standing in front of her. She felt his energy calm down and his features turned to normal, as he turned to look as her with sad eyes and he walked to her and held her tight, grabbing something to cover her with.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you to the mutt." He whispered. She sat there shaking in his arms, but she laid her head to rest on his chest. Aria had no words to say, her mind and body were in shock. "I'm going to find a way around this Aria I promise. I will do whatever I have to to make you mine. You are not leaving my sight again." He kissed her forehead and hugged her even tighter. A few minutes later InuYasha and the others ran through the door and saw the destruction surrounding Koga and Aria who still seemed frozen.

"What happened..?" Sango asked, wearing her mask. Kagome walked over to Aria and bent down to look at her. Aria looked up at her in the eyes, but Kagome noticed how unusually empty they seemed.

"Aria what happened?" Kagome asked her.

"Naraku raped her." Koga answered, started to feel his blood boil once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that sums it up for this chapter! I've never written anything like this before. I hope it was okay? I hope you all enjoy, and please review! <strong>


	15. A Dangerous Encounter

**Chapter 15: A Dangerous Encounter**

* * *

><p>"Koga… Koga!" Aria yelled, spinning in circles trying to find her mate to be. Everything was hazy and moving in slow motion. Wherever they were, they were in a dark place that was dripping with liquids from the ceiling, and the ground was squishy. It all seemed very familiar to her, like she was having déjà vu. After searching for what felt like hours, she fell to the floor in frustration and started sobbing. She felt lost, and before she knew it, her surroundings had changed completely. She was standing in front of Naraku, and realized that Koga was there as well and she gasped which made him turn to look at her.<p>

"Koga!"

"Aria…" Koga smiled and began to walk towards her, and right before her eyes Naraku sent a large tentacle right through Koga's heart and Koga almost instantly fell limp. Naraku shook him free and grinned devilishly. Aria's eyes filled up with tears and they began to pour out. Aria ran up to Koga and held him close to her. Naraku waved his hand and three or four tentacles wrapped around her neck, she began to feel the inability to breath, so she reached for her sword and cut the tentacles and she dropped to the ground, landing in the pool of blood beneath her.

* * *

><p>Aria shot up in bed, gasping for air and her face tearstained. She felt her neck and it was sore to the touch, probably bruised. This was the fourth day in a row that she had the same exact dream. Aria fell back into her bed hitting her head hard into the pillow beneath it; she pulled the blankets up to her nose and sighed, reading the clock next to her bed. It was 2:35 AM. InuYasha and Kagome had brought her back a few days ago, all agreeing she needed to rest after the events as of late. Koga reluctantly let her leave; scared something would happen to her but Kagome reassured him it would be impossible for something to happen. Aria really did miss him very much. They had barely had anytime to see each other, and she wasn't really in the mood to converse at all when he found her. But all she really wanted in that moment was to be held by him. She knew though she wasn't ready to go back.<p>

* * *

><p>Koga was sitting by the well, he hadn't moved since Aria went back to her time. Kagome and the others brought him food and other things to help keep up his strength, but you could tell he hadn't slept in days. InuYasha decided to go talk to the wolf before his actions made him sick and winter was coming soon so he'd need to be healthy as possible.<p>

"What're you doin' to yourself? You know if Aria saw you like this she'd be upset." InuYasha said from behind Koga who didn't move.

"It's my fault this happened. I let this happen to her…" Koga said quietly.

"You can't let that bother you; I doubt she blames you at all." InuYasha shrugged sitting next to him.

"Why do you even act like you care?" Koga asked, looking at him. InuYasha sighed.

"Aria's made you into such a girl. She's like my little sis, and if she cares about you, I guess I have to as well. Look, I'll go talk to her and try to bring her back. Get some rest before you pass out." InuYasha jumped down the well and before no time was back in Aria and Kagome's world. He had a hard time remembering where Aria was but as he got closer, he could smell her and made his way to her house. InuYasha jumped his way up a tree and into her window.

"InuYasha! What in the world.." Aria gasped, shocked that he was there. She had been writing lyrics to a new song. "I thought Kagome would come or something…"

"Feh, your mangy wolf is depressed without you there. You have to understand something about mates, Aria. They literally can't live without each other. You haven't mated yet, I know that, but you've already claimed him as yours, and he has with you. How horrible have you felt since you left our world?" InuYasha asked her. Aria had never seen this side of him before, so serious.

"I've been miserable… Barely able to get out of bed." Aria whispered. He sat on the bed next to her.

"Imagine feeling 100x worse, that's how he's feeling. Everything with this mating multiplies with him since he's a full demon." Aria looked down, ashamed. She didn't know what pain she was causing him by being away. "I know you need time to heal, Kagome's told me I dunno how many times, but try to come back soon? Koga needs you. We all miss you." InuYasha hugged her and felt tears fall into his fire robe and sighed. He had no idea what she was going through, which hurt him, but there really wasn't much he could do but he let her go and stood.

"I'll come back in a few days I promise. Make sure he's getting sleep and food; knock him out if you have to. I know how stubborn he can be." Aria smiled and InuYasha nodded, then he walked to the window and jumped back out and she watched him leave. Aria sighed, walking into her closet and changed into some workout clothes and tennis shoes. She tied her long hair up into a ponytail and stretched her body out and then went outside for a run.

* * *

><p>InuYasha returned to the Feudal Era and Koga hadn't moved as InuYasha had expected. "She said she's coming back soon."<p>

"How soon is soon?" Koga asked InuYasha, making himself stand up.

"A few days maybe." InuYasha crossed his arms. He understood Koga's impatience and uneasiness. It drove him _crazy_ when Kagome was gone back to her time and he usually got her back after a few hours. A few seconds later both demons realized that Ginta and Hakakku were heading their way.

"What do you want?" Koga asked them, annoyed already.

"Koga, Kame is frantic. She wants to see you immediately." Ginta told him, breathing hard. Koga looked them hard in the eyes, and saw worry. He looked down, trying to think of what to do. He wanted to be the first person that Aria saw when she came back, but he had an instinctive obligation to his clan.

"We'll bring her to you first thing when she comes back." InuYasha told him, it was almost as if he had read Koga's mind. Koga nodded and then ran back to the den with his wolf companions.

* * *

><p>Aria had run far, further than she usually did when she would go on jogs but her heart just told her to keep going. When she finally came to a stop she recognized where she was. The den. 600 years had definitely taken its toll on the beautiful land that used to be. It made her really sad that this would be their future; she just wished they could respect nature and live with humans like they did in the past. She sighed and then stepped into the den. All their memories blew through her like a blast of wind and it knocked the air out of her and she fell to the ground. She began to miss him and the other wolf demons more than ever. She sat against the wall and wondered what he was doing, closing her eyes. Coincidentally he was sitting in the same spot she was, just finishing talking to his mom. She had promised Koga she would help them figure out what they could do to fix this. First, they would all have to go talk to the head wolf demon and get it all sorted out. Aria felt as though his arms were around her and she was in his presence, but that was a foolish thought of course. She sighed and stood up, wiping off her bottom and ran back to her house. She climbed in the shower and cleaned herself off, then went downstairs where she knew her mom would be. Ayumi was sitting in the living room, reading a book. When she first got back home, Ayumi's eyes poured out tears.<p>

'I was so worried about you, I hadn't seen you in months. I was worried something had happened to you.' Ayumi caressed her daughters' face and then hugged her tightly. Aria had told her about everything that happened. She wasn't worried about her mom thinking she was crazy, because her mom had a wide imagination herself. Ayumi smiled at the thought of her daughter being married, well rather mated as they called it. She had even seen the markings that this Koga left on her. It really was surreal to her but she was glad she was back. For now at least.

"Mom?" Aria called from down the hall and then sat on the couch across from her mom.

"What is it dear?" Ayumi set her book down and saw the look on her daughters' face.

"I think I'm going to go back…" Aria said quietly, not looking at her mom.

"But you just returned…" Ayumi said softly, feeling saddened.

"I know I did, but my heart longs to there with him, it's been really hard on me to be away. My life is there now." Aria finally grew the courage and looked her mom in the face, which she saw tears start to form, and the woman nodded.

"I understand. Who am I to keep you from where you belong?" Ayumi stood up and walked to her daughter and kissed her on the forehead. "Go. Your friends need you." Aria looked at her mom surprised and she stood up, hugging the woman.

"I promise I'll come visit more often… I've just been really busy training." Aria looked her mom in the face and smiled. "And next time I'll try and bring Koga so you can meet him." She walked to the door and made her way out back to the well.

* * *

><p>"Koga, it's important you go talk to the elders before Aria comes to explain yourself to them." Kame told him after having a long talk with her husband.<p>

"Wouldn't it be better if we both go? She was the one involved.." Koga stood and crossed his arms, not seeing her reasoning.

"I understand what you think son, but it's also important that you both know what you're to face. She's to be your mate Koga. You have to protect her in every way you can, even from your own clan if need be…" Kei reasoned him stepping from behind his mate. Koga looked at the both of them and nodded then grabbed Ginta and Hakakku by the back of their armor and dragged them out of the cave with him.

"What're you taking us for?!" Hakakku asked him while flailing his arms around.

"They're going to need a second and third statement and since Aria's not here I'm gonna need you both whether you like it or not." Koga started to run and the other two sighed.

* * *

><p>Aria climbed through the well and breathed in. She was finally home in clear air. She ran quickly to Kaede's village and smiled seeing the others sitting around a fire cooking lunch. Kagome and InuYasha turned to her and smiled as did Sango and Miroku.<p>

"We're so glad you're back and safe!" Kagome stood up and ran over to her, hugging her.

"You really should be getting back to your wolf though," InuYasha stood up, crossing his arms. "The two others came saying Koga's mother was frantic or somethin'." Aria's eyes widened and she turned to take off to the den.

"Koga!" Aria jumped up the rocks to the den and ran inside. Kame squealed when she saw Aria and hugged her tightly.

"Oh I'm so happy to see you're safe! We were so worried!" Kame let her go.

"W-where's Koga?" Kame asked her slightly concerned.

"Oh, he went to the northern tribe to explain to the leaders of the wolf tribe about your guys' situation." Kame smiled slightly, putting her hand on Aria's shoulder.

"That's the tribe Ayame belongs to.. correct?"Aria asked her, looking up at her slowly and Kame nodded in response. "Where is this tribe?"

"It's in the northern mountains, in the same direction as my mate and I's secret place. You just keep going up further and you'll find it." Kame smiled and in an instant Aria had disappeared.

"Do you think it was a good idea to let her go?" Kei asked her, slipping his hands around his mates' waist.

"I think that what needs to happen will happen and the tribe leaders will see Aria and Koga's love proven in front of them." Kame smiled and turned to the man standing behind her.

* * *

><p>Ginta and Hakakku were running along a river, stalking some fish. They both dove in and tried to get their hands on them, but of course they both failed miserably flipping in and out of the water like fish themselves. They sat along the banks surrounded by their wolf pack and sighed in hunger.<p>

"It really is hard to catch food in unfamiliar territory…" Ginta grumbled. "We woulda been better off attacking that human tribe we came across earlier."

"Naw, Koga told us we're not allowed to attack humans anymore." Hakakku sighed, shaking his head.

"And if Aria or Kagome knew we would have attacked a human tribe, they'd both be really mad." Ginta shivered at the thought.

"We sure have traveled a long way." Hakakku rested his chin on his arms.

"This way Master Jaken! The river is this way!" The two wolves heard a young girls' voice and turned to see the little girl bursting through the bushes behind them that they had once attacked, long ago. Their wolf companions moved toward the girl with hungry eyes.

"It's a human girl!" Ginta said astonished. The wolves slowly advanced toward her, growling with hunger. "Hey hey! Calm down you mutts!"

"We can't eat humans!" Hakakku said to them angrily as the wolves lifted their heads toward their masters and whined.

Rin stood frozen in fear as she faced the demons and wolves in front of her, having a flashback of the attack Koga had let out on her village some years before. She remembered running endlessly, as she tripped over a branch and the wolves let out their attack on her. She heard some movement from the bush behind her.

"Huh?" Jaken stepped from the bushes as Rin jumped to cower in fear behind him. 'No surprise she's afraid, she was once attacked by wolves…' "You there, wolves! Leave this area immediately!"

"Why should we?! Besides, who do you think you're talking to?" Ginta asked the little imp putting his hands on his hips, angry that such a minor demon would insult them.

"We're the right and left hand men of Koga! The young leader of the wolf demon tribe! I'm Hakakku, the shrewd one!"

"And I'm Ginta, I have dimples!" Ginta grinned pointing the dimples in his face grinning. Jaken looked at them, almost in disbelief.

"Hahahah! You must have heard of us!" The two answered at the same time, both looking cocky and putting their hands on their hips. Jaken simply just shook his head.

"Nope, never." The two wolf men kind of shrunk in disappointment to his answer. "Cower before me, you dainty wolves! For it has been centuries that I have started serving my Lord Sesshomaru! Crossed through 3,000 worlds have I, his most loyal follower. I answer to the name Jaken!"

"Oh boy, what a braggart." Hakakku whined.

"I've never heard of you _or_ this Sesshomaru!" Ginta recoiled.

"How dare you insult my Lord!?" Jaken raised his staff, and Ginta and Hakakku and the wolves all started to growl in defense.

"We'll take you on if it's a fight you're looking for!" Hakakku threatened. Then, almost if out of nowhere Sesshomaru stepped forward to Jaken's side.

"Jaken, what is all this commotion about?" Sesshomaru asked him, staring down the wolves with no emotion as usual.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin stood and hid behind Sesshomaru still shaking in fear.

"Who're you and what do you want?" Ginta asked as the wolves beside him and Hakakku started to back down, they could obviously tell they were no match for Sesshomaru.

"If it's a fight you're looking for, you can have it!" Hakakku yelled, repeating himself from earlier. Sesshomaru's facial expression changed to a dangerous glare, which scared the two wolves.

"We're gonna run, but it ain't outta fear!" And with that the wolves disappeared out of their sight. Sesshomaru watched them leave, making sure they weren't to return.

"Ah Rin?" Rin stepped forward and looked up at the man. "Weren't you going to catch some fish?" Rin's face brightened and she nodded.

"Oh yes!"

* * *

><p>Up ahead about 50 miles, the wolves stopped and parked themselves by a lone tree where they had agreed to meet Koga, resting from their encounter, when they smelled a familiar scent heading their way.<p>

"Aria! You're back!" They grinned as they saw her run up to them.

"Hey! You guys look exhausted and like you saw a ghost! What's wrong?" Aria bent down next to them, putting her hands on their heads to make sure they weren't sick.

"There's a powerful demon ahead! We're worried that if Koga runs into him, he will try to battle him. It's no secret that this demon could easily dispose of Koga no problem. His power almost seemed, endless." Ginta said with wondrous eyes.

"You gotta help us convince him to go around, because you know he won't listen to us, but we know he'll listen to you!" Hakakku sincerely looked worried for his leader.

"Well.. who's this all powerful demon?" Aria asked them, slightly worried.

"He said his name was….Sesshomaru?" Ginta looked at Hakakku, who nodded in confirmation and Aria fell back in shock.

* * *

><p>"I want to thank you for taking the time to talk to me today; I know you guys are really busy." Koga told the elders who nodded at him in return.<p>

"You are one of our most loyal and highly respected wolf demons, we have no other option." An older wolf demon smiled at him.

"What is it you needed to speak to us about?" An elder woman asked him? She had long thick tied back hair and very sharp eyes.

"As you all may have heard, my mate to be was raped by the evil demon Naraku. And I know by the teachings and all of demon history demons are not eligible to be mated unless they are both pure." Koga looked down hearing them all speak to each other softly, but even with his sharp ears he couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Where is this…mate to be of yours?" The woman asked him, crossing her arms.

"She is visiting home, trying to recover from what happened." Koga answered her.

"Does she not trust you enough to let you help her heal? If you two are to be mates, you both should know you will depend on only each other for everything. I refuse to speak of this anymore until she is here, facing us as well. You are dismissed." She looked him in the eyes and then all the elders disappeared, and Koga stood there, shocked.

"You should already know that the Elders are on my side Koga. They don't agree with bringing other types of demons, or half-fledglings into our kind." The familiar female voice stepped towards him putting her hand on his shoulder and he turned to face her. "You should just give in and be with me. It would just make it easier on everyone." Koga looked down at the red head with no emotion in his eyes.

"Ayame, if you mess this up for me I swear you will regret it for the rest of your long life. Aria is 100 times the woman you will ever be. I would have thought you would have given up by now. It just shows how weak you truly are." Koga said to her coldly and then he ran out of the cave.

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru is InuYasha's older brother. He's a cold-blooded killer; he doesn't even have any restraint when it comes to InuYasha. I'm sure if he had the chance, he would take InuYasha out himself…" Aria explained to them slowly, nervously wondering what would happen if Koga and Sesshomaru were to come face to face. She closed her eyes and remembered the time she and Sesshomaru had spent together, she dearly missed Rin and Sesshomaru wasn't so bad once you got him to open up. But the fact that she was now claimed by Koga may possibly drive him over the edge. The boys also told her that long ago, they had attacked a human tribe, which so happened to be Rin's and Koga had been the leader of the attack. Aria remembered Rin telling her about it, and how Sesshomaru had brought her back to life with his magical Tenseiga.<p>

"Hey Aria! What's wrong!?" Hakakku waved his hand in front of her face and she jumped.

"Oh sorry, heh heh… nothing! We do need to stop Koga though from crossing turf with Sesshomaru. He has no reason to attack Koga, but we all know how Koga has to be the alpha dog, one hundred percent of the time." Aria smiled softly and laughed.

"What was that you said?" Aria widened as she heard the man she loved speak from behind her and she instantly jumped up smiling with joy.

"Oh my, Koga!" A few tears escaped her eyes out of happiness and he squeezed her tightly.

"When I smelled you with these mutts, I hurried even faster knowing they could hardly protect you from any dangers! What're you doing all the way out here!?" Koga asked her.

"Your mom told me where you were, and I was hardly about to let you be alone with Ayame again." Aria shook her head raising her eyebrows at him. Koga laughed at her and pulled her hand in the direction the Sesshomaru had been. Koga's two companions gasped shaking their heads, so Aria assumed that Sesshomaru had to be in that direction and she pulled back on her hand.

"Uhhh Koga, the hut we stayed at should be around here somewhere; don't you think it'd be a good idea if we gave your wolves some rest for the night and hunt around that area for food?" Aria put on a big grin and crossed her arms behind her back. Koga narrowed his eyes at her, why was she actin' so strange?

"Well, I really don't think it's appropriate for them to be in area where we….you know?" Which to that comment, everyone's faces turned red with embarrassment. "Plus, I know this area better than anyone, and I know up ahead there's plenty of fish. And I'm in the mood for fish, so we're goin' up the stream!" Koga marched off and Ginta and Hakakku ran forward grabbing onto Koga's arms pulling him back crying tears of desperation.

"Koga please don't go that way!" Ginta whined.

"Yeah! InuYasha's brother is up ahead he could easily kill you, and we don't want to see you get hurt!" Hakakku and Ginta's eyes started pouring out tears and Aria slapped herself in the face. (Y'know, like the d'oh!)

"What? You guys don't think I'm strong enough to defeat InuYasha's brother? I could take down that mutt any day. I guess I need to prove you guys wrong then." Koga shook the two wolf demons off of him and ran down the river, Aria watched him run off feeling a knot in her heart, and she ran after him when she heard a scream that stopped her instantly. It was Rin's.

* * *

><p><strong>Okaaay, so I thought I'd leave it at a cliffhanger since I haven't been doing much of those lately. I hope you liked the chapter. I was also thinking when I started writing this chapter, that maybe after I finish this story (the end is coming soon, don't worry) maybe I should write this story as in the perspective of what if she ended up going with Sesshomaru. I don't know, just a thought. Let me know if you all would be interested. I know this one is shorter than the last two, but I thought it was a good spot to be left off at. Let me know what y'all think, thanks for reading! <strong>


	16. End of Sorrows

**Princess of the Night**

**Chapter 16: End of Sorrows**

* * *

><p>"Koga!" Aria, Ginta and Hakakku all yelled in worry. Aria sped off in a flash to see Koga standing in front of Sesshomaru in a defensive stance. While back in the safe area Ginta and Hakakku were pacing, imagining the worst things possible.<p>

"Lord Sesshomaru.." Aria saw Rin riding on Ah and Un wincing in fear behind Sesshomaru. "Lady Aria! Is that you!?" Aria felt Koga's eyes turn to her, but she kept her face straight ahead, emotionless.

'How does this smelly demon's companion know her?' Koga narrowed his eye's at her and then looked back at Sesshomaru.

"Lady Aria get over here quickly before he hurts you!" Rin's face held the utmost concern for her previous companion, and Aria couldn't help but smile at the child's innocence.

"I'm okay Rin, he won't hurt me." Ginta and Hakakku ran up to catch them breathing hard.

"That's him Koga! That's InuYasha's older brother!" Hakakku and Ginta hid behind Koga who was standing his ground firmly with his knuckles on his hips. Aria felt apprehension coming over her, and she could help but feel a strong urge to smack the two minor wolf demons in the face.

"Don't go picking a fight with him!" Ginta warned him, nervously.

"So you're InuYasha's older brother…heh. Except that you're not a half demon." Koga grinned and Aria turned her head to look at Koga. Sesshomaru's eye drifted from Rin who was behind him, slowly to Koga in front of him and was silent, with the same straight facial expression. "What's this? Looks like I struck a nerve!"

"Koga no!" Ginta and Hakakku bodies trembled with fear.

"Rin, stay back." Sesshomaru told her simply as he started to walk towards the wolf demons and Aria.

"Lord S-sesshomaru!" Rin's voice waivered as she frowned and Ah and Un took a few steps back.

'Those fools have signed their own death warrants! Why is that impudent half-breed on their side? She should know the wrath of Sesshomaru!' Jaken thought to himself, wondering what would happen.

Sesshomaru stopped in front of Koga and Aria staring Koga down, when his attention was drawn away from the wolf demon and diverted to a commotion coming from behind. A demon ran out of the woods after Koga, "Give me your sacred jewel shards!"

"Not a chance!" Koga jumped and kicked the demon in the face which blinded the demon, and sent him falling and wailing towards Aria and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru quickly grabbed Aria by her arm and slashed the demon in half with his Tokijin and the demon disappeared into nothing.

"Thanks but I could have handled him myself." Koga grinned, as Sesshomaru gave a small one, and Aria looked back and forth between the two confused.

'Is this some sort of demon male bonding?'

"Help me Master Jaken! Master Jaken!" Rin was covering her head and cowering in fear to a snake-like demon that was going after her, Jaken jumped and tried to attack the demon with his staff but the demon easily whacked him away. Sesshomaru started to come to her rescue, but Koga had already saved her and demolished the demon. Sesshomaru scowled down at Jaken for not being able to protect his young human.

"That was for saving my mate." Koga walked forward and grabbed Aria by the waist and dragged her back to the others. "C'mon we gotta go talk to the elders!"

"Aria, I need you to come with me to go speak with Totosai." Sesshomaru spoke quietly looking at Aria.

"No way! Me and my woman have official wolf tribe business to take care of!" Koga glared stepping front of her crossing his arms.

"It may help in defeating Naraku." Sesshomaru still looked past Koga and stared Aria down, not weakening his glance.

"Koga… if it will help with Naraku…" Aria said softly, looking up at Koga. Koga felt shock run through his body as hurt and deception began to run through his face.

"But we need to talk to the elders about making sure we can mate…" Koga turned to her with a blank stare.

"Don't get me wrong. I want nothing more than to spend my life with you, but defeating Naraku is more important right now." Aria stood on her tiptoes and grazed Koga's neck with her hands. "I promise the moment I am done with Sesshomaru I will meet you at your den." Her touch sent shivers down his spine like always, making him forget that anything bad could ever happen in the world. It seemed to him as though they were always apart and never had any time together, but he would make sure that would change once Naraku was gone. He wouldn't leave her side for anything, she would be his mate. He smiled and lifted her chin with a clawed finger as she kissed him deeply, and pulled her closer when she tried to get away.

"Koga, I've _got_ to go!" She muttered into his lips and he grinned, digging his nails into her side and she sighed, figuring he wasn't going to let her go easily.

* * *

><p>"I do not understand why you stay with such a lower class demon when you could be with someone actually of your stature. There are plenty of suitors-" Sesshomaru spoke almost out of nowhere, making Aria sigh. Was he <em>really <em>going to go there? She had just spent an hour prying Koga off of her and using something to daze him so her, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin could head out to find Totosai.

"I've told you once before, I cannot help who I love Sesshomaru. It was an instant attraction with him, you wouldn't understand…" She whispered looking down.

"Do not take me for a loveless fool Aria, don't think I haven't felt love before. I have loved greater than you and your wolf could ever imagine." Aria's eyes widened. 'Is that why he is so cold, because he lost his loved one? No, of course not.' She shook her head. 'That was because of the rivalry with InuYasha.

"Well, what happened?"

"That is none of your concern." Sesshomaru answered back blatantly.

"Then don't go and talk about my mate and I like you know everything…" Aria sighed. There was so much tension between them now, you could cut it with a butter knife. Why did he have to go and be complicated and bring that up?

* * *

><p>"I can't believe my mom and dad have been hiding where Moryomaru is, and now I finally know! I just hope I'll be back when Aria is done…but there is no mistaking it! This is Moryomaru's scent!" Koga smiled, hopping up and down ridges of mountains. (Moryomaru is a demon born of Hakudoshi, an enemy basically of everyone in this series, especially Naraku.) Koga was standing down below a ridge when he heard two voices, and the smell of humans traveling up the same mountain to his destination. He peeked around the corner to see who it was. 'Isn't that that woman Kikyo…?' The woman looked in his direction and he swiftly bent back around the corner to be hidden from her sight.<p>

"Kohaku, there is another sacred jewel holder here with us.." She told the little boy quietly and with her monotonous voice. The ground started to shake and Kikyo gasped as she saw the slithery demon they were looking for break out of the mountain, and the rocks from his breaking out fell on top of her and Kohaku and Kikyo fell down below and landed on her back, and Kohaku held on to the edge to keep himself from falling.

"Lady Kikyo!" Kohaku yelled, in worry. Koga jumped down to the ridge to below to inspect what had happened.

"Guess I'm too late…" He whispered to himself, seeing the beautiful woman lying on the ground, motionless. "After that big a fall…" He looked up to where she had fallen from.

"You are Koga, am I correct?" He heard a frail voice come from her body and turned his head back to her, surprised she had survived. "Are you also after Moryomaru?" She sat up on her feet with her bow in hand.

"Yeah! You too right?"

"Koga…" She pulled back her bow with an arrow and pointed it straight at Koga. "Cease your pursuit of Moryomaru, immediately."

"Man, you're as dangerous as I've heard." Koga looked down with a grin, right hand on his hip, per usual.

"I have no intention of taking your life, as I'm sure that Aria and Kaguya would not be pleased with me if I did. They both need you for the prophecy. I only need you to give me the Shikon Jewels in your legs." She didn't falter or move, just retained her pose as she was.

"What're you babbling about?" Koga crossed his arms, starting to get a little impatient and angry.

"You should have noticed by now, your shards are being controlled by another's will. You should have experienced that many times now, where your legs stop moving at the face of an enemy."

"Yeah, Kagome told me it was because of some soul of the priestess named Midoriko." Koga recalled.

"Midoriko's soul has joined with mine for the sake of defeating Naraku. To defeat him, we must allow the jewel to be completed so it can be purified as a whole. Your legs stop moving because Midoriko is trying to give Naraku your shards. If you lose the shards in the midst of a battle, you may lose your life!" Koga stared at Kikyo in shock, surprised that her and this other wench were the ones who had been doing this to him.

"So then, you want me to hand over my shards and run away?" Koga shrugged.

"I vow to bury Naraku, so…"

"Don't give me that crap! Just to be clear with you, I _hate_ Naraku's guts! He's killed dozens..no hundreds of my wolf-demon tribe members…how could I possibly run for my life now!?" Koga started to run at her, and Kikyo released the arrow, luckily he jumped and barely missed the arrow, and he landed on a rock nearby. "Were you aiming for my legs? Too bad. If I waste anymore time here, I'll lose Moryomaru's trail. See ya Kikyo!" And with that, Koga took off running after Moryomaru.

"Lady Kikyo!" Kohaku had finally made his way down to Kikyo, sliding down the side of the mountain.

"I wanted to prevent a potential sacrifice in the battle…" Kikyo looked down to Kohaku, a little sadly.

"Let us go after Moryomaru's trail!" Kikyo nodded and the two left to follow in Koga's direction.

* * *

><p>When Koga made it to where he smelled Moryomaru, he had expected Naraku to be there as well. His miasma was everywhere, just by moving Naraku left traces of it, which just showed how powerful he truly was becoming. He saw Kagome, InuYasha and all their friends standing on a cliff, and Moryomaru facing them.<p>

"All that's left is to capture the remaining jewel shards." The demon laughed.

"Remaining jewel shards…?" Kagome asked herself out loud, instantly Koga and Kohaku came to mind. "They're both in the area!" Moryomaru turned and looked in Koga's direction and sent a hundreds of spines in Koga's direction, which of course he dodged.

"I didn't expect you to replace Naraku." Koga grinned, crossing his arms.

"The mangy wolf!" InuYasha said in shock.

"Koga! No, get out of here! Run!" Kagome yelled at him, worried.

"I'm already a target Kagome, so I'll go on the offensive." Koga grinned.

"An admirable attitude." Moryomaru told him before sending an attack, and Koga attacked back with Goraishi.

"I can't deflect them!" Koga grimaced, jumping out of range of the attack, just barely being missed, and InuYasha attacked with his Adamant Barrage, which sent spikes similar to Moryomaru's attack towards the demon, and landed next to Koga.

"Run ya mangy wolf, but at a speed I can follow."

"Huh?" InuYasha and Koga looked at each other, Koga confused.

"We need to bring him down to the ground, I'll use the Dragon-Scaled Tetsusaiga to cut through his demon vortex!"

"Hurry InuYasha! Before Moryomaru absorbs the rest of the Shikon Jewel!" Kagome yelled, worried. They were cutting it just a little too close for her comfort.

"Bah, I don't like being used as a decoy." Koga glared at InuYasha, the two started to run and Moryomaru sent his spikes flying at them. "He'll catch up if we run too slow!"

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you finally arrived Sesshomaru, ah and you as well Lady Aria." Aria smiled and bowed to him, and Totosai smiled back. "I have something for you, my Lady."<p>

"What is it that you wanted to see me for?" Sesshomaru asked him, glowering at him.

"Well first, I need to give you something Aria," Totosai reached behind him and pulled out a beautifully forged red sword. "It has all the powers of before, and something new." The girls' eyes widened at the sight of her new weapon, feeling astonished that Totosai had accomplished something so drastic in such little time.

"Is this even the same sword?!" Totosai laughed as she admired the sword, the hilt was longer, and curved around. It curved around into a point, and had a red ruby like jewel in the middle.

"It was bathed in over 5,000 different demons blood. With this sword, you will be able to penetrate Naraku's heart." Aria looked up at Totosai in shock. "But don't forget you will need a purified arrow to make contact exactly at the same time."

"Now we have the key to defeating Naraku…" Aria held the blade in her hand and instantly felt the power flowing through her. Totosai turned to Sesshomaru.

"You cannot use your Tundraia for a day. If you do, the sword will try to devour your soul, because of the demons blood." Totosai told her, and she nodded in understanding.

"Tenseiga called me here." The old man looked at the handsome demon.

"Tenseiga did?"

"Do not play dumb, you must have noticed Tenseiga making noise." Totosai shook his head, Rin and Jaken watched in interest at the two. Sesshomaru looked down at his sword. "It appears your heart now has what it was lacking before."

"What are you talking about!? Lord Sesshomaru has a perfect heart!" Jaken yelled in defense at the old man angrily.

"He's strong and kind." Rin smiled, defending her elder friend, and Aria smiled down at the little girl.

"I've never seen him be kind." Jaken looked at Rin with sad eyes full of tears.

"Do not cry master Jaken!"

"Tenseiga has reacted to the change in your heart. A heart that felt rage and sorrow for another, most likely." Aria turned her head to look at Sesshomaru. 'He must be speaking of Rin.' Sesshomaru huffed and turned away from Totosai, feeling his words to be foolish. "Now, hand over Tenseiga." Totosai stuck his hand out to Sesshomaru.

"_What_?" Sesshomaru turned to look at the man as if he were a fool.

'That's probably what he _is _thinking.' Aria shook her head, her hair flowing softly in the wind.

"The time has come to reforge Tenseiga, into a _weapon_."

'Reforge Tenseiga…?' Sesshomaru thought confused, while looking at Totosai with cold eyes.

* * *

><p>After a few hours it was beginning to get dark, the sun was setting in the background and there were spirits floating all around them. Sesshomaru once again had Tenseiga in his grasp and Totosai was ready to test the swords new powers. He called an ogre from a far off distance and it ran towards them.<p>

'Now show me Sesshomaru, Tenseiga should guide your stroke.' Totosai thought as he watched Sesshomaru closely.

'What are they up to…?' Aria thought, standing in front of Rin so nothing could get to her. Sesshomaru ran up to the Ogre demon and sliced right through him, when he landed back down on the ground it was as if nothing had even happened to the demon. The demon looked at down at it's body surprised it was still alive, and even laughed a little bit.

"It didn't cut him, everything's the same as before!" Jaken cried, nervous about what would be Sesshomaru's wrath.

"Wait, what's that behind the demon..?" Aria asked them, pointing up. A crescent starry filled sky vortex opened up behind the demon and he split in half and his soul was sucked in.

"He's opened up a path to the Underworld." The vortex closed back into nothing. "As you just saw, the ogre's body was taken into the other world. Tenseiga is a sword that connects this world to that world. That is why Tenseiga's master can see creatures from other worlds and cut them down."

"What, really!?" Rin asked astonished.

'Uh, you were the first one he brought back…' Jaken narrowed his eyes at Rin in annoyance, and spoke quietly.

"So, he can cut a path to send his enemy into the Underworld…" Aria whispered in amazement.

"That is how you use the Tenseiga, and the move you just performed is called the Meido Zangetsuha." 'Still he mastered it in one go…spiteful brat. Though, I cannot do anything about it. Tenseiga has chosen him.' Totosai nodded.

Aria smiled feeling proud of Sesshomaru, when something hit Aria like a ton of bricks. She got a very very bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, and felt the mark on her shoulder start to burn. She closed her eyes wincing in pain, and then heard Koga's voice in her mind.

'I'm so sorry Aria….to disappoint you.' Her eyes shot open in surprise. He sounded as though he was in pain or that he couldn't breathe. Maybe both. Either way, she knew she needed to get to him as soon as possible. "Sesshomaru, I need to go. Koga may be in danger…and if Naraku has anything to do with it….'

"Go, I know it is your duty." Sesshomaru nodded at her at Aria smiled, and then took off running faster than she ever had before.

'Koga, I promise I won't let anything happen to you. Oh please, do not let me be late.' Aria shook her head to rid herself of the bad thoughts, and pushed herself to run as fast as her legs would carry her.

* * *

><p>InuYasha was running up the steps of a shrine that was surrounded by a deep forest. Sounds of random birds filled the air, and the steps were dewy from the night.<p>

"Kagome! Where are you?" He saw the body of his beloved falling rapidly from the sky, "What?!" He ran forth to catch her in his arms. "Hold on Kagome!"

'That Kikyo was created from something within my heart… I was fighting with a phantom.' Kagome was lying in InuYasha's arms, recalling her and Phantom Kikyo's fight. InuYasha looked to Kagome's hands and saw Kikyo's bow.

"You got the bow!?" InuYasha asked her in surprise.

"InuYasha? The real InuYasha?" She asked him, attempting to reach up to him, still in pain.

"Yeah..are you okay, Kagome?" He asked in concern, and she nodded. 'You came for me..' Then she saw something coming down from the clouds that surrounded the shrine and gasped.

"Those are Naraku's spider webs!"

Everyone else was down below waiting for Kagome and InuYasha, surrounding Kikyo to make sure she was safe.

"R-run…" Kikyo muttered, Kirara was growling at the sky.

"Kikyo!" Sango bent down to Kikyo's side.

"Run Koga!" Kikyo yelled with as much voice as she could.

"I can't do that. This is Naraku's scent, he's nearby isn't he!?" Koga was looking around, furious.

'Don't you understand? Naraku is already here.' Kikyo closed her eyes and felt Naraku's practically invisible webs wrapped around her. She began to be lifted into the sky and Miroku jumped on her in shock to try and keep her grounded, then they all heard Naraku's laugh and were wrapped in a large ball of web and all taken up to where Naraku was located.

InuYasha and Kagome made it down to where everyone had been and saw a large crater formed.

"Everyone…"

"Damn it!" InuYasha bared his teeth and growled, looking up.

* * *

><p>Aria was getting closer and closer to where everyone was located began to smell the dire stench of Naraku.<p>

'Just as I thought… this is all Naraku's doing.' She looked down to her sword and felt anger growing deep inside her. 'When I get my hands on him, he's going to wish I had never been created… Koga I'm coming for you, I promise.' She felt the mark on her back grow warm, but it was more with reassurance or love. 'Though, I feel Koga is not the only one in danger. I know he some of the last jewel shards…but for some reason…I can't help but feel that Priestess Kikyo may be in danger as well…' She frowned and picked up some more speed. 'Is that InuYasha up ahead..?' "InuYasha?" She called out.

"Aria! You're safe, thank goodness." Kagome smiled lightly.

"Of course I am! Where is everyone?" Aria asked them as she came to a halt.

"They all got hauled away by Naraku, Koga and Kikyo included." InuYasha looked her in the eyes, and Aria felt her heart clench at the name of her beloved.

"Well, let's go get them. We can't let Naraku get to those shards." Aria nodded to InuYasha and they all took off in the direction of Naraku.

* * *

><p>They were all trying to loosen the grip of Naraku's slimy web.<p>

"Koga, why didn't you run?" Kikyo lay there motionless.

"It's a little late for that." He yelled, angry and trying to get out of the web. "Plus, wasn't it your goal to give Naraku my shards? And you used that Priestess Midoriko to mess with my shards!" Kikyo turned her head away from him.

"The situation has changed, I can no longer-" Before she could finish they all began to fell out of the web.

"The webs have loosened!" Miroku yelled.

"We're all falling!" Shippo moved around frantically for something to grab on to.

"Kirara!" Sango yelled, and the little cat demon escaped and transformed, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all climbed onto her back. Koga jumped onto a nearby ledge and Naraku grabbed Kikyo.

"What!?" Koga turned and saw Naraku holding the Priestess and chuckling that disgusting laugh.

"Kikyo, how does it feel to know you will die in the arms of your most hated foe?"

"So you've finally shown yourself!" Koga yelled across the way to Naraku. "Aren't you supposed to be after _me_?" Koga's metal claws of the Goraishi appeared on his hand and he was ready to attack. He dodged the attack (Naraku had absorbed Moyomaru so his right arm is now covered in spikes) Naraku sent after him and sent Goraishi after Naraku, which Naraku blocked.

"Hmph, your effort is futile." Naraku grinned. Naraku sent his right arm of spikes after Koga who was standing on a rock ledge, and the spikes completely destroyed the ledge.

"Don't overdo it Koga!" Miroku yelled after Koga. "We can't do anything if your jewel shards are taken!"

"I know, but still!"

"How long can you continue to run?" Naraku grinned. Kikyo opened her eyes and gasped as she saw the shards in Koga's legs.

'The shards in his legs are being purified! This is the will of Midoriko's soul. If Naraku swallows Koga, he will be destroyed on the spot. Naraku has yet to notice.'

"Watch closely Kikyo. I will be one step closer to completing the Shikon Jewel and you can't do anything."

"Then you'd better hurry. Kagome and InuYasha must almost be here by now." Kikyo told him with a plain face, showing no worry or concern, and Naraku looked at her confused.

* * *

><p>"InuYasha, I was tested by a phantom of Kikyo." Kagome told InuYasha as they were running; Aria was up ahead of them by at least 100 feet. She was becoming increasingly more and more nervous.<p>

"A phantom?" InuYasha asked her, and she nodded.

"It was a phantom I created. A really scary and hateful Kikyo. But that was how Kikyo used to be, when she hated me and wanted to kill you."

"Kagome…Kikyo isn't like that anymore." InuYasha told her quietly, keeping his eyes on the path ahead and Kagome nodded again.

"Yeah, I know. That was how I saw her, I'm a little upset with myself." Kagome frowned, looking down.

"None of that matters, you wanted to save Kikyo right? That shows your heart is pure and strong!"

'Is that really true?' Kagome asked herself, frowning.

"Come on guys, we need to hurry!" Aria had stopped from ahead and was waiting on them.

"Yeah, let's go, I'm also worried about the mangy wolf!" Once InuYasha got a little closer, Aria began to run again.

* * *

><p>Koga was still running from being obliterated by Naraku's spike arm and everything Naraku hit was completely destroyed, Naraku sprayed his miasma at Koga, and Koga's legs started to freeze up.<p>

"Koga!"

"Miasma…here it comes, I can't use my legs!" Koga looked down nervously as Naraku wrapped his tentacles around Koga's legs.

"Heheh, doesn't this look familiar to you Koga?" Naraku laughed, and grinned and Koga growled, remembering when Naraku raped Aria.

'That's right, Naraku. Make contact with Koga's shards.' Koga was being pulled closer and closer and the tentacles were wrapping tighter and tighter around Koga's shins. 'The shards will purify both of us, as we're connected by your webs. Once my power has returned, I can join Midoriko in purifying Naraku, and maybe even save Koga's life.' Naraku dug one of his tentacles into the spot where Koga's shard lay and he winced. 'Naraku, I will not die. I will not die in your filthy arms.'

"Damn it!" Naraku laughed, watching Koga defenseless. Once he touched the shard, however his tentacles and the whole spike arm was purified and destroyed and Koga fell through the sky, still not able to use his legs.

"KOGA!" Koga looked up and saw the last face he expected to see running and jumping through the air towards him.

"Aria! What are you doing here?!" She grabbed him from falling in mid air and placed him down on the ground next to her, grabbing him in a strong hold.

"Oh, thank God you're alright!" She hugged him close and breathed in.

"I can't believe you came for me.." He looked into her topaz colored eyes, and saw nothing but concern and love.

"I felt your distress.." She reached back to the mark on her shoulder. "I hadn't expected for it to work like this, although it seems to help bring us back together when we need each other most." Aria put her hand underneath Koga's arm and helped him stand.

"It's okay, my legs are fine now." He smiled and looked at Naraku, when she turned with hate in her eyes.

"Kikyo!" Sango and Miroku yelled, she was being held up in between Naraku's claws. Naraku laughed.

"Kikyo, you and I are connected through my spider webs, which is why I could feel your contempt and hatred towards me, as well as your lingering feelings towards InuYasha." Kikyo gasped. "'Tis a pity Kikyo, you will die in the arms of your hated foe, without ever seeing InuYasha again."

"NARAKU!" From out of the sky, InuYasha fell with his blade out and slashed into the claw that held Kikyo. "Let Kikyo go!" Kagome ran up onto a nearby ledge and pulled out her arrow.

'I only have one arrow left! I can't miss! It's okay…. I know I can hit her.' Kagome turned and pointed the arrow at Kikyo, when Kikyo opened her eyes and looked at Kagome. 'Wait.' She heard Kikyo's voice in her head. "I shouldn't shoot yet?"

"Kagome!" Aria and Koga landed next to her and Kirara landed with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo on her back.

"Koga, you're alright!" Kagome smiled, as she put the arrow back in its holder.

"Yeah, thankfully. Although, he caught me once." Koga looked towards Naraku, and Kagome noticed that the jewel shards had been purified.

"Naraku! How dare you do this to Kikyo?" InuYasha growled as he tried to break through the stone hard claw of Naraku.

"Heh Kikyo, does this make you happy? InuYasha arrived in time to witness your death." Naraku laughed looking over at the two. Aria felt apprehension running through her, seeing the priestess in the clutches of their most hated enemy.

"You will not get away with this!" InuYasha yelled angrily and raised his sword again and the top half turned into dragon scales. "Eat my _Dragon Scaled Tetsusaiga_!" InuYasha sliced through Naraku's demonic vortex of energy, but the scales regenerated.

"Was slicing through the vortex not enough!?" Shippo asked worried.

"Do you understand now? That sword of yours cannot…" Naraku looked to his right as the darkness reformed out of his right hand.

"That darkness is…" Kagome started.

"Coming from inside his body.." Aria whispered.

"So the Dragon Scaled Tetsusaiga worked?" Sango asked.

"And Koga's shards as well." Miroku replied. A very dark unpurified little jewel sat in the middle of the vortex.

'That's… the Shikon Jewel!' Kagome thought to herself surprised. "InuYasha!" InuYasha looked back at her in surprise. "The Shikon Jewel is inside his body!"

"Okay! I'll cut through you and get the jewel!" Naraku winced, his weakness was finally being revealed, so he released Kikyo from his claw. InuYasha gasped and jumped down after her. "Kikyo!" He caught her and landed on the ground. "Hang in there Kikyo, please!" The vortex began to close and Koga jumped in over there after him.

"No Koga, what are you doing!?" Aria felt tears coming to her eyes as she took a step forward and Sango held her back.

"My Shikon Jewels are purifying Naraku right? Then let me take care of this. I don't like that I'm letting Midoriko have her way though." Koga gritted his teeth and flew forward.

"If he makes it inside, Naraku will be purified with the Jewel." Sango noted, and Aria turned her head to look at her, but kept her eyes on Koga. Kagome continued watching and then noticed the Jewel had disappeared.

"The Jewel is gone… Naraku doesn't have the Shikon Jewel!" Aria, Sango, and Miroku both looked at her.

"What do you mean he doesn't? Koga get away from there _now_, come back!" Aria yelled after him feeling her eyes start to form tears.

"Naraku doesn't have the Shikon Jewel!" Kagome yelled after him.

"What!?" Koga looked back in surprise but his body kept flying forward. Naraku started to laugh.

"It is too late." He sent tentacles that flew out from the vortex and grabbed Koga pulling him inside.

"NOOO Koga! Kagome what the hell is going on!?" Aria asked her, feeling her worst nightmares come to life.

"I don't know… I don't understand, the Jewel suddenly just disappeared. It was there a second ago.." Kagome whispered looking confused, and Aria looked back to Koga.

'There's nothing I can do…I can't use my sword and my powers are useless against him until we battle him in the final battle…' Aria frowned.

"If we allow Koga to enter Naraku's body, the shards will be defiled and swallowed. We can't allow that to happen!" Miroku looked down at his right hand. "Sango, let's go!"

"Kikyo! Kikyo!" InuYasha was shaking Kikyo to wake her up. "Hang in there Kikyo!"

"Inu…Yasha…" Kikyo whispered, barely able to mutter words. InuYasha felt her hand clenching around his hakama.

"Kikyo…" InuYasha looked down at her, feeling his heart break all over again as she opened her eyes slowly.

"Go… save Koga." Kikyo whispered, her eyes practically void of any life possibly remaining.

"But.." InuYasha muttered, not wanting to leave her side.

"Go… now."

"Got it…" InuYasha laid her down softly on the ground beneath them. "I'll be right back!"

The spike arm and vortex was closing around Koga so slowly, it was almost agonizing and torturous. Aria fell to her knees watching him get dragged closer and closer to his death. "INUYASHA!"

"I'll just smash you from the inside!" Koga's metal claws appeared and he slashed at the spikes which released miasma, and seconds later, he was completely closed around.

"Heheheh, this is it, Koga." Naraku laughed watching the wolf demon come to his demise. "How does it feel, Aria? To watch the one you love most to die by my hands?" Then from behind him flew in Sango and Miroku. Miroku was looking at his right hand.

"Sango, please support me.." He began to unwrap his hand and Sango gasped.

"Miroku… you don't mean you're going to.."

"It is futile, monk. If you try to suck me in, all you will get is miasma and you will collapse." Naraku grinned.

"It is _not _futile!" Miroku yelled angrily and pointed his hand at Naraku, winds flew out at unimaginable speeds and the miasma started to flow through Miroku's body.

"Miroku!" Both Aria and Kagome stood up in shock.

'Wind Tunnel, please hold on for me..' Miroku thought while gritting his teeth in pain, and Naraku clenched his claw on the side of the ledge to hold on.

"Fool! You are only sucking in miasma!" Naraku yelled.

"That's good enough for me!" Miroku replied. Naraku looked at him confused, and Aria's eyes widened when she realized what he was doing. Koga, who was surrounded by miasma inside of the spike claw was finally able to breath and felt the winds from Miroku's wind tunnel flying all around him and he attacked the spike claws around him and tried to free himself.

"I'll take care of the rest!" InuYasha slammed his Tetsusaiga down into the spike claw and was able to spot Koga, who was sitting looking super beat up and worn out.

"Hey, mangy wolf! You okay?" InuYasha asked him, and Koga grunted.

"I won't die so easily." The wolf demon grinned.

'Oh thank goodness..' Aria sighed, looking down at the ground beneath her feet. A million emotions were running through her heart she had never even imagined possible.

"Then hurry up and…huh, Koga?" InuYasha looked at the wolf demon confused.

"Koga's shards have darkened…" Kagome noted and Aria looked at her. "We need to hurry! But where is it?! Where is Naraku's jewel shard? My power alone isn't enough to find it." Kagome ran to the edge and looked down below where Kikyo was lying still. "Tell me Kikyo!" Kagome gasped, spotting the almost complete Shikon Jewel inside Kikyo's chest. 'Is that….the Shikon Jewel? Naraku hid it inside of Kikyo's chest!?' A few slithery fluorescent dragon-like creatures, almost like ghosts, flew down from the Heavens towards Kikyo.

"Kikyo's soul collectors!" Shippo gasped, pointing above. Kikyo opened her eyes and looked straight at Kagome, who gasped.

'Now.' She heard Kikyo's voice in her head once again, and pulled out the bow and arrow pointing it at Kikyo.

'You want me to shoot now, right Kikyo?'

"The girl has found the jewel!?" Naraku yelled angry and sent a spine attack after Kagome, hitting where she and Aria lay, making the two girls fall, Kagome shot the arrow and hit Kikyo directly in the chest where the Jewel was, and Aria grabbed Kagome and held Kagome above herself knowing she would have the easier fall, when the soul collectors came to their rescue and helped the two girls down to the ground softly. Naraku sent his claw arm to try and get the jewel, but it was purified before he could reach it and his arm was obliterated once again. Kikyo's soul collectors flew all around her and turned the Jewel towards Naraku, and with the arrow it flew at him.

"Damn you Kikyo, you're trying to purify me with the Jewel." Naraku covered himself with Miasma, which turned the defiled the Jewel once again. "I'll just consume the entire Jewel!" When the Jewel and the arrow flew through to him, the results were not as expected. His spine arm started to be destroyed completely as a light pinkish light exposed itself.

"Kikyo's spiritual energy is destroying Naraku.." InuYasha noted, impressed. InuYasha looked down and he noticed that the hold Naraku had on Koga before was diminishing and he pulled Koga out, but not before Naraku could grab his precious Jewel shards.

"My shards!" Koga held his hand out and reach, but InuYasha continued to fly with Koga.

"There's no time for that, you idiot!"

Aria and Kagome watched above at everything that was happening, Naraku was surrounded by the same pink light that was flying out off his body. 'Kikyo's spiritual energy is fighting Naraku's demonic energy inside of the Shikon Jewel.' Kagome thought to herself, having a complete look of awe written across her face.

"Kikyo look! Naraku is in pain!"

"Kagome..the rest is up to you." Kikyo told her weakly, opening her eyes and looking at the girl who replicated her in every single physical way.

"Huh?" Kagome and Aria looked down to the woman laying before them.

"Naraku's demonic aura is spreading!" Aria shouted as they watched the Jewel be taken over completely by darkness once again. Once the spiritual battle between Kikyo and Naraku had finished, Naraku started to chuckle once again.

"I won!" Naraku threw his head back in his laughter, and commenced an evil laugh.

"Kagome," Kagome looked down as she heard name whispered by the Priestess. "Protect the last shard…Protect Kohaku's light. You are the only one who can do this."

"What are you saying!?" Kagome asked her in surprise. "I can't possibly…Kikyo! Wasn't shooting you with the arrow and purifying the Jewel supposed to save you?!"

"Kikyo!" Naraku yelled from above and began to sink down towards the girls. "_You lose_." He sent his claw arm after Kikyo, seeking out to demolish her body but Kagome lay herself over the Priestess' body, and Aria stood over the two, unsheathing her sword and holding the blade with one hand and the hilt in the other, protecting them from Naraku's attack with a lavender barrier.

'Naraku, you will know if I truly lost or not when you die.' As if in the perfect moment, InuYasha came down and sliced Naraku's enlarged tentacle in half.

"Only one shard remains. I shall watch how you fight without Kikyo." Naraku grinned, looking directly at InuYasha who gasped and turned around.

"Kikyo!"

"Kikyo, is finished. She lost to my demonic energy." And without even leaving a trace, Naraku disappeared into thin air.

"InuYasha, hurry! Kikyo is…" Kagome yelled at InuYasha who was staring up at the sky, angrily with an untransformed Tetsusaiga in hand. Everyone jumped down below, to witness what was happening.

"Kikyo…" InuYasha fumbled his feet over to where the woman he once loved lay and picked her up.

* * *

><p>Everyone moved to a grassy hill, away from the battle scene and InuYasha held Kikyo in his arms looking down.<p>

'I…couldn't save Kikyo..' Kagome thought to herself, feeling numb, watching InuYasha.

"I'm sorry…could you all leave us alone?" InuYasha walked forward to be with himself and Kikyo, and Kagome watched them leave with tears in her eyes.

'I'm sorry… Kikyo.' Aria walked forward and put her arm around Kagome's shoulders. The two girls fell to the ground. "I'm sorry!"

'Do not cry Kagome…my soul has been saved.' Kikyo thought smiling, resting in her beloved's arms.

* * *

><p>After an unknown time had passed, InuYasha and Kikyo returned to everyone. Kikyo sat in his lap, and everyone sat atop a hill underneath the flawless nighttime sky. InuYasha was sitting at the edge of the cliff, speaking to his beloved while he still had the chance, everyone in the group knew Kikyo's time remaining was limited. Miroku and Sango sat distanced from them, with Kirara in Sango's lap and Shippo kneeling next to Miroku. Koga and Kagome were behind them, and Aria stood at the top of the hill, by herself.<p>

_I watched you fall apart and chased you to the end._

"I had a chance to defeat Naraku with my wind tunnel before this all happened to Kikyo." Miroku whispered softly, and Sango looked at him.

"Miroku…"

"But I was scared of dying." The monk admitted to her, timidly. "But it was Kikyo who saved my life." He winced and leaned his face against his right hand, and with both of her hands, Sango grabbed his.

"I'm sure that Kikyo wanted you to survive, for my sake."

"Sango.." Miroku opened his eyes and looked back at her.

_I'm left with emptiness that words cannot defend_

"I hated Kikyo, she used my brother's life, his shard, as a tool for defeating Naraku. But after I saw Kikyo trying to save Koga's life, I realized she may have been trying to protect Kohaku." Sango's eyes began to fill up with tears, and she closed them.

'I no longer have my Jewel Shards, but I am still alive… Is that how it should be, Kikyo?' Koga was staring down at his legs, feeling unresolved.

"I…I couldn't do anything. If only I had more power… If I had come sooner, Kikyo would have…"

"No Kagome, you know you tried your hardest, no one blames you for this. What happened was inevitable… Do not put this on yourself." Koga put his arm around his friends' shoulder to try and comfort her.

'Another innocent life whisked away effortlessly by an evil man who doesn't deserve to see the light of day.' Aria felt her heart growing heavy, as her eyes watched InuYasha and Kikyo. She slowly did some hand signs, placing a barrier around the two so they could have their privacy. 'If only I wasn't such a failure, maybe Kikyo could live to see another day...'

"That damn Naraku, he really didn't want Kikyo and InuYasha to see each other." Koga stared up at InuYasha and Kikyo. "But _you_ came in time."

"Long ago… Do you remember InuYasha? Before Naraku tore us apart…"Kikyo smiled up at the half-demon, stroking his face gently with the back of her hand.

_You'll never know what I became because of you_

* * *

><p>"InuYasha, would you be willing to use the Shikon Jewel to become human?" InuYasha and Kikyo were sitting on a grassy field, the sun shining high above them.<p>

"If I were to become human, what would you do Kikyo?" InuYasha asked her.

"I am the guardian of the Jewel, once the Jewel is gone, I will become an ordinary woman." Kikyo looked at him, her eyes completely full of innocence and wonder.

* * *

><p>"How could I ever forget? I was completely ready to become human and live with you forever." InuYasha whispered, his voice, the softest it had ever been, resting his chin on top of Kikyo's head.<p>

"I have finally become an ordinary woman." Kikyo was faintly smiling, with her eyes closed, finally feeling at peace.

"You were the first woman I ever cared for, and yet… I couldn't do anything for you." A tear fell from InuYasha's eye and hit Kikyo's dirty cheek.

"This is the first time I've ever seen you cry, InuYasha…" The woman looked up in surprise at her love and saw tears pouring from the half-demon's eyes, which were clenched shut.

"I couldn't save you..."

"You came for me… That is more than enough." Kikyo smiled even as pain was once again coursing through her body. She felt her heart swelling at the sight right before her eyes.

"Kikyo…" A shooting star flew up above in the sky and InuYasha gently placed his lips on Kikyo's, and a few tears fell out of her eyes as well, knowing they wouldn't have much longer together.

_Ten thousand promises, ten thousand ways to lose_

'InuYasha…' Kikyo's head fell back, and her body began to disappear right out of his arms. InuYasha's eyes widened as he stood up and her soul began to surround him and everyone else in the group. Everyone joined him in standing, and they were all in shock of what just had happened.

'Kikyo…' Kagome's eyes wandered the area as Kikyo's soul collectors began to fly around InuYasha who was looking up into the sky.

Aria felt herself fall to her knees as tears started to pour out of her eyes. She had barely known this woman, but she felt her heart being ripped out of her chest. But then... she felt her body growing warm as a white glow encompassed her body, and she heard a voice in her head.

'You _will_ defeat Naraku. We are all counting on you and watching over you.' Aria knew Kikyo meant her mother, which made her bow her head and started shaking as tears fell down her face, her hair was being whipped around by the wind.

'I'll do it to avenge you and everyone else whose lives were taken by Naraku. I swear to it.' Aria looked back up to InuYasha and saw him and everyone else watching the Soul Catchers, she imagined they all felt the same as she did. Completely at peace. Kagome took a few steps forward.

"InuYasha…"

"I didn't want Kikyo to endure anymore sorrow. I wanted to protect her forever." InuYasha looked up into the sky with sad eyes.

_And you held it all but you were careless to let it fall_  
><em> You held it all and I was by your side, powerless<em>

* * *

><p>A few hours later when the sun rose, they were all still on the same hillside grassy cliff. Kagome and Koga were talking to each other, and Aria took it upon herself to try and talk InuYasha out of the blues. Ginta and Hakakku had even found their way to where the group was.<p>

"I never got a chance to thank you for saving Koga.. I was completely useless…and if it hadn't been for you, he may have been absorbed into Naraku." She was kicking her legs over the edge leaning back on two hands, her long hair flowing onto the ground.

"Eh, it's no big deal. That mangy wolf doesn't know how to take care of himself, I hope you're ready for _that_ burden. I may be your big brother, but don't expect me to take care of your mate for you." InuYasha made the joke with a light smile on his face, and Aria's eyes widened when she heard the words 'big brother'.

"You really mean it!?" Aria smiled, hugging InuYasha.

"Well yeah, I take care of you enough as it is, I may as well be." Aria's eyes filled up with tears again and she smiled, 'No no, I can't cry in front of him! I need to cheer him up!' So she wiped her eyes with her hands, when she saw Koga stick his foot on InuYasha's head.

"Koga…"

"What d'ya want you mangy wolf?" InuYasha narrowed his eyes.

"You may have saved my life but that doesn't mean you get to hit on my girl!" Koga crossed his arms, and Aria rolled her eyes, shaking her head and she stood up.

"I take it you two are leaving?" InuYasha asked them, Aria saw the sorrow return to his eyes, and she nodded.

"I need to make sure he's taken care of at the den, and we have some business to take care of. I promise I'll be back soon." Aria smiled, hugging everyone, and Koga, Ginta, and Hakakku said their goodbyes to everyone as well. Aria took Koga's hand and instantly transported them back to the den. (If you're wondering why she doesn't just transport all the time, I don't remember if I explained it before, but it takes a _lot _of energy for her to do that, so it's easier for her to just run places and save her strength for possible battles)

* * *

><p>"You know, you're lucky InuYasha was there to save you…" Aria said quietly, keeping her eyes on the ground as they walked the rest of the way back to the den. Ginta and Hakakku were trailing far behind their leader and their future omega wolf. They, for once, had the sense to let them have space.<p>

"Heh, I could have handled it on my own, I had a plan-"

"Koga, don't." Koga turned and looked at Aria who refused to look at him in the eyes. "I was _so_ scared to lose you. So scared. And I couldn't do anything to help you because my sword is practically useless right now, and I can only use my powers against Naraku if he attacks me first. Don't you e_ver_ scare me like that again, I don't know what I would have done if I had to hold you in my arms while you took your last breath." Koga stared at her, shocked.

"Aria I didn't mean to…"

"I know you didn't mean to scare me… but.. you need to be more careful." She finally looked up into his eyes, hers full of tears once again, and he wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her close. She felt through the mark that he was seriously feeling remorse for his actions. She closed her eyes feeling comfort in his actions, and let herself be immersed in his calming aura.

"I promise, I won't scare you like that ever again.." He whispered and she nodded into his chest, and he bent his head down to kiss her forehead.

"C'mon let's get you back into the den." She put her arm around his waist and helped him up the rest of the way.

* * *

><p>"Well well well, look who it is." Ayame was standing at the den door, crossing her arms. "And look what we have here. You know, proving yourself to be a good mate isn't working out so well for you. I can sense that Koga here was near death."<p>

"Where are Kame and Kei?" Aria asked the red head, with a dead monotonous stare in her eyes.

"Oh, they're in the Northern Region. A_ppparently_, Naraku sent another attack on our wolf demon tribe of the south. They were _completely _demolished. For one who says so many things about being strong and defeating Naraku, you're not doing a very good job." Ayame narrowed her eyes, and the sounds of agreement came from many wolves around them. Koga grunted in response, and Aria looked around, all faces were full of resentment.

"Okay, so I'm wondering who made you Omega wolf of the wolf demons. You may be the grand-daughter of the head wolf, but as the future leader you have no right to talk about my mate in that way." Aria felt the mark on her back burn in Koga's anger. Aria walked him over to a wall and leaned him against it. She turned back towards the demons in his den, sorrow filling her being as the the ones she thought of as her family stared at her with resentment.

"I understand it has taken us a while to defeat Naraku, if it were an easy task, it would have been done ages ago. I know I can never understand the feeling of loss from losing your comrades, but this gives me even more reason to take Naraku down. But I can vow to you all, within every beat of my heart, I _will_ take Naraku down. Not another wolf-demon…no, not another living soul will suffer at the hands of Naraku from this day forth. This is the last time you all will feel the sorrow of losing your loved ones at the hands of that cursed demon." Aria bowed her head. "I apologize for your losses, the time for Naraku's defeat has come, and we all know it." She turned to walk out the den and Koga caught her arm.

"Where are you going?" He asked her, and she stood up on her toes to kiss him on the lips, but something felt wrong to him. It felt as though this were a goodbye kiss. She placed her hand on his chest, and he felt warmth flow through him, and felt all his wounds heal. She desperately didn't want to pull away, but in reality she had no choice.

"I _will_ come back for you." She whispered as she pulled away, continuing to walk out of the den as she passed Ginta and Hakakku who ran in.

"What's going on?" Ginta asked, confused. Koga ignored them, running after Aria, also ignoring the pain bursting through his body.

"Wait, Aria! Where are you going? I thought we were going to talk to the elders!" He pulled on her arm one last time, and she turned around to face him, tears flowing down her face.

"After watching Kikyo die this morning, I realized… that I can't risk losing you. And hearing about your comrades dying once more completely broke my heart. I made a promise to your tribe, and I intend to keep it. No matter how much I wish not to do this…" Aria took a few steps back and waved her hands side to side in opposite motion, and then up and down, and her crystal necklace shone brightly. A light purple lilac color stood between the two, and Aria placed her hand on the barrier. "Nothing will get to you or any other wolf demon, all tribes are covered, and nothing can break this barrier. Once Naraku is gone it will dissolve and you all can roam free." She turned back in her original direction and began to walk again. Koga stared at her, mouth agape and wide eyed.

"NO! Aria you can't do this!" Koga pounded on the barrier with all the remaining strength he had. "Naraku will _kill_ you! Please let me protect you! You can't _do _this to me." He ran back about a hundred feet and then kicked the barrier with all his might, which sent him flying back. "Please don't do this. I need to be by your side. Aria, I love you!" Aria stopped in her tracks to look at Koga one last time, who was still pounding endlessly on the barrier.

"Please don't ever forget, I love you Koga." The sound of her whisper barely grazed his ears, and when he looked up, she was gone from sight. Ginta and Hakakku ran up to him and saw the barrier, and Koga collapsed down onto his knees.

'I swear if anything happens to you Aria, I will never forgive you.'

* * *

><p><strong>And THAT, my lovely readers is the end of chapter 16. I really do apologize for the delay in uploading, but I really hope this chapter made up for it. And I hope it hit you as emotionally as it did for me :) This has got to be my favorite chapter by far. Thank you all so much for reading, and don't forget to leave your thoughts!<strong>

**The song lyrics in this chapter were Powerless by Linkin Park**


	17. Meido Zangetsuha

**Well hello there my lovely readers! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, I know it was very emotional for me to write. I have three different stories going on at once, (partially due to my ADD) so that is why it takes me a while to write some times, but I'm putting those on hiatus until I finish this one. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
><strong>

**Princess of the Night**

**Chapter 17: Meido Zangetsuha  
>Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Aria! The rest belongs to Ayumi Hamasaki and the creaters of InuYasha! <strong>

* * *

><p>"Koga what happened!? What is this?" Ginta asked him as they looked around confused and curious, being blocked off from the rest of the world by Aria's barrier.<p>

"She's gone…" Koga punched the ground hard, leaving his hand bruised, and he stood turning back to them.

"What!? So she locked us in here?" Hakakku was amazed. "How is that supposed to help?"

"She probably thinks that Naraku won't try to hurt any of us with this barrier here, we gotta find a way to get out. I'm not letting her fight Naraku alone, no way!" Koga ran back to the den with a determined look on his face, Ginta and Hakakku not being far behind him.

* * *

><p>"It's so nice to have you two back home!" Kagomes' mothers face shined with happiness at the two girl's return. Aria wanted to return home, she had a feeling it would possibly be her last time, and she wanted to be able to say goodbye to the woman she knew as and called mother.<p>

"We're glad to be back, even if just for a short amount of time." Aria smiled as the woman placed boundless amounts of food in front of them.

"Hey Grandpa, I have a question for you." Kagome announced after she finished chewing her first bite of heaven.

"What is it dear?" He asked her, taking a big gulp of sake, feeling satisfied.

"Do you know how the Shikon Jewel is destroyed?" She asked him, and Aria and Kagome's grandpa looked at Kagome. The old man sat there thinking for a while, and then he looked back at her.

"You know that the Shikon Jewel is used to grant one wish. For the Jewel to be completely destroyed, one must make the correct wish."

'A correct wish…' Aria thought curiously. 'It must be a selfless wish… otherwise, what would be the point?'

* * *

><p>Aria made her way back to her house not too long after dinner, being greeted immediately by her mother.<p>

"I'm so happy you're home Aria! I'm having a concert tomorrow, and I would love it if you would stay long enough to join me." Ayumi smiled at her daughter, helping her take off a jacket Kagome had lent her. Aria smiled and nodded, she loved going to her mothers' concerts. They were always so full of energy and loving fans.

"If you don't mind.. I'd like to pay a tribute to one of our friends whose life was lost…" Aria twiddled her thumbs around, looking nervous.

"Of course! You don't even have to ask, you know me!" The woman hugged her daughter tightly, and Aria made her way up to her room, sitting at her piano, the music and words coming to her as though someone had been whispering them into her ear.

'Moshimo betsu no dareka ni umarekawatte mo  
>Kimi o sagasu tabi ni deru kara…' She looked around and heard Kikyo's voice behind her, but there was no one there. She smiled, and texted Kagome, then went to bed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Aria, look at that crowd out there! Aren't you nervous?" Kagome asked her bouncing around, waiting for Aria to go on stage. Ayumi was out there performing a powerful version of her 'Rule' and the crowd was going insane, bouncing around and screaming for her.<p>

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me!" She took a deep breath, and began to walk around nervously. She had two braids wrapping around her head above her ears, and the rest of her hair fell down her back. She was wearing a flowy dress that had a black strapless top, a crystal belt around her tiny waist, and the skirt was white with crystals in flowy leaf design. Ayumi's song came to an end, and she heard Ayumi introducing her and her song starting, so she took a deep breath and walked out with her jewel encrusted microphone, and the crowd started to cheer.

(This song is called Together When… by Ayumi)

_Bokutachi wa kokoro ni onaji (_We started to walk calmly and determinedly)_  
>Kizuato o nokoshi nagara (<em>With the same scar in our hearts)_  
>Se o muketa mama furikaerazu ni (<em>With our backs to each other)_  
>Sotto tsuyoku arukidashi mashita (<em>Without looking back)

_Kawaranai hitotsu no mono o (_We believed)_  
>Mitsuketa to shinjite ita (<em>We found out one unchanged thing)_  
>Futari wa sore ga kawatte iku no o (<em>But we felt it was changing)_  
>Kanjite ippo hanareta (<em>And took a step back)_  
>Yagate sarani ippo hanareta(<em>Yet another step back afterwards)_  
>Kizutsukanai you ni (<em>So as not to be hurt)

_Arigatou tte iitakatta_ (I wanted to say "Thank you")  
><em>Arigatou tte ienakatta<em> (I couldn't say "Thank you")  
><em>Datte sore ja marude eien no<em> (Because it's like "Good-bye forever")  
><em>Sayonara mitai de kanashi sugiru kara<em>(And too sad)

_Itsuka mata boku wa boku ni umarekawatte_ (Maybe I shall be born again to myself some day)  
><em>Kimi o sagasu tabi ni deru n<em> _darou_(And start a journey to seek for you)

_Aru hi futo shita shunkan ni_ (One day)  
><em>Jibun ga eranda hazu no<em> (When I happened to be puzzled a little)  
><em>Atarashiku te minarenu keshiki ni<em> (By a new and unfamiliar view)  
>Sukoshi tomadotte ita ra (Which I must have chosen)<br>_Marude kimi no you na yasashii_ (The gentle wind just like you)  
><em>Kaze ga fukinuke mashita<em>(Blew by me)

_Aishiteru to iitakatta_ (I wanted to say "I love you")  
><em>Aishiteru to ienakatta<em> (I couldn't say "I love you")  
><em>Dakedo sore wa boku no saidai no<em> (But I feel it was both my biggest lie)  
><em>Uso de ari shinjitsu datta you na ki ga suru<em> (And the truth)

_Itsuka mata boku wa boku ni umarekawatte_ (Maybe I shall be born again to myself some day)  
><em>Kimi o sagasu tabi ni deru n<em> _darou_ (And start a journey to seek)  
><em>Arigatou tte iitakatta<em> (I wanted to say "Thank you")  
><em>Arigatou tte ienakatta<em> (I couldn't say "Thank you")  
><em>Datte sore ja marude eien no<em> (Because it's like "Good-bye forever")  
><em>Sayonara mitai de kanashi sugiru kara<em> (And too sad)  
><em>Aishiteru to iitakatta<em> (I wanted to say "I love you")  
><em>Aishiteru to ienakatta<em> (I couldn't say "I love you")  
><em>Dakedo sore wa boku no saidai no<em> (But I feel it was both my biggest lie)  
><em>Uso de ari shinjitsu datta you na ki ga suru<em>(And the truth)

_Moshimo betsu no dareka ni umarekawatte mo_ (Even if I'm born again as someone else)  
><em>Kimi o sagasu tabi ni deru kara…<em> (I'll start a journey to seek for you)

Tears were falling out of her eyes as she sang the last words, and she fell to the floor. Kagome ran out from behind the stage and hugged her tight, and of course, Kagome was also tearing up.

"That was beautiful Aria, I'm sure Kikyo is rejoicing from above." The two stood, and Aria waved to the screaming crowds and they walked back behind the stage.

"I've never seen such passion behind a song." Ayumi smiled as she hugged Aria, and Aria looked at her with teary eyes.

"Mom.. I think this is the last time I'll be able to see you..I've had this feeling for a while that my time here is limited." Ayumi looked down at her daughter with weary eyes, and she nodded.

"I've had the same feeling… but it is that world that you belong in, not this one. You were never truly mine in the first place..." Ayumi cupped her daughters face with her hands. "I know you are destined to do great things. There's always been that gleam in your eyes that I found mysterious. I'm just so glad I got to know you, if even for a short time." Aria stared up into the eyes of Ayumi when she felt her body beginning to feel strange and she heard Kagome gasp.

"We need to get you back to the well!" Aria looked down and she saw parts of her body beginning to turn invisible.

"I will find a way to see you again… I promise." She hugged her mother once more and then her and Kagome ran out of the concert hall and began to make their way back to the feudal era. Ayumi watched them leave, and wiped a few tears from her face before walking back onto the stage, performing once more for her fans.

* * *

><p>I could feel it, as could the rest of the group that our fight with Naraku could be any day now. Though I did worry who would survive and who would not. We all knew Sango and Miroku couldn't live without each other, and InuYasha would go insane without Kagome around. I wasn't really worried about them all dying though; I knew Naraku wasn't really after any of them. He was really after the Shikon Jewel and making sure I was gone. It's hard to imagine what life will be like after Naraku is gone, though I can't really picture life after his defeat… which kind of worries me, if just a little bit.<p>

* * *

><p>Aria had gone in search of Sesshomaru once again after returning. She wanted to know more about this new power his Tenseiga had acquired from their recent visit with Totosai. She knew it sent demons to the underworld, and she wondered if it would be capable of destroying Naraku.<p>

"Finally I found you… what are you all doing out here?" Kohaku was under Sesshomaru's watch, Rin had wanted him to stay, and of course Sesshomaru couldn't say no to his little human. Sesshomaru didn't look to her or even really acknowledge her existence really, but instead he was watching the sky for something…or someone.

"We do not know Lady Aria, Lord Sesshomaru led us out here, he has barely spoken a word in days!" Rin ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"For the past few days, it seems as though he's been searching for something important." Jaken whispered.

"Do you think it's really that important?" Rin asked him with wide eyes.

"It must be!" They all heard something coming from the sky and they saw a large dog like creature flying through the air, and Rin gasped. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he started to rise off the ground.

"That's…!" Rin whispered. Sesshomaru's eyes turned to red and his body began to shift into his true form.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken reached up in shock, watching his Lord, and Aria pulled Rin closer to her to keep her out of harm's way. The two dog demons twirled around each other as the other one seemed surprised that Sesshomaru had been there. They growled at each other and they crashed into the ground not far from the others. "Lord Sesshomaru…"

A beautiful woman with long white hair in a ponytail stood a few feet in front of Sesshomaru, and crazy enough, they shared a striking resemblance.

"Sesshomaru…so it is you." The woman spoke quietly.

"Huh!? How dare you speak to my Lord in that way!" Aria kicked Jaken to the side and shushed him.

"You must have questions about the Tenseiga that your father left you, if you've come to visit your mother." The woman had a small grin on her face and was staring Sesshomaru down with the same golden eyes. Jaken looked up from the ground with wide eyes, and Rin gasped.

"Th-th-the Lady Mother, Kazumi!?" Jaken stammered. (That's not what they call her, but I had to give her a name because she deserves one :/)

* * *

><p>They were all flown above the clouds to where Kazumi's palace was above the clouds, she was sitting on her throne as she grinned down to them below.<p>

"Sesshomaru, did you not hate humans? Yet you have two human children traveling with you…and a half demon.." Her eyes focused on Aria. "Do you intend to eat them?"

"You should have heard from Father how to use the Tenseiga to get to the underworld." Sesshomaru said to her quietly with his monotonous stare.

"Really? He simply left me this Meido stone." The woman grinned at her son, holding the stone which was held up by a necklace of pearls. It was a purple/dark blue stone with gold encircling it.

"A Meido Stone..?" Aria asked quietly.

"He said to use it if you ever came to me. That's right, he also mentioned something else. He said that using the Meido stone would put you in danger, but that I shouldn't worry or feel sad."

"She doesn't seem too worried.." Rin whispered to Jaken who narrowed his eyes.

'Like mother, like son.'

"Well Sesshomaru, your mother is terribly distressed." She closed her eyes, still maintaining the grin on her face."

"Such hollow words.." He replied to her quietly. She smiled and held up the Meido stone once again.

"Then I shall have you entertain me." The woman leaned back in her chair and grinned as a black dog demon flew out from the Meido stone towards Sesshomaru to which he brought out his Tenseiga and struck the black ghost dog demon.

"Meido Zangetsuha!"

"So this is your path to the Underworld…" Kazumi leaned her face against her hand. "It's nowhere near a full moon."

"What!? So the Lord can't cut the demon!?" Jaken's eyes widened.

"It's a demon from the underworld. Sesshomaru, it seems as though your sword cannot cause harm nor do any good." The demon went forth and grabbed Rin and Kohaku, but Aria jumped out of the way. She and Sesshomaru turned around gasping watching them being taken away into the Underworld, and of course, Sesshomaru jumped up to go after them.

"Wait Sesshomaru." Kazumi stood up and looked up towards her son. "You intend to go into the Underworld… for the sake of saving humans? You've developed a kind nature."

"I am merely going to cut down that hound." He answered her simply and made his way into the Underworld as the portal disappeared.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried desperately, and a little bit desperately after his master. Kazumi sat back down in her throne and sighed.

"None can return alive after venturing into the Underworld. Alas, that is why I told him not to go!" Kazumi covered her face and her voice grew weary and she started to cry.

"Hmph! Do not even begin to act as if you care about Sesshomaru." Aria crossed her arms and glared up at the woman.

"You…" Kazumi stood and transported to Aria in seconds. "There's something strange about you." The woman narrowed her eyes at Aria. 'Why does she look so familiar…?' "You're not human, nor are you truly a demon…"

Aria stared her dead in the eyes as she began to transform from daytime to nighttime, and she grinned. "Do I look more familiar now?"

"Kaguya… but that's not possible! Kaguya is…dead." Kazumi took a step back in shock.

"Yes, that is my mother that you speak of."

"Well then, that would explain it. Like me, you are a celestial being. Although, you are not a full…celestial being."

"I need to go help your son…"

"Hmph, I never knew he was beginning to become so helpless. Soft spots for humans and requiring the help of an unpure celestial being, just like his father…" Kazumi closed her eyes and the portal reopened, giving Aria the chance to jump in. "Fools, they won't make it out alive."

* * *

><p>Inside of the underworld, there was a skinny path made of dirt and stone, standing on an even slimmer ledge. The sky around her was dark blue and dark purple, there was virtually no light. Luckily, she had great eyes so it wasn't really necessary for her. Aria landed on the dirt path and began to walk, only hearing her footsteps being made, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Kohaku were nowhere to be found. A few moments went by and she heard Sesshomaru's voice up ahead and started running towards the noise. After all, the Underworld was a pretty quiet place.<p>

"Little demon." Kazumi spoke quietly, having sat back down on her throne.

"My name is Jaken!" The little imp hopped around like crazy in a fit of anger.

"What is the relationship between Sesshomaru and the human girl?"

"The relationship…" Jaken thought to himself before looking back up at Kazumi. "Well, I do not know much about their relationship other than the fact that she is treated much better than I, despite my long years of service to the Lord." Kazumi grinned slightly, looking at the imp.

"The girl will die." Jaken looked up at her and gasped in shock.

* * *

><p>Kohaku lay face down on the ground, and he slowly felt himself coming to, with a soft pair of hands shaking him awake. He looked up to see Aria and Sesshomaru kneeling around him and Rin, who was still passed out.<p>

"Lord Sesshomaru.. and Lady Aria!" Kohaku smiled.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Aria sighed happily, smiling at the boy, but it quickly faded as she looked down to Rin. Part of the path behind them quickly was broken and fell into the bottomless pit of nothing below them. Demon birds made of bone flew at them, and demon snakes came from below the platform. Sesshomaru turned to look at Aria, "Take Rin and run." Aria shook her head.

"I have to help you! Kohaku, take Rin!" Sesshomaru looked back at Aria in annoyance, and then turned to focus on the demons. Sesshomaru jumped and easily sliced through the bone demons with his claws, and Aria used Tundraia to defeat the snake demons from below. A demon flew towards Kohaku running away with Rin, and knocked the ground from underneath their feet, but Aria jumped and grabbed them as Sesshomaru destroyed the demon.

'If we continue..will I find something to develop Meido Zangetsuha..?' Sesshomaru asked as he stared down the path. Sesshomaru, Aria, and Kohaku who was still carrying Rin continued walking down the path, and Kohaku suddenly stopped when he came to a realization.

"Lord Sesshomaru… Rin isn't breathing." Sesshomaru stopped as the words came out of Kohaku's mouth and his eyes widened.

"Rin isn't breathing…?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"She has stopped and her body is becoming colder." Kohaku told him quietly.

"Set Rin down." Sesshomaru commanded, and Kohaku complied. Aria watched Sesshomaru curiously as he walked to the tiny human girl, and she saw the color diminishing from Rin's cheeks quickly. Sesshomaru drew his Tenseiga and raised it above Rin's body. 'What is the meaning of this..?' Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Aria looked up at Sesshomaru, and then back at Rin confused. 'I cannot see any minions from the netherworld…'

* * *

><p>Kazumi was watching them from her Meido stone.<p>

"You cannot save her life if there are no minions from the netherworld for you to slay." Kazumi's soft voice spoke.

"U-ummm.. does that mean Rin will.." Jaken gulped, nervously.

"She will have to die." Kazumi retorted, as if not even affected by the news. Though, why should she? Humans were mere pieces of dirt to her.

"That just can't be…" Jaken whispered.

"Although, she may be saved if he can cut down the Guardian of the Underworld."

"Is that so!?" Jaken asked her shocked.

"It is unlikely to happen. The Guardian of the Underworld is beyond the darkness, and once one slips into the darkness it will be impossible for them to return. In any case, the girl cannot be saved."

* * *

><p>'Why do you fail me Tenseiga? Why won't you let me see?'<p>

"Please forgive me Lord Sesshomaru." Kohaku bent over Rin with tears in his eyes. "I was with her and yet…"

'I shouldn't have brought her with me… after she was mauled by the wolf demons and I saved her… I should have left her in a human village.'

"What's going on? Why can't you helping her?!" Aria stood up and looked Sesshomaru in the eyes, and saw he was lost in his thoughts. Sesshomaru turned around to look behind him and they all saw a pulsating light flashing towards them and a thick cloud of darkness surrounded them all, and Rin disappeared from Kohaku's hands.

"Rin!" Aria whispered and they all ran towards the fleeting darkness.

* * *

><p>"It seems as though Sesshomaru has entered the darkness…" Kazumi whispered, and tears started to fall from Jaken's eyes.<p>

"What am I supposed to do without my Lord to follow!?"

"Little demon…"

"It's Jaken, my Lady." Jaken replied through sniffles.

"I am not a cruel demon, it would hurt me so to lose my son while he is training his new sword. I intend to open a path for him to come back." Jaken's face lit up with happiness as she held the jewel out in front of her.

* * *

><p>Aria and Sesshomaru stopped as they saw what looked like the Palace in the Sky in front of them.<p>

"My son, I have opened up a path for you to come back. Though, you must hurry because it will close soon." Kazumi's voice radiated through the Underworld.

"Aria, take Kohaku and go back to the palace." Sesshomaru told her quietly as he began to walk down the original path.

"No! I will not let you die in here searching for Rin! We are going to find her together whether you like it or not!" Aria shook her head and followed him closely.

"They need you to defeat Naraku. You could die in here, and I won't let that happen to you." Aria stared him down, not letting him put any fear into her soul and he smiled softy and they continued on after Kohaku went back into the portal to the palace. 'I smell death..' Aria gasped as they both saw a purple hued demon begin to stand up. He was one of the largest demons she had ever encountered, being probably around 1000 feet fall. Sesshomaru scanned the demon and saw Rin in its gasp.

"It's Rin!" Aria gasped.

"One can only presume that that is the Guardian of the Underworld." Sesshomaru whispered. A strong wind began to force them towards the demon that was walking towards a portal of darkness. Aria began to slide, but Sesshomaru grabbed her arm.

"Is that… a mountain of bodies?" Aria's facial expression was pure disgust as bodies began to fly into the portal, but you could they all had lost their soul, and the demon held Rin up to the portal and her body began to lift. Aria reached for her sword and planted it into the ground. "Go save her Sesshomaru!" He wasted no time in lifting himself off the ground and flying towards the girl.

'I will not let you be sucked in, Rin.' The demon turned and reached for Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru dodged its attack and sliced it right down the middle, then he grabbed Rin.

"You did it.." Aria smiled. Sesshomaru landed on the ground in the middle of the dead bodies.

"Rin, wake up." He looked down to the girl who lay limp in his arms. "Rin.."

* * *

><p>"Hmmm.. that is odd.." Kazumi whispered. "The girl remains lifeless even after the guardian was cut down. Little demon…"<p>

"My name is Jaken.." His voice almost sounded strained. "You have no intentions of remembering my name, do you?"

"Has the girl been revived by Tenseiga before?" Kazumi asked the imp.

"Y-yes… what of it?" Jaken stammered.

"Then she couldn't possibly come back to life."

* * *

><p>"She can't be saved…?" Sesshomaru whispered, and his Tenseiga fell from his hand and landed perfectly straight into the ground.<p>

"Sesshomaru.." Aria watched them, feeling his pain within her own heart.

"I cannot save her…?" Sesshomaru stared down into the pale face of the only girl who could ever melt his heart. There was no loud drum like beating from her heart, no sweet smiles, and the warmth from her touch had been long gone. He pulled her body up close to him, and tears started to fall softly from his eyes. 'Tenseiga, I will let you die for this. Nothing would ever be worth the cost of Rin's life."

Aria looked down at them, feeling her heart break for the little girl who had never shown anything but kindness to everyone she had met. 'You can save her…' She heard a soft voice, similar to her own bounce around in her head. As though someone was controlling her own body, she jumped down below to where Sesshomaru was holding Rin's body close to his and she walked towards them. "Sesshomaru.." She whispered, her voice and another being mixed together. He looked up at her, and her eyes weren't the bright yellow that had matched his own seconds ago, instead they were teal. "Let me see her." Sesshomaru was hesitant, not knowing if this was a trick, but his instinct told him to let her help Rin. After all, if she could help in any way, he would be thankful to her for a lifetime.

Sesshomaru placed Rin on the ground and Aria got on her knees in front of the lifeless girl. She placed her hand on her heart and another hand right below, and her body began to glow white, and the light reached all the way above her into the abyss. Aria could feel warmth coming back to Rin's body, and her heartbeat slowly returning. Sesshomaru's eyes widened once he realized Rin was beginning to breathe again, and he could hear a soft heartbeat return to her body. Suddenly, everything for Aria started to go black, and she felt her body collapse into the ground.

* * *

><p>When she woke up, Aria was in a field of white flowers. She looked around confused, and there was no one in sight.<p>

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?" She stood up and yelled spinning around in circles. The sky was an endless bright blue, not a cloud in sight. "Where am I?" She fell back down to her knees and sighed. 'Did I die reviving Rin?'

"You're not dead." The voice Aria had heard earlier appeared behind her, and she stood up in shock. She turned and saw a woman standing there.

"Who…who are you?" Aria stood there motionless. The woman was tall with red eyes, and black hair with a teal tint.

"It is a sad time, when one doesn't even recognize their own mother." Kaguya crossed her arms and grinned, seeing the realization come to Aria's face.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I did not, you brought yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"You and I both know you are not mentally prepared for this battle with Naraku. Running away to your mother is only natural, and I understand. But the time has come and it is inevitable. Naraku grows stronger every day, you cannot allow him to gain anymore power. I believe I can give you reason, and enough mental strength to make it through this." Kaguya pressed her hand on Aria's head and Aria went into immediate flashback. Everything horrible that Naraku had ever done, she was witnessing. All the lives he took and ruined, from murdering Kikyo, to murdering the whole Demon Slayers clan, taking Kohaku, infecting Miroku's family with the wind tunnel, to all the innocent towns that were destroyed, and all the puppets he created to use to destroy innocent lives. Finally, she witnessed what happened to Koga's tribes. Everything that had happened to Koga was appearing in her head. After what seemed hours of visions, she saw when they had first met, the first time they kissed, her first time at the den. It all seemed to be in Koga's point of view too. She figured out why her mother showed her these things in that order. Protecting Koga and the wolf tribe was her top priority, and seeing those things would give her the fire to defeat Naraku. Nothing else mattered to her; she needed to make sure that Koga would be there for her to come home to.

When the flashbacks stopped, Aria wasn't in the field anymore. She was near Kaede's village, she could recognize the scent. She stood up from her kneeling position. Her eyes were still the teal color, and her hair was stark black. Her outfit was different than before as well. She had on a white top that looked like a kimono, but was almost see-through, with a sleeve going down her left arm half-way but her right was bare. Underneath the cloth, leather hugged her skin tight, and it had gold encrusted into it and it stopped right at the bottom of her ribs, and golden circlet rested on her right bicep. At her waist was a leather belt with gold encrusted into that as well, and a large leather circle holster which would bare plenty of room to show off her sword. She had on a see-through white skirt that was part of the thick belt that went down her right leg and left her left leg bare, and another gold circlet around her right thigh held the skirt close to her skin. Her hair was pulled back, the top half was twisted into a bun with two golden chopsticks through them, and a golden circle crown with an emerald rested against Aria's forehead. She felt not only her power flowing through her, but her mothers' as well. Aria picked up her feet and ran towards the village.

"I smell.." InuYasha turned and saw Aria running towards him, and she smiled giving him a reassuring nod. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome all came from out of the hut and saw Aria there in front of them.

"It's time." Aria said softly, feeling the mark on her back burn intensely, she knew that Koga knew what she was feeling. She could feel his anger, sorrow, and worry, but she knew she had to do this to keep him safe. 'I know what everyone has said, the chances of me coming back from this are very low… but I am destined to return to you.. no matter what the prophecy says.'

"InuYasha.." Aria heard Sesshomaru's voice from behind her and she gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I plan on having it this finished BY Christmas. Again, I really apologize on the delay of uploading, but concentration when you're pregnant is basically nonexistent! Especially when you have ADD to begin with! Hahaha, but review and let me know what you think :) I hope you all enjoyed my song dedication to Kikyo, and please go listen to it. You can really only listen to the live version, but it's still gorgeous! If you celebrate Thanksgiving, I hope you had a wonderful Thanksgiving and got to eat lots of turkey and ham &amp; had plenty of pumpkin pie! Happy Holidays y'all and Happy December 1<strong>**st****! **


	18. Entering Naraku

**I very much need to apologize for the delay in an update. So let, me explain a little about what happened. As I was beginning to write this chapter, I got distracted and decided to go watch YouTube videos. Well, my computer decided to crash in the middle of what I was writing. Whoopdidoo, right? Well, I was extremely frustrated because I wanted to put up the last chapter on Christmas Eve, AKA the 24****th**** of December as a Christmas present to y'all. UGH I'm so mad! Hopefully, I can get it up by the end of this month, but we'll see how that goes. I currently have the last chapter written, I'm just filling in between. BOO. Technology sucks. I hope y'all enjoy this stupid late chapter, and I hope y'all had a wonderful holiday with your families. **

**Chapter 18: Entering Naraku**

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru, what're you doin' here?" InuYasha jumped over Aria and landed in front of her, facing his half-brother. Rin ran from behind Sesshomaru over to Aria and Aria walked her over to the rest of the group, feeling worried about what might come. Sesshomaru took a few steps toward InuYasha and took out his Tenseiga.<p>

"Draw your sword, InuYasha." The half-demon stared at him like he could be possibly crazy and shook his head.

"What? Are you obsessing over my sword again?" InuYasha taunted him. The demon Lord had been visited by one of Naraku's newest incarnations, Byakuya, a dream demon. He had given Sesshomaru a fragment of Kanna's mirror, which if Sesshomaru forges onto the Tenseiga, he can absorb the Tetsusaiga's powers into his own sword.

"I said draw, InuYasha." Sesshomaru stated blatantly.

"Heh, stupid. You're still hung up on this sword!" Sesshomaru raised his sword and slashed it across his body, creating the Meido and slinging it at InuYasha, who jumped away, and it put a humongus hole at where his feet were. "Looks like you're serious! Then I won't hold back!" InuYasha drew Tetsusaiga and the two began to battle.

'What is the point of this Sesshomaru… you know that sword is InuYasha's rightfully..' Aria thought worriedly. She had learned from Totosai that the Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga were both created from Inu no Taisho's fang, their once powerful, late father. He had given InuYasha the Tetsusaiga for he needed to protect his mother and Sesshomaru the Tenseiga to learn how to care for others. The Tenseiga began to glow, and both Aria and InuYasha looked at it confused. 'What do you have up your sleeve, Sesshomaru..? Pleeease don't do anything stupid.'

"Wind Scar!" The half-demon tried to unleash one of his most powerful attacks, but it did absolutely nothing. Everyone in the group gasped, amazed at what had just happened.

"Wind Scar isn't working!" Shippo said nervously. Sesshomaru looked down at his Tenseiga, and it pulsated, just like the Tetsusaiga, then turned into an exact replica of the sword. InuYasha's eyes widened.

'The scent from the Tenseiga… it couldn't be..'

"Wind Scar!" Sesshomaru sent InuYasha's own attack at him, and InuYasha jumped out of the way.

"What's going on Sesshomaru?!" InuYasha landed on the ground, baring his teeth and holding his sword out in front of him. "I can smell Naraku's scent on your sword!"

"Oh, that's actually my scent." Byakuya flew down on a paper origami bird. "I passed a fragment of the Demon of the Dreams, Kanna's mirror down to Sesshomaru."

"That's how Sesshomaru is able to copy Tenseiga's abilities…" Sango whispered.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why!? Naraku tried to kill Kohaku…" Rin had tears coming to her eyes out of disbelief. "Please don't listen to what Naraku says!"

"Sheesh, what a noisy peanut gallery.." Byakuya rolled his eyes from above. "Allow me to send you to a place with no interruptions." He took out a bottle and sprayed a powder around them, which made a black barrier come up around them. Aria ran forward pressing her hands together and then on the barrier, but it sent her flying back and she landed on her feet next to the group. The barrier turned into a moon-like replica and they flew up into the sky.

"Where did they go!?" Shippo asked shocked.

"No idea." Byakuya laughed as he was floating above them.

"Curse you, Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her enlarged boomerang at him in which he disappeared into a purple mist. "He got away?" They all stared into the area where Sesshomaru and InuYasha had been, Aria with an angry look on her face.

"Unbelievable… Lord Sesshomaru is using Naraku's power." Kohaku whispered.

'I've got to stop them.. before Sesshomaru does something that will ruin them both and give Naraku what he wants.' Aria stared into the ground where they had been, feeling helpless.

* * *

><p>The two dog demons were surrounded by flying demons and floating pieces of land, standing on a large one themselves.<p>

"I see. We won't be disturbed here." Sesshomaru stated quietly in his usual manner.

"I'm disappointed Sesshomaru! You're willing to sink this low to get Tetsusaiga!?" Sesshomaru held the sword in front of him and it turned into the Dragon-Scaled version.

"Adamant Barrage!" Sesshomaru swung the sword in InuYasha's direction and sent multiple shards of blades at the half-demon and InuYasha blocked them with his blade, gritting his teeth. 'I am also disappointed, InuYasha. This is the best you've got? This only shows that you never deserved to wield Tetsusaiga.' When the smoke cleared from around InuYasha, he had a light blue barrier around him and he was holding up the blade's scabbard in front of his body. "So you were protected by the scabbard's barrier."

"Sesshomaru! You were really trying to kill me, weren't you!?" InuYasha yelled at him as Sesshomaru's Tetsusaiga gleamed red, which would be able to cut through his barrier. InuYasha jumped out of the way onto one of the floating islands as Sesshomaru broke his barrier. "Damn you Sesshomaru!" Their swords collided and they held against each other, strongly.

"If you are weak, I will kill you. Then I will abandon both Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga." InuYasha pushed InuYasha back onto another floating island, "Show me InuYasha. Prove that you, and not I, are the rightful heir to Tetsusaiga.

'Prove it?' "Heh, so you'll give up if I win?" InuYasha grinned, still hunching over from Sesshomaru's attack.

"Try me." Sesshomaru raised up his sword and sent a Wind Scar at his brother. It blew InuYasha back and he fell into the abyss below.

* * *

><p>The skies above them started to grow dark, clouds covered the once clear blue skies and Aria got an eerie feeling in the pit of her stomach. Almost out of nowhere, lighting shone and crashed into the ground revealing a bewildered Totosai.<p>

"Totosai!" Aria jumped back as he had almost landed where she stood.

"It seems they've started already…" He pondered aloud, looking at the big hole where Sesshomaru and InuYasha had once stood.

"You can see what's going on?" Aria asked him.

"You want to see?" Totosai asked them, sitting crosslegged on his three eyed bull/cow/horse.

"Yes, please!" Kagome said excitedly, her hands linked in anticipation.

"Here." He knocked his bull/cow on the head with his forging hammer and a projection-like view of the two dog demons appeared right before their very eyes. Aria could see Sesshomaru on a cliff, Tetsusaiga in his right hand. A demon flew forward to him, and Sesshomaru simply raised the Tetsusaiga and sliced the snake-like demon in half.

'Where's InuYasha..?' She thought nervously. Her eyes shifted over to Kagome who was standing next to her, and she could see in her eyes she was wondering the same thing.

* * *

><p>InuYasha came from behind the demon, now in his demon form, swinging at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru dodged his attack and landed on a cliff behind him.<p>

"You turned into a demon out of desperation?" Sesshomaru grunted. InuYasha held no reply, but was simply growling at his half-brother.

"InuYasha.." Kagome yelled, worried.

"But his face…" Sango whispered.

"Yes, his demon blood is now taking control." Miroku replied, watching them intensely. The Tetsusaiga pulsed in InuYasha's hands and he looked down.

'The Tetsusaiga seeks my demonic energy…' The sword in Sesshomaru's hand also pulsated.

'It's resonating with InuYasha's blade…'

'The demonic energy I should have lost is flowing into me!' InuYasha thought, feeling stronger and more prepared for the battle ahead of him. "Sesshomaru!" The two dog demons flew at each other and their blades collided creating a strong force of energy that flew out of the swords as electricity. They were throwing attacks back and forth at each other, destroying everything around them. The group gasped, "InuYasha used Backlash Wave to repel Sesshomaru's Backlash Wave!" Miroku yelled in shock.

'We can't be wasting time with this sibling rivalry. Sesshomaru, can't you see that Naraku is using you? He could attack any second now. We need you and InuYasha." Aria gritted her teeth and tightened her grasp around her Tundraia.

InuYasha jumped forth to attack Sesshomaru, "Next, I'll get back my Adamant Barrage!" and Sesshomaru raised his sword.

"Meido Zangetsuha!" Sesshomaru's Tetsusaiga turned into a nighttime skyish color and sliced at InuYasha sending him into a world similar to the world he had been in prior.

"Sesshomaru, no!" Aria's eyes widened and she ran forth toward their projected image. She did some hand signs and whispered something softly, and before their eyes, Aria was gone.

"Aria!" Kagome yelled and was standing there in shock.

* * *

><p>Aria landed on pieces of land high above Sesshomaru who hadn't noticed her arrival yet. She dug her sword into the ground beneath as to not be sucked into the path of the Underworld.<p>

'InuYasha, if you are the true heir to the Tetsusaiga, prove it to me.' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he tossed the sword into the same path as InuYasha.

'What am I supposed to do… There's nothing I can do..' InuYasha was staring at the sword in his hand, which transformed into the dragon-scaled version of itself. 'It wants me to cut a demon's vortex… but there is no demon vortex.' InuYasha spun around to see a huge vortex spinning behind him. 'Except my own.'

'Can you do it InuYasha? That would mean taking your own life.' Sesshomaru watched his brother in turmoil.

"Why Sesshomaru? What is the purpose of all this?" Aria asked him from above, and he looked up, feeling a little stunned.

"To see if he is the true heir, if he can make it out of this alive, then all is proven." His glance turned away from her and back to his brother.

"Aren't you aware that you're just giving Naraku what he wants? What if InuYasha dies?" Aria jumped down next to him.

"Isn't that why you are here?" Sesshomaru looked down to her, and she could feel his golden eyes deep in her own. She still didn't quite understand his logic, but really, who could? She jumped forward to InuYasha from island to island until she reached him in the vortex.

"Aria, what're you doing here!?" InuYasha asked her. She could see sweat on his brow and worry in his eyes, which was rare, especially for his cocky self.

"I'm here to help you. Don't worry about what might happen to me; just listen to what your sword tells you." She was holding onto his shoulders so not to fly deeper into the vortex. InuYasha looked down at the Tetsusaiga and nodded raising the sword above his head and then he sliced into the vortex. The air began to spin around them fiercely and Aria felt her skin being sliced. Almost out of nowhere, the sword behind InuYasha and Aria that Sesshomaru had released pointed towards them and shards flew at them and pierced them both in the back. Aria cried out in pain and InuYasha turned, gritting his teeth. He turned to look at the sword and they both heard Naraku's voice.

"A fragment of Kanna's Mirror Demon is on this sword."

"Naraku!" InuYasha grunted.

"Which would, in turn, make this sword a part of me. I can control it effortlessly." The sword swung around and sent more shards after the two. "You really are making it too simple for me to destroy you." Aria raised her hands and set up a barrier in front of them. Aria and InuYasha felt a gas being released from their back.

"It's miasma!" InuYasha winced, and Aria started to feel her body growing numb. "Let me out so I can fight him."

"No! I'm not giving him what he wants." Aria held up the barrier strong, ignoring InuYasha's quarrels.

"Naraku…" Sesshomaru whispered and then jumped up into the vortex to join them. The sword flew up and the two looked up to see Sesshomaru floating up above them.

"Sesshomaru…" Aria whispered.

"Very well, Sesshomaru. Finish him yourself." Naraku grinned, his face appearing like a mirror reflection in the swords blade. Sesshomaru was staring down at the blade.

'I already have my answer, Naraku.' "Aria, let him out. InuYasha, raise your blade." Aria gave him a dangerous look, but obliged.

"You don't have to tell me!" InuYasha lifted his Tetsusaiga, and the two began battling it out once more. This time, InuYasha was putting in an extremely hard fight. The two demons swords collided and Sesshomaru's Tetsusaiga light up and began deteriorating back into the Tenseiga, and with some extra force by InuYasha, it broke in half.

"The Tenseiga.." Aria whispered. InuYasha began to shine with demonic power, and the blade in his hand turned dark like the night sky. 'He did it! InuYasha acquired the Meido!'

"It seems as though Sesshomaru broke the Tenseiga on purpose…." Kagome whispered, watching.

"But do they still have a way to get out of the Underworld?" Sango asked.

"Hey! How can they exit the Path to the Underworld?!" Kagome shook Totosai by his collar, and the old man sighed.

"There is no way."

"What?!" Shippo yelled. InuYasha passed out from the miasma after having turned back into his half-demon form.

"How pathetic… although, you are only half demon." Sesshomaru glided forward and grabbed InuYasha by his collar and punched him in the face to wake him up.

"Wha..? Do you still wanna fight Sesshomaru!?"

"You need to get us out of this Path to the Underworld. You are the only one who can." Sesshomaru told him as the sky turned from the color of InuYasha's demon vortex back to the color of the blade.

"Look and see if you can find a light InuYasha, you have to cut through that to set us free." Aria told him. "You are the only one who can see it, so we can't help you."

'A light…' He was spinning in circles trying to find any glimpse of a light as they were all flying down the path at a rapid speed, then his sharp golden eyes caught it, a light in the shape of a crescent! The Tetsusaiga started to shake and energy began to radiate and he swung the sword in that direction. The world they were in bent and a bright white light covered them all, and they had to cover their eyes.

From behind the group the Path to the Underworld appeared and InuYasha fell from it.

"InuYasha!" Kagome ran down the hill to InuYasha's aid. "What terrible wounds.."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin and Jaken cried out of happiness.

"My lord, I have been very distressed." Jaken's eyes filled up with tears, and Rin stared down at him in confusion. "For the Tenseiga to be absorbed into the Tetsusaiga."

"I do not care. We are leaving, Jaken." Sesshomaru spoke firmly.

"Uh, okay." Jaken and Rin started to walk with Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru stopped and turned to Rin.

"You are staying here, Rin. Where I am going is too dangerous for you."

"But Lord Sesshomaru…" Aria put her hand on Rin's shoulder and shook her head. The tiny girls' eyes filled up with tears and she shook her head. Aria bent down and hugged the girl.

"It's going to be okay Rin, I promise." With that, Sesshomaru and Jaken began to walk away once again. Aria stood up and ran after him. "Where are you going!? I thought you were going to help us fight Naraku!"

"….do you doubt me?" Sesshomaru stopped and turned to look at her. Aria's eyes were wide.

"You've found him… why didn't you tell me?"

"I've come to know you pretty well, and I know if it means saving your friends you would go off and finish this battle on your own. But I think your life would be one to waste just to throw it away, fighting Naraku on your own." Sesshomaru turned back around and started walking again. Aria closed her eyes and put her hand on Koga's mark.

'It's time my love. I will be home to you, soon enough.'

* * *

><p>Naraku was sitting in a cave, holding the Shikon Jewel in his hand. It was blackened with his dark energy, Kikyo's having left it days before. The jewel sunk into his skin and black light began to emerge from his body and black miasma rose from inside the cave. It began to cover the land and destroy everything it passed, animals, trees, and even people dropped dead, no skin left on their bones. Koga had been sitting on the ledge of his den, no one dared to bother him, not even Ginta and Hakakku. He noticed the black mist coming from over the trees in the distance and his head perked up in curiosity.<p>

'That wouldn't be….'

"Koga! You've got to come and look!" He heard Hakakku yelling for him in the distance. Koga jumped down from the ledge and ran closer to the edge of the barrier that Aria had put up.

"What is it that you pea-brains want?"

"We were hunting down food and suddenly this black mist came from all over… look at the animals!" Koga looked and saw carcasses laying all around the edge of the barrier. "It seems as though Aria's protected us and our food from this…mist."

"That's Naraku's miasma.. Of course she knew to save us and our precious food! That is why she will be my mate and help me lead this wolf tribe!" Koga told them quietly, his eyes still scanning over the land. He heard Aria's voice in his head, and a warm confident feeling in his heart.

'It's time, my love. I'll be home with you soon.' He felt his heart ache knowing she would be putting her life on the line any time now. He just wanted to hold her so badly.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean I'm not allowed to go with you!? I'm a part of this group aren't I? I've been travelling with you and training with you for this haven't I?" Shippo was yelling up at InuYasha as they finished preparing to make the plunge after Naraku. They had figured out his body would most likely be somewhere deep in the miasma.<p>

"Yes, you are a part of this group… which is why if we don't come back. You'll need to take over." InuYasha was turned away from the little fox, and he slowly turned toward him. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome all looked at InuYasha with a solemn look on their face.

"B-but.."

"It doesn't have to be now; it can be after you've grown up into a big demon." Aria bent down and patted Shippo on the head, smiling sadly. "We just want to assure your safety."

"You understand don't you?" InuYasha asked him.

"But…"

"You understand, DON'T YOU?" InuYasha asked him one more time, knocking the little fox out with one swing to the head.

"That was a little harsh, wasn't it?" Aria asked him, with a sweatdrop on her head.

"It was necessary." InuYasha shrugged.

"You need to stay here as well.." Sango told Kohaku, and he nodded looking at her slowly. "Kikyo gave you another chance at life, and we need to take advantage of that."

"Yes sister…" Kohaku looked down sadly and the two siblings hugged each other tightly. Aria felt a deep pit of sorrow in her stomach watching them and walked away.

"We need to hurry, we can't waste anymore time." She said aloud, staring into the huge cloud of miasma that lay before them.

"You're right, let's go." Sango and Miroku climbed up on Kirara and Kagome climbed up on InuYasha's back, and with a swift motion they were all flying through the cloud.

* * *

><p>Deep inside the cloud, Sesshomaru was already at the center where Naraku's transformed body, a humongous spider, laid waiting for them.<p>

"Do you hesitate to go in?" Byakuya floated on a demon behind Sesshomaru with a smirk on his face. Sesshomaru neither turned his head nor paid any attention to Naraku's last incarnation.

"Sesshomaru!" Aria was jumping over the numerous demons flying around and landed next to him. "So this is it, huh?"

"Rin?" He asked her.

"She's safe with Lady Kaede and Kohaku. Do not worry." Aria smiled, and Sesshomaru nodded.

"So how do we get inside?" InuYasha asked Aria as they landed next to the girl, and as if by cue, the large spider opened up as an entrance. Sesshomaru wasted no time and entered the spider demon, and InuYasha and Aria followed close pursuit.

"It is a death sentence." Byakuya noted, sitting with his arms and legs crossed, speaking to Sango and Miroku. The monk has his right hand clenched and raised it, looking at Byakuya.

"You will suck me into your Wind Tunnel!?" The girlish man demon shrieked, feeling tense.

"It would be a waste." Miroku replied, looking down at his hand. 'My Wind Tunnel is at its' limits… I have maybe one or two uses left before it sucks me in whole…'

"Miroku…" Sango whispered quietly, and the monk made a sound in reply. "Let's defeat Naraku." Miroku smiled a little, placing his left hand on Sango's leg.

"Yes, and after we shall have a big wedding to celebrate!" Sango nodded, and they flew into the depths of the spider.

* * *

><p>"Naraku's body is bigger than it looks…" Kagome said in amazement to InuYasha who nodded.<p>

"Ahhh, InuYasha, it seems you've decided to enter my body…" Naraku rose from a hole in the ground and InuYasha whipped out the Tetsusaiga and sliced the demon in half, but of course all that dispersed was miasma. "As you can see, there is miasma all around you. You've been breathing it in since you entered me. Luckily for you all, the Shikon Jewel desires your souls."

"Souls..?" Aria asked, as a face appeared in the walls of his body above them..

"Your hatred for me… The rage and despair that you feel." The face had a smug grin on it.

"Despair? Don't try to mess with us!" InuYasha growled angrily. "I'm gonna destroy you once and for all!"

"You believe you can put an end to the fate of the Shikon Jewel which has transcended hundreds of years?" A huge armored body replica of Naraku came from out of the ground and lifted itself onto all fours.

"It's body is completely made out of armor!" Sango said nervously as the monster made its way over to InuYasha and Aria. InuYasha swung at the demon, but it's body did not falter, even to the Tetsusaiga.

"Find the Shikon Jewel, if we destroy it, Naraku will-" Kagome yelled.

"But didn't Naraku absorb the jewel?" Mirkou asked her.

"I can sense a strong presence inside of Naraku, so that means the Jewel is probably still in its full form!" Vines were coming down from the ceiling and were trying to capture Aria. She easily dodged them, but she was backed into a corner near InuYasha and Kagome. A hole then formed and InuYasha, Kagome and Aria all fell into it which left Sango and Miroku by themselves. The two ran after the others trying to catch up to them, but the wall sealed up, separating them.

"So Naraku wants to separate us to take us out…" Miroku said slowly.

* * *

><p>"We need to find the Jewel, we can worry about finding Miroku and Sango later." InuYasha and Kagome were walking up ahead of Aria, when InuYasha suddenly stopped.<p>

"InuYasha is something wrong?" Kagome asked him, as Aria saw a change in InuYasha's aura. She saw his nails growing longer and his muscles taking a more mature form.

"InuYasha…" Aria whispered as he slowly turned his head to look at them. His eyes were blood red with a blue iris, he had similar purple markings underneath his eyes and his fangs were more distinct. He took a few steps toward Kagome and then lunged at her. "InuYasha DON'T!"


	19. The Sweet Sacrifice

**Alright guys, this is my 2****nd**** attempt at writing this chapter, since apparently my computer decided it shouldn't exist -_- like, I'm so mad. That's what I get for waiting to upload it I guess. ANYWAYS, this is the 2****nd**** to last chapter, I'm so excited! FINALLY finishing this story, even though I really really don't want it to end :( This is going to be the longest chapter in the whole story because I'm fitting a LOT of action and stuff into this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19: The Sweet Sacrifice **

* * *

><p>Aria jumped in the way of InuYasha's attack and his claws grazed her naked skin, leaving a gash in her side. He flew past her and hit Kagome, shoving her down a hole into the abyss of Naraku's body, leaving a mark in her shoulder as well.<p>

"InuYasha get a hold of yourself!" Aria yelled standing up from her kneeling position, feeling some blood trickling down her side.

"Heh, you forget InuYasha is a mere half-demon. Without Kagome's purification abilities, the closer he gets to the jewel shard, the more his soul and heart darken." Naraku's voice surrounded Aria as she stood facing the half-demon.

"I don't believe you, InuYasha has the biggest heart of anyone I know! Your evil soul cannot corrupt him! I will not allow it! INUYASHA!" Aria yelled, and he turned to look at her, his blood red eyes seeming thirsty to kill, and the target was her.

'Oh…so this is what Naraku wants…' Aria stared into his eyes as he growled, fighting for control over himself. She knew she could take him with no problems, but the environment around her posed a threat as well. The walls of Naraku's body surrounding them began to form vine like extensions that came at Aria. She grunted and started dodging them, but completely forgot about InuYasha who attacked her once more, sending her into the wall, her body being damaged once more. 'Where is all this strength coming from..he shouldn't even pose a threat to me…' She stood up, wincing.

"InuYasha, wake UP. Don't let Naraku take over you…" Aria jumped forth towards the demon who was attacking her and put up a battle of her own, she wouldn't let Naraku win. There was too much on the line, and she had been waiting for this moment for almost a year now. Her fist colliding with InuYasha's body was like punching a rock, though she wasn't surprised. He was a very fit and strong person. She dodged his claws and slid underneath him, lifting her leg to connect with his head slamming him into the wall behind him. He growled as he stood up, regaining his composure.

"You know, if you had just chosen to mate with me instead, you wouldn't have to resort to learning methods of attack that are so primitive. That wolf has done nothing but been a menace to your ability. You can still change your mind if you wish, it's not like the wolves will allow you to be a part of their tribe after how you betrayed Koga.." Aria heard Naraku's laughing from all around her and felt rage growing deep inside her.

"You SHUT UP! You know NOTHING!" Aria growled in rage and cracked her knuckles. 'No, I cannot let him control me too… he's just going to make me destroy Inu- AGH..!' Aria fell to the ground, taken over by pain as InuYasha's bloody fist had reached through her abdomen. She looked down and saw it, she could feel his darkened demeanor standing right behind her. She felt her body growing limp, and everything around her fading into nothing. "Inu…How.." She whispered softly and fell limp as the half demon retracted his arm and started to walk away.

* * *

><p>Koga was fast asleep, the first night that he had gotten in a long time.<p>

"_Koga!" He heard the familiar feminine voice growing closer and closer to him; he was running through the forests, laughing and feeling free. "You aren't going to be able to catch up to me!" _

"_Oh yeah!? You wanna bet!?" His jewel shard may have been gone, but he felt happiness and love surging his body forward. He heard the forest moving next to him and the scent of jasmine and mint filled his nostrils, his favorite scent. He smiled and ran toward the person running next to him and they came to the den. He looked around, confused because there was no one next to him. He noticed a weird looking shadow on the ground casted by the moonlight and looked up to see Naraku. It wasn't just Naraku though, he was holding a dead carcass, it was Aria, with a thick hole in her stomach and a lifeless look in her eyes._

"_This is your future now, you disgusting breed. This is what you get for not protecting your woman. I took her from you and you can never have her again." Naraku grinned from above him, and Koga fell to his knees shaking._

Koga shot up in his bed, drenched in sweat, and put his hand to the spot where Aria would usually lie cuddled up next to him. He got out of the bed and ran down to the barrier, placing his hand on it and fell down to his knees.

"C'mon Aria…this is taking too long. I can't be without you for much longer before I go crazy…" A few tears formed at his eyes, thinking back to the dream.

* * *

><p>Sango and Miroku were lost all alone deep inside Naraku, luckily they had Kirara to fly around on to help them navigate.<p>

'All I can hear is Miroku's wind tunnel… if he uses it one more time, he could suck us in whole…' Sango thought to herself as sweat formed on her brow.

"What is on your mind, Sango?" She heard the monk's calm voice call to her softly. He had been quiet for quite some time, so she could only imagine he was thinking the same thing.

"You can't use the wind tunnel anymore. Let me take care of the demons." She whispered, feeling her heart throb.

"If the time comes and it is needed, I will use this to save you. I love you Sango." Miroku hugged Sango from behind and she felt tears come to her eyes, all of a sudden she looked up, feeling aware that Naraku was nearing them.

"Wha..what's going on?" Sango asked. It seemed as though the world around them was disappearing into a different place.

"We're at Master Mushi's shrine.." Miroku whispered, seeing a familiar event to him playing out in front of them. 'Naraku…what do you intend to show us..?'

"Where is this place.." Sango was standing in a very defensive position looking confused, when she saw a tiny version of Miroku, and a man in a monk hat wearing similar robes. The man was saying good-bye to kid Miroku and the boy was being held back by an older man.

'Naraku, do you really think one of your illusions could distract me at this point?' The man who looked similar to Miroku walked past them, even with a similar staff in hand. "Father…" Miroku whispered as he turned to look back at his father. Sango's eyes followed Miroku's watching the man as her eyes widened and his wind tunnel lost control and began to suck up everything from around him.

"FATHER!" They could hear the little boy screaming from behind them.

"Miroku you musn't go!" They could hear the old man as well. "You'll be sucked into your fathers' wind tunnel as well!" Sango's eyes were wide and full of horror as they looked back to Miroku's father and saw a bright white light completely surrounding him and then, all that was left was a big hole in the ground, and Sango collapsed to her knees, still completely full of shock as their surroundings returned to Naraku's insides.

"No! No!" Sango grasped onto Miroku as she buried her face into his robes, tears coming to her eyes.

'Damnit… I've seen this before.. but Sango hasn't. Naraku's intentions weren't to break me, but to break Sango…' Miroku held the love of his life in his arms, calming her down, but she seemed irreconcilable.

"Sango, calm yourself! It was only an illusion."

"What a cruel death.." Tentacles rose from the ground and headed towards the two.

"Sango, you've got to get up. If we stay here, we're just giving Naraku what he wants." Miroku grabbed Sango and they stood, running towards Kirara.

* * *

><p>Kagome sat up, holding her head hearing demons screaming in the background and there was Sesshomaru fending them off.<p>

'Is he protecting me…?' She thought looking around.

"I can smell Aria's blood in the distance…" Sesshomaru muttered aloud. Kagome looked up to him, confused.

"InuYasha is a half-demon, he has no resistance to the darkness of the Shikon Jewel. I just do not know yet if Aria has perished or not."

"Perished…?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes, I thought that InuYasha would have told you." Sesshomaru put his sword away as the demons came to a stop.

"Told me…what exactly?" Kagome asked him.

"You needn't worry about it. It has nothing to do with you. " Sesshomaru started to walk away from Kagome, who scattered to join him, afraid to be in this demon by herself.

* * *

><p>Aria slowly opened her eyes and sat up, feeling an immense amount of pain in her stomach. She keeled over holding it and winced. 'Why haven't I healed yet..?' She took a deep breath and stood up slowly, all she could feel was pain.<p>

"Isn't it a nice feeling to know that the people you have been holding so dearly to you would betray you in such a way? It's almost as though you're useless to them, they can just throw you away so easily." Aria heard Naraku's voice bounding in the tunnels around her. She could tell he was grinning by the tone of his voice and it made her sick to her stomach.

"You think you can put us against each other so easily Naraku, that isn't the case, we're a stronger team than you can even come close to imagining." Aria grimaced and stood up, walking in the same direction InuYasha had headed off in.

* * *

><p>"Kikyo… I said I wouldn't let anyone hurt you again… but I couldn't save you." InuYasha was walking with his shoulders slumped. 'InuYasha…' He heard Kagome's voice in his head. 'Let me stay with you.' InuYasha saw Kagome's smiling face deep in his mind. "Ka…gome… Kagome!" His eyes began to turn back to normal, but the markings were still there.<p>

* * *

><p>"The more we destroy, the more come." Sango grimaced as she threw her Hiraikotsu for the twentieth time. Naraku sent more tentacles toward them, and Kirara flew out from the distance, and they hopped on. "Kirara!" The gigantic cat flew through the caverns of Naraku's body and dodged all the tentacles. "We're getting out of here!" Sango could hear the winds of Miroku's wind tunnel, as they were riding on Kirara, Sango looked back at Miroku. 'For now, our only option is to run..' The tunnels before them started caving in on them. "Kirara!" They barely made it through the tunnels when a tentacle grabbed them and threw Sango and Miroku down. Sango landed below, and Miroku landed on a ledge above her.<p>

"Sango!" Miroku saw that the Hiraikotsu landed pretty far away from his beloved and a tentacle was coming at her, so he did the only thing he knew he could do.

"Miroku, no!" Sango saw him unwrap his beads and the cloth and he sucked up everything around her, and he felt a great pain in his right hand so he closed up the Wind Tunnel. "Miroku!" Sango ran up to the ledge and Miroku turned away from her.

"Stay away, Sango!" Miroku fell to the floor holding his hand, as it was twitching relentlessly. 'I'm going to end up like my father…' Miroku closed his eyes, dreading the worst, when he felt himself regain control over the Wind Tunnel. 'It's somehow calmed down… However, this is the end of the line!'

"Miroku!" Sango called from below as she saw him stand. He looked down at her with sorrow in his eyes.

"Let us part ways here, Sango." He nodded to her and darted off, and Sango felt tears come to her eyes.

"Wait, Miroku!" She climbed up the ledge after him, but he was already long gone after she had reached where he landed.

'Forgive me Sango… for my Wind Tunnel is near tearing open. If that were to happen you would be swallowed with me. That would be more painful than death itself.'

* * *

><p>"Is that Naraku's body!?" A villager asked down below to Lady Kaede. She nodded in response.<p>

"Yes, and how ominous it is… It looks like a large defiled Shikon Jewel…" Kaede whispered.

Shippo was on a ledge, watching the same Naraku near the village.

"InuYasha… how long do I have to wait? I should have gone with you guys. I should be fighting alongside you all.." Shippo sighed and then jumped when he realized Jaken was sitting next to him.

"You say that when you're out in safe area…" Jaken had his eyes narrowed, his arms crossed, holding up his staff.

"Then why're you here? I bet you got scared of Naraku and ran away!" Shippo smirked and Jaken's eyes widened.

"Slander, I say! I was sitting in the shadows, deep in thought when InuYasha and the others ran off without my consent, it was too late for me to join them!"

"That's one heck of a long excuse!" Jaken closed his eyes and crossed his arms again.

"Shippo, you can fly right?" Shippo looked at Jaken, curious. "If you're so dead set on going up there, why don't you?" Almost instantaneously Shippo turned into his bubble and flew up to the mass that was Naraku.

* * *

><p>Kagome and Sesshomaru had caught up with the possessed InuYasha, who's eyes were burning red once again, thanks to the demon Magatsuhi.<p>

"InuYasha…" The hanyou laughed with a different voice, that voice being Magatsuhi's. Sesshomaru glared at the large floating demon head that was behind InuYasha.

"Magatsuhi, you chose the wrong demon to possess…I will cut you down." Sesshomaru drew out his now in-tact Tenseiga and InuYasha laughed once again pulling out the Tetsusaiga and pointing it at Sesshomaru.

"Meido Zangetsuha!"

"Stop InuYasha!" Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

* * *

><p>Aria was slowly catching up to them, she had stopped bleeding, and the hole in her stomach was slowly healing. She could hear Naraku's taunting voice ringing over the halls; he continuously was trying to bring her spirit down which she would not give him the option of doing.<p>

"Stop InuYasha!" Aria heard Kagome's voice nearby and picked up her feet, excited she had finally found them. 'I'm surprised that Naraku's letting me rejoin them. He knows that once we're all regrouped and we find him, it's over…' Aria peeked over a ledge and looked down, seeing InuYasha and Sesshomaru go at it once again. 'Sheesh, when will they ever grow up? C'mon Sesshomaru you're like 500 years old..' "WAH!" The ground beneath her started to shake and move, and she fell below to their battle.

"Meido Zangetsuha!"

"Bakusaiga!" When their swords collided, there was no clanking of metal, there was no big explosion, Sesshomaru's sword had pierced through Aria's heart, and InuYasha's was through her stomach. Aria's beautiful golden eyes were staring up at Sesshomaru, as he saw the life drain from them.

"Sessho….maru.." She whispered as she fell limp on the swords, and he swiftly caught her as they pulled back. Kagome was staring in their direction in shock, her face completely ghost white.

"Aria!" InuYasha yelled, fighting against Magatsuhi's will.

"Hmmm it seems as though you still have the will to fight back…" Magatsuhi thought aloud to himself in InuYasha's mind. Sesshomaru quickly jumped back and set Aria near Kagome. "This sword must possess the final link to his mind." InuYasha jumped forward and kept swinging the Tetsusaiga at Sesshomaru, they locked swords, and Sesshomaru knocked the Tetsusaiga out of InuYasha's hands, above them where Aria had been before. Sesshomaru turned his head to Kagome.

"Keep her safe and stay out of the way." Kagome nodded in reply and pulled Aria off to the side. Her skin was pale white and she was cold as ice.

"Now InuYasha is at my beck and call." Magatsuhi laughed, and Sesshomaru stared InuYasha down. InuYasha jumped at Sesshomaru who punched him into a nearby wall, which InuYasha jumped off of back to Sesshomaru, the two boys kept going at it with one another.

'This is exactly what Naraku wants…' Kagome watched from afar and looked up to see the Tetsusaiga. 'If I can just get to that sword…' She placed Aria on the floor and began to climb up the wall to the Tetsusaiga. She watched as they flew by her in an intense battle, InuYasha putting up a pretty good fight against his brother.

"I see, you're tougher than usual when your demon form takes over your body and mind." Sesshomaru spoke, looking at his half-brother.

"Showing no mercy to your own brother? You must really hate InuYasha." Magatsuhi grinned, as he commanded InuYasha to crack his knuckles. InuYasha jumped up and Sesshomaru drew out his sword, and InuYasha grabbed it by the blade. "You've grown soft Sesshomaru. InuYasha would have been obliterated if you had pulled out your Bakusaiga. However, you drew Tenseiga, a blade that cannot cut anything of this world. As long as I'm using InuYasha's body this will do no harm to me! I will destroy you!" InuYasha grinned. With his other hand Sesshomaru grabbed the Bakusaiga, to which Magatsuhi saw and he gasped, and Sesshomaru pushed InuYasha back towards the wall.

'I need to get him Tetsusaiga quickly!' Kagome ran up to the sword once reaching the top and grabbed it, pulling it from the ground beneath her, she fell down the back from the force of the sword coming out of the ground and she lodged it into the side of the wall. "InuYasha, grab a hold of yourself! I'm bringing you the Tetsusaiga!"

"Heh, it's too late now. I control every corner of InuYasha's heart. The Tetsusaiga's power can no longer restore him!" Magatsuhi grinned. The arm holding Kagome up was the one that InuYasha had injured, and the act of holding herself up had caused her arm to bleed once more. InuYasha's eyes widened at the smell of her blood.

'That scent… that's Kagome's blood!' InuYasha had a flashback from when they were in her time.

"InuYasha, please let me stay with you." InuYasha looked down at her and grabbed her hand.

"In that case, I will protect you with my life." The blue irises in InuYasha's eyes changed back to a golden yellow and the Tetsusaiga pulsated.

'K-Kagome!'

"You just don't know when to give up. It's too late." Magatsuhi spoke to him.

"Shut…" InuYasha's arm was shaking against the blade of the Tenseiga, and Sesshomaru watched him as he regained control of his body little by little.

"What was that?" Magatsuhi asked him.

"Shut your damn mouth."

'InuYasha…' Sesshomaru was amazed that his pathetic half brother could regain himself from being possessed, and he pulled back his Tenseiga.

"This can't be happening.." Magatsuhi started to panic. InuYasha punched himself in the face to try to get back to reality.

"Kagome! Are you there!?"

"I'm right here InuYasha!"

"Kagome, Tetsusaiga! Give me Tetsusaiga!" InuYasha was having an intense inner battle between himself and Magatsuhi, he kept punching himself in the face.

"Right!" Kagome put her feet against the wall and pushed herself and the sword free throwing it to him, which he caught easily.

"Come to me Tetsusaiga!" The sword instantly transformed into the full version of itself. Kagome continued to fall below and landed on a blue ledge. "Kagome!" InuYasha jumped down below to his beloved, and Magatsuhi's eye followed closely after.

"Where do you think you're going!"

"Magatsuhi, what will you do now? It seems as though InuYasha was not as easy to control as you had believed." Sesshomaru turned to watch as his brother dropped down to Kagome.

"What is it Sesshomaru? You want me to transfer to someone else?" Magatsuhi asked him. The aura around Kagome started to turn purple.

"No!" InuYasha jumped below and started to fall as far away from Kagome as possible. "I will protect her!"

"It's too late InuYasha, part of me has already transferred to Kagome." InuYasha landed on a bridge below and his Tetsusaiga begun to transform to the dragon scaled version of itself.

"What is this? I am being forced out!?" Magatsuhi's whole face began to appear and his demon vortex as well.

'I'll only have a split second…' Sesshomaru thought as he grabbed Aria and then flew below to them.

'It feels as though Magatsuhi is being drawn out of me…' Kagome thought, feeling tired and drained.

"Are you getting tired of hiding inside of people's bodies?" Sesshomaru asked landing beside InuYasha.

"I can neither return nor flee, what do I do!?" Magatsuhi thought. Sesshomaru jumped up with Tenseiga in hand and sliced Magatsuhi in half, destroying him. The demon wailed as he began to disappear into nothing, and InuYasha's features began to return to normal.

"It's over, Magatsuhi." Sesshomaru sheathed his Tenseiga, almost right before their eyes he disappeared and InuYasha finally saw the girl laying below him.

"A-aria?" He bent down and touched her face, she remained motionless. "W-what happened to her?"

"Naraku probably set it up so she would intentionally be slaughtered… while you and Sesshomaru were battling.." Kagome couldn't spit out anymore words.

"Well he's not going to get away with this!" InuYasha picked Aria up and held her in his arms. "Let's go Kagome.

* * *

><p>Shippo was making his way up Naraku's insides to the others when one of InuYasha's Meido Zangetsuha balls flew by him, creating a hole in his path.<p>

"Whew, that was close!" Shippo wiped at his brow.

"I guess the time has come to draw this…" He heard Byakuya come from behind him.

"Hmm? That's Byakuya of the dreams.." He jumped behind a bump, but peeked over so he could see as Byakuya dipped an invisible blade into the path that the Meido had created, when he raised it, there was an exact replica of InuYasha's Meido blade. "Ah! It turned into a black blade!" Byakuya sheathed the blade at his back.

"Hey, I know you're there…" Byakuya called out to him casually.

"What did you just do!?" Shippo exclaimed as he jumped out from his hiding spot.

"Weren't you watching? I took some of the Meido Zangetsuha's demonic energy. Naraku told me to."

"Demonic energy!? You can't just take that as you please!" Shippo exclaimed. "Meido Zangetsuha is a technique that InuYasha and Sesshomaru took a great deal of training to master!" Byakuya looked over to Shippo and then down at the Meido path below him.

'Exactly.. which is why it can only be used once. I have no idea what Naraku intends to do with it… but the end is near..'

* * *

><p>'The miasma is getting heavier and heavier as I continue…' Sango thought, covering her mouth. 'I truly hope Miroku is okay.' Sango flew down the corridors looking for Miroku. She spotted a white haired demon fly up ahead of her, 'Is that Sesshomaru? I must be heading the right way!' "Kirara!" She yelled and the demon cat flew faster. "Sesshomaru!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Miroku!" InuYasha had Kagome on his back and Aria in his arms as they hurried toward where Kagome had spotted the Shikon Jewel.<p>

"Don't get near me, my wind tunnel could go any second…" Miroku looked down, feeling ashamed.

"Don't let Naraku's illusions get to you. He's right around the corner, let's go get 'im!" InuYasha kept running and Miroku followed closely behind.

'How are we to defeat Naraku if he destroyed Lady Aria?' He shook his head and pushed his body to the extremes, letting his feet carry him.

Finally, they saw him. Sitting in a purple barrier, his body half destroyed, the Shikon Jewel floating in front of him.

"That's it you dirty bastard, I'm gonna take care of you once and for all!" InuYasha set Aria down, pulling out his Tetsusaiga. Naraku smiled as the Jewel began to flow into his body.

"Naraku and the Jewel are becoming one!" Kagome's jaw dropped.

"Meido Zangetsuha!" As the Meido flew into Naraku's body, a giant spider web grew behind him, and his body became covered in armor.

"Is that the power of the Shikon Jewel!?" Kagome gasped.

* * *

><p>Sango was following closely behind Sesshomaru, but the great demon's speed was no joke.<p>

'Aria's spirit is guiding me, this must be the right way…' Sesshomaru thought to himself. His thoughts were answered as he flew into a room with his brother, Miroku, Kagome, and the lifeless Aria. He heard the demon slayer behind him gasp as she saw Miroku once more.

"Miroku!"

"Sango!"

"Naraku… you.." Kagome stared up at him, and he returned her glance. "What was it that you were really trying to accomplish?" She asked him. "You always did the same thing when you were fighting with us. You tore Kikyo and InuYasha apart, forced the siblings Sango and Kohaku against each other, and used Miroku and Sango's feelings against them. You destroyed an entire wolf tribe and put Aria's heart into destroying you which destroyed her in the end… what is it that you wished to accomplish?"

"Heh, why ask that now? What does it matter..?" Naraku's eyes lifted from Kagome to directly behind her as Byakuya appeared. InuYasha gasped and jumped to her, but there was a barrier around them.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as Byakuya struck Kagome with his Meido sword, but the barrier disappeared and InuYasha destroyed the half-demon.

"It is worthless for you to try and destroy me, for even if you do, the Shikon Jewel will never disappear." Naraku's face was emotionless.

"You can speak all the words you want, but we will destroy you Naraku!" Sango flew down and picked up Miroku and Aria on Kirara as the floor beneath them began to disappear, and Shippo transformed back into his bubble form.

"And we're not missing a single person!" InuYasha grinned . Even though Aria had passed on, she was still there with them and InuYasha wanted to make sure of that. Her soul deserved to witness her friends demolishing this evil demon. His golden eyes shined bright with confidence as Naraku's dismantled body floated in front of them.

* * *

><p>Outside of Naraku's body that floated above Kaede's village the sky grew dark and pieces fell from the dark mass. The villagers were in amazement of what was happening, and Kaede watched with worry.<p>

"Lady Kaede, that's-"

"Naraku is falling apart." She stated.

* * *

><p>"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku ripped the beads off his arm &amp; forced the tunnel in Naraku's direction.<p>

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her weapon at Naraku.

"Meido Zangetsuha!" InuYasha swung the weapon in Naraku's direction, which tore some of him apart.

"Bakusaiga!" Sesshomaru's attack created holes in the wall of Naraku's body and cut him from being held back by his own body.

"Naraku used the attack to cut himself free…" Kohaku noted.

"It seems as though he's going to try and escape through the holes created by Bakusaiga…" Shippo whispered.

"A futile effort." Sesshomaru said darkly. A purple light formed around Naraku's body as he floated.

'There's light within the Shikon Jewel!' Kagome's eyes widened, as she thought excitedly.

"What a simple group. Assembling your friends brought light back to the Shikon Jewel. Is that what you had hoped? But never forget…the Shikon Jewel and I are now one!" Naraku's body became covered in red and his hair turned white and the jewel was shrouded by darkness once again.

"The darkness is pushing out the light!" Kagome watched in horror as his body transformed in front of their eyes.

"Bastard… he finally fed his soul to the jewel?" Orbs of black miasma started to form around Naraku and flew towards the group, InuYasha raised his sword and sent the Meido after him once again chopping him into tiny pieces, but the demon regenerated. "I keep hitting him but he won't go down! That damn Jewel seems pretty attached to this world."

"They're coming from the ground too!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Worthless…" Sesshomaru grunted and attacked with his Bakusaiga destroying all the orbs of Miasma with ease and speed. 'The miasma from his severed flesh is stronger than ever before…'

* * *

><p>Kohaku and Rin were down below, watching. They noted how"It's completely enveloped in miasma!"<p>

"It's the same size as before, although it's completely empty!" Jaken noted, looking at the mass that was Naraku's body.

"It's starting to fall…it's heading straight for the village!" Kohaku exclaimed, worried.

"Kagome, are you okay!?" Sango asked as her and Miroku were fighting off the miasma around them.

"I'm doing fine! Oddly enough, the miasma around me has been purified." Kagome looked over to them, she was still afloat on Shippo. 'Could it be Aria protecting me…?' She saw the black haired girl laying lifeless on Kirara's back and felt sick to her stomach again. 'There's no way… she's gone from this world.. Naraku interferes every time I try to draw my bow.'

"This is horrible! Lady Kaede, what do we do?!" The same villager from before was panicking as the mass of Naraku flew towards them at a rapid pace, and everything around them was deteriorating.

"Everyone, run away! The miasma is dangerous and if ye breathe it in ye will perish!" Everyone around her started to disperse and she stared up at the balled up spider. 'Naraku and Onigumo have a clear connection to this village… does he intend to destroy the village!?'

"Meido Zangetsuha!" InuYasha kept attacking and attacking as Naraku sent his Miasma toward the half-demon. "It's pointless Naraku! Every time you attack more and more of your body falls apart!" Naraku laughed in response, even though the demons mouth didn't move, his voice was heard clearly.

"Enough of my body remains to wipe out a single village."

"A village..?" InuYasha looked at Naraku with wide eyes. Big hard blocks of miasma fell to the ground destroying everything they touched in masses. People were scattering all around, some making it out alive, some not so lucky. "Naraku, you bastard…" InuYasha bared his teeth angrily.

"You didn't realize where you are..? It's too late! Once you kill me, my miasma-laden body will descend and destroy the village!"

"And what of it? Bakusaiga!" Sesshomaru's patience was running thin and he flew forward and struck Naraku down the middle.

"The Shikon Jewel is responding…"

"He's falling apart!" Sango yelled as Kirara dodged Naraku's falling body parts.

"It's all falling at Naraku's will! Shippo, can you make it out?" The Bakusaiga's bright green energy was flying around Naraku's body destroying more and more of it.

"Yeah!" Shippo responded in his balloon form, heading for an exit.

"Sango, let's join them!" Miroku instructed and Sango nodded as Kirara flew out behind InuYasha and Kagome.

'So Bakusaiga is unable to destroy the Shikon Jewel…' Sesshomaru stared out at Naraku as he flew out of his body.

"AAAAH!" An old man had fallen and was being helped by a younger girl as a block of miasma was flying right at him. Miroku jumped down in front of them and drew his wind tunnel, disposing of it. Aria's body flew off Kirara onto the ground nearby, landing in an untouched patch of white flowers.

"Meeeeido, ZangetSUHAAA!" InuYasha unleashed the strongest Meido he had ever done before, the slices flew at Naraku's mass making him fall apart more, and the mass was shrouded by miasma even more and multiple whirlpools began to form around the mass. The pulse of the Shikon Jewel hit Kagome.

'Now!' She heard Aria's voice in the back of her mind, and felt her body pulling back an arrow, pointing it at Naraku's body. 'Now is the time!' Kagome felt Aria's presence leave and she let the arrow go. A blue and purple aura shrouded the arrow as it flew up at unsurpassed speeds into Naraku's body.

"Was that-?" InuYasha asked, and Kagome nodded.

'Please hit the mark Aria…' Suddenly, they were all blinded by a white light emitting from Naraku.

"The masses of miasma… they're diminishing!" A villager exclaimed as the light flew across the land, purifying everything.

"Kagome's arrow destroyed Naraku.." Kohaku whispered as he stood nearby with Rin and Sesshomaru.

"We did it…" Kagome looked up, amazed. InuYasha grabbed Kagome as he noticed that the body was flying down towards them, crashing into the ground.

"InuYasha! Kagome!" Sango yelled in worry watching from above with Kirara and Miroku. The mass of Naraku began to dissipate into nothing as he floated above the Bone-Eaters well with the impacted Jewel.

"Naraku!" InuYasha turned to see him.

"In that moment, I made a wish upon the Shikon Jewel."

"That moment?" Kagome asked.

"The moment that Byakuya of the Dreams cut through you." Naraku answered. "That wish shall be granted when I die. The wish that the Shikon Jewel forced me to make for itself." As his final words were spoke, the demon they all had been dreaming to kill finally disappeared in a lilac light into nothing. They all stared at where he had been, floating above the well, in disbelief.

"Naraku.." Kagome whispered. Miroku gasped and he pulled the beads and the wrap off of his right hand and when he revealed it, there was a full palm, no hole, and no wind.

"Miroku!" Sango's eyes glimmered with tears of happiness.

"Has the Wind Tunnel disappeared?" Kaede asked from behind them.

"The curse has been broken!" Sango smiled, with true happiness for the first time in a long time.

"It's apparent that Naraku is gone from this world." Kagome smiled for them, feeling happy, when she felt a gush of wind from behind her as she gasped and was pulled back.

"A meido? KAGOME!" InuYasha jumped after her and reached out as she did for him, but right before his eyes, Kagome was gone and he fell down into the ground. "InuYasha!"

"The meido vanished!" Jaken stammered.

"What's going on?" InuYasha stood up in disbelief.

"Was Kagome cut by Byakuya?" Shippo asked InuYasha.

"Y-yeah.." He answered, his head spinning.

"I saw him, he was stealing energy from the Meido Zangetsuha…" Shippo whispered.

"The well!" Kaede yelled, and Sango and Miroku turned to her.

"Lady Kaede?"

"The Bone-Eaters Well is gone!" They all looked, and surely, the Bone-Eaters well had disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Koga! The barrier is gone!" Ginta and Hakakku ran up to the den to see their leader chowing down on some food. He was trying to calm his nerves, not being able to feel Aria's presence anymore.<p>

'Why hasn't she come already, if Naraku is gone?' The skies were clear as they had ever been and he decided to run to the village. 'She has to be there… she just has to be.' He felt his heart pounding in his chest as he reached the outskirts of what had once been a village, now there was nothing. Naraku had taken his toll on the land, and he could smell the stench of that demon all over, but he was nowhere to be found. He continued running forward towards the village when he saw the group standing in somewhat of a circle surrounding the well, but once he got closer he saw there was no well. The group had heard him walking up and turned around, and they all had a sad look in their eyes.

"Koga…" Sango whispered.

"Where is she? Where is that mangy mutt who was supposed to protect her…"

"Koga you have to understand…" Koga sniffed the air, and finally he had a slight trace of her scent nearby. He pushed past the two and ran forward to where she lay in the patch of flowers.

"Aria, get up! I'm here, you guys did it!" He picked up his feet and ran to her, but she didn't make any gesture to move. "C'mon stop jokin' around. Let's go back to the den." He bent down on one knee and lifted her up, but no response. "Aria…no.. You promised…" Her skin was deadly cold and pale. "You PROMISED!" He squeezed her tightly against him and held her close. Her heartbeat that usually pounded against his was gone, and he felt a tear come to his eye as realization set in. "Wake up, please. I can't do this without you…" After a few minutes he lied her back down and stood up, feeling cold and lifeless. 'Naraku was still capable of taking away the thing that meant most to me… Aria you promised me you would come back… I can't live this life without you.' Koga took one last look at her and began to walk away.

* * *

><p>Kagome woke up and was surrounded by darkness. All she could see was the light from the Shikon Jewel. "The Jewel!" InuYasha had entered the Meido as well and was flying around trying to find Kagome.<p>

"Kagome! Where are you!?" He was looking around frantically.

"Kagome!"

"Sister!" InuYasha heard the voices from Sota and Kagome's mother, as the well had disappeared on her side as well.

"Kagome isn't back on your side!?" InuYasha yelled, and they could hear him from the ground.

"Is that InuYasha…?" Kagome's mom asked.

"Where is Kagome?"

"Is she okay!?"

"Kagome's going to be fine! Don't worry!" They heard InuYasha reassuring them. "I'll find her!"

"Where am I? What did you do to me?" She asked the Jewel as it floated next to her, still impacted by her arrow.

"Do you wish to go home Kagome? Back to your time?" She heard a deep male voice speaking to her. "Then make that wish, wish to go back home to see your family and your friends, or you will stay alone for eternity in this darkness."

InuYasha was slicing through demons endlessly, but they all repaired themselves. "No matter how many times I destroy them, they keep regenerating. It's just like…" One of the demons laughed at the half-demon.

"Do not fear. The priestess will soon come."

"You mean Kagome…"

"We can sense that her heart fears the darkness."

"Mom! Grandpa! Sota!" Kagome yelled spinning herself around.

"No one is here." The Jewel answered.

"InuYasha!" Kagome called out.

"No one will come."

"No way…" Kagome's eyes started to fill up with tears.

"She will soon give in to her fear of the darkness and make a wish upon the Jewel. She will seek salvation and seek a way to escape the darkness of battle and back into a peaceful world."

"The Jewel is still alive?!" InuYasha's eyes widened.

"Have you not noticed half demon? You are inside of the Jewel. Kagome's desire to save herself led her here."

"Wha…"

"Kagome will fight with us for an eternity."

"You're going to imprison Kagome!?" InuYasha yelled angrily.

"The Shikon Jewel cannot be destroyed. The battle will continue until the next world where it will fall into the hands of another user who will use it for dark purposes. 'Tis a neverending cycle, fate cannot be denied!" InuYasha sliced through the demon in front of him and flew forward into the darkness.

"Kagome, don't give in! Wait for me, I'll find you!"

"InuYasha…" Kagome was huddled into a ball, shaking, crying into her hands.

"You never belonged in the Feudal Era. Return. Return to the world where you belong."

'If I wish to return, I can return?" Kagome looked up with a tearstained face, and the Jewel in front of her pulsated.

"KAGOME!" InuYasha swung through demons over and over. "Kagome, don't make any wishes! Damn, they won't stop coming." InuYasha was on an endless demon killing streak, he heard demons dying from behind him and turned to see a faceless human with priestess robes and long beautiful black hair killing demons as well. "Is that… a human?"

"That is the priestess who created the Shikon Jewel." The demons answered him.

"So that's Midoriko!"

"She has been fighting us for hundreds of years ever since she created this jewel. Kagome will suffer the same fate."

"Hell if I'm gonna let that happen!" InuYasha swung his Tetsusaiga creating a large amount of energy destroying the demons, which revealed a large spiderweb and Naraku's head resting in the middle of it. "Naraku, you're still alive!?"

"He's dead, but he will soon awaken. When Kagome gives into the Jewel, Naraku will awaken and the new battle of souls will begin."

"So Kagome's soul and Naraku's souls will battle for eternity!?" InuYasha asked.

"That's right. Kagome's soul was born to become a part of the Jewel and fight within it!"

"You're wrong! That's not why Kagome was born!" InuYasha swung his sword at the demons and the energy killed them off once more. 'Kagome taught me how to smile and how to believe in people! Kagome is the reason I could make friends and rely on them! To shed tears for others, to understand true strength and kindness! They're all things I learned from Kagome, Kagome was born to meet me and I was born for her!'

"Aren't you going to make a wish? Or do you choose to spend eternity alone in this darkness?" Kagome was looking down, undetermined on what to do.

"Kagome! Can you hear me? Kagoooome!" Her head perked up when she heard InuYasha's familiar voice.

"I can hear InuYasha's voice…" Kagome whispered softly.

"Kagome! Don't make any wishes! Hold on!" InuYasha was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"InuYasha! You're nearby?!" Kagome yelled back at him and the Shikon Jewel pulsated.

"You wish to see InuYasha?" Kagome just stared at the Jewel, her mouth open. "Answer me Kagome."

'Kikyo simply wished to see InuYasha again. I'm sure Naraku's wish was a modest one as well.' "The Shikon Jewel never grants your true desire…"

"Then what will you do?"

"We've already told you what must happen for you to meet. Kagome must wish upon the Jewel and become an entrapped priestess, fighting for eternity." InuYasha raised his sword to the demons. "How foolish of you, half-demon. The sound of your voice has given Kagome false hope."

"What..?"

"She will no doubt make a wish. 'InuYasha, I want to see you.'"

"Kagome!" InuYasha cried out.

"It is no use! We will not let her hear you again!"

"Be true to your heart. You wish to see InuYasha." The Jewel told her.

"Is that the only correct wish?" Kagome asked the Jewel. "The correct wish… I know what that is now.." Kagome looked down tears at her eyes. 'InuYasha has always come for me… I believe in you InuYasha.' "I will not make a wish." Kagome closed her eyes and looked down. "I believe that InuYasha will come for me."

InuYasha was still at the spider web searching, searching, and searching for a way to get to Kagome. He looked up as a lavender circle began to appear in the world before him, as it transformed into a sliver. The Tetsusaiga started to glow a golden color and transformed into the Meido blade. The Tetsusaiga pulsated in his hand and he raised the sword above his head. 'Is it telling me to slice that spot…?'

"Meido Zangetsuha!" He sent the blades flying at the lavender sliver which turned into a gigantic meido and InuYasha flew into, and right before his eyes, Kagome appeared. Her eyes widened as she saw him flying at her and her eyes once again filled up with tears.

"Kagome…"

"InuYasha.." He reached forward and grabbed her into a hug. He then sheathed his sword and tilted her face up to his and pressed his mouth against hers, and felt a warm burning sensation in his chest.

'This isn't an illusion. InuYasha really came for me.' After they pulled away, they both looked up at the Shikon Jewel.

"Shikon Jewel, I'm going to make my wish." As she spoke her words, the Jewel emitted and bright pink light that flew past them. "Shikon Jewel, disappear from this world, forever!" The Jewel began to crack and shards flew everywhere, then disappeared into nothing. A bright golden light emitted from what had been and covered them and everything else. Midoriko who was still battling, sheathed her sword and disappeared as well as the demons she was fighting. Naraku's head opened it's red eyes.

"It feels so warm… this is how it feels to be at peace." He then disappeared into nothing as well.

"It's finally over." Kagome whispered as InuYasha's arm tightened around her waist.

"Yeah… it's over."

* * *

><p>Aria's soul was finally resting in what seemed like Heaven would be. She was sitting on a cloud resting her back against her tree with peaceful music playing around her. 'I'm sorry I could not keep my promise… Koga.'<p>

"What in the world are you doing?" She heard a womanly voice from behind her, and she stood up in pure white robes.

"Ummm, I'm not completely sure…" Aria finally saw the woman appear, almost being an exact replica of her minus some perfect features that the woman had.

"Kagome made the correct wish upon the Jewel, you know? Your life in that world is far from over." Kaguya smiled.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Aria looked at her, confused.

"Go, your mate needs you." Kaguya smiled patting her daughter on her head. Aria felt a rush as gravity hit her, and her eyes opened. Instead of the dark groggy sky she expected, it was bright and sunny. She jumped up quickly and looked around. The land around her had been destroyed completely.

'Where is everyone..?' She ran towards where the village would have been and saw Shippo, Miroku and Sango sitting at the place the well once had been. "Wha…what happened?" Aria asked.

"InuYasha and Kagome disappeared and so did the well." Shippo whispered, his voice cracking probably from tons of crying. Aria felt her heart break, as Sango and Miroku gasped. The well had begun to reappear, but InuYasha returned alone.

"I-InuYasha.." Aria whispered.

"Kagome's safe…she's back in her world." InuYasha couldn't look them in the face, his face read pure depression. He began to walk away, and they all knew it was best to let him be.

'If Kagome didn't return then that means…' Aria watched him with sad eyes and she felt burning pain in her left shoulder, she put her hand to it and gasped. 'Koga!' She closed her eyes, and let her heart search for him. She felt her feet move and began to pick up speed in the direction Koga had run off to.

* * *

><p>Koga was sitting on a ledge of a canyon, watching the sun begin to set. He felt the wind pick up and blow against him. 'How could I be so stupid… let my heart be taken away and ripped out… Well that's never gonna happen again! I'm never gonna let anyone-' Koga heard soft footsteps behind him so he jumped up and got into a defensive stance. He almost fell backwards in shock when he saw her standing there before him. All her battle scars were gone, her skin was glowing with life and her soft hair was blowing in the wind.<p>

"Who the hell is playin' tricks on me, I'm not in the mood." Koga crossed his arms and turned away from her.

"When I said I would come back to you no matter the cost… I meant it, Koga." He heard her soft voice for the first time in a long time, and it almost took his breath away. He turned back towards her just in time for her warm, soft body to collide with his and send him off the side of the ledge. They fell down towards the ground, holding each other tightly but landed softly. He felt tears falling from her face so he lifted her face to look at him.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Kagome's gone.. from this world.. She gave up her chance to be here so I could return to you Koga. She's gone for good…" Aria fell to the ground in tears, shaking and Koga stared out at the distance in shock.


	20. A Thousand Years

**Chapter 20: A Thousand Years**

* * *

><p>It seemed to me that everything after Naraku's death flew by so fast. Kagome's disappearance, the whole mating ceremony, and Shippo heading off to train to be a full fox demon. It all still seems so surreal to me, like, this is all just a dream that I'm going to wake up from. I know it's foolish to think so, but who gets to live a life like this where I'm from? Kagome got sent back to her time… I always question why I didn't as well. Every single night while Koga and I are lying together, I'm always terrified I'll wake up without him there the next day and my life will return to how it was before. Terrified.<p>

I do have to admit though, if this whole mating ritual hadn't taken so long to set up we would have been mated the second I got back from defeating Naraku, but since Koga is a higher class wolf demon, even though he doesn't act like it 90% of the time, we have to treat it like a royal wedding. I will say though; I'm impressed with what the wolf demons have given me. Even in modern times it would be considered beautiful, but definitely not traditional in any way. The bodice of the dress was white fur, I'm not exactly sure what type, but more than likely it was wolf. My ribcage down to my pelvic bone was covered in beautiful clear crystals, but you could still almost see through it. The skirt was also white fur that was short in the front, went halfway down my thigh, and longer in the back flowing down the floor past my feet. My feet were lightly wrapped on the sole as usual, and the only jewelry I possessed was the crescent necklace I was given by my mother. Needless to say, I already felt like a princess, which is what I guess I was becoming. Nothing could hide the fact that we were all still burning with the pain of Kagome's sudden disappearance. I could never even begin to fathom how InuYasha feels. He lost both of the girls he loved within a week. Brokenhearted could only be an understatement. I go visit with everyone as much as I possibly can but Koga happens to be really selfish and never wants me to leave his side, so it's kind of hard sometimes. But this is a time of happiness for everyone, the group has become like my family. Hopefully it can help take the pain away a little. Still, I can't help but feel how wrong it is to do this without Kagome here. She's the reason I'm here, why I came back. If Koga hadn't had such compassion for her in the beginning, we most likely would have never met. Though I do know now that Lady Fate has her way of working things out to happen even if you try your hardest to go against her.

"Are you ready?" Kame's voiced echoed through the stone walls and was heard from down the hall, a few seconds later, she appeared into the room with a giant smile on her face. Aria turned, smiling and nodded. "One more thing." Kame walked to the corner and grabbed something that was hidden. It was a beautiful tiara with diamonds and jades encrusted into it, and Kame placed it onto Aria's head, luckily not covering the beautiful braid work that the wolf demons had done on her hair. She had two braids wrapped around to the back her head, and the rest of long black and white hair fell down her back. "Perfect." Kame smiled, and Aria blushed. "Now let's not keep my eager son waiting any longer, shall we?" Kame laughed and linked arms with Aria, walking her down the hall. The floors were covered with sakura blossom and lilac petals, Aria's two favorite flowers. When the two reached the main hall, they saw InuYasha standing there by the fire, dressed in black dress robes waiting for Aria. She had told them about how in her traditions, a father or family member would walk the bride down the aisle to meet their fiancé and give them away. InuYasha readily agreed once Aria had asked him.

_The day we met,  
>Frozen I held my breath<br>Right from the start,  
>I knew that I'd found a home for my<em>

_Heart beats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave?  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?<em>

"I'll go down and make sure everyone is ready!" Kame smiled and ran down to where everyone was gathered make sure everything was perfect.

"Are you sure you want to go through mating with that mangy wolf?" InuYasha grinned as a brother would when joking with his sister knowing it annoyed her whenever he spoke of Koga in that way. Aria smiled and laughed back at his joke and punched him softly in the gut, she hugged InuYasha tightly.

"You know this is all I've ever wanted."

"I know, just makin' sure you're not chickening out last minute." InuYasha linked arms with her and they began to walk 'down the aisle to where everyone was waiting for them. The place they had agreed to mate was in Koga's secret spot, it was where they both realized they truly loved each other, and it was a place they would hold dear to their hearts forever. There was a long stone path that Aria and InuYasha would walk down, that was too covered in lilacs and sakura blossoms. Every single wolf demon that was alive was gathered for this event, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and even Shippo managed to get away from training to be there. Rin was up front with Kaede, and Ginta and Hakakku who both gave her a thumbs up, and Aria swore from the top of the walkway that she saw Sesshomaru somewhere in the back. Aria tightened her grip on InuYasha's arm as her nerves grew and he gave her a reassuring squeeze as well. When she had stepped out from the bamboo covering the doorway, everyone gasped at her beauty. Some wolf demons started to bang on the drums in a tune she was not familiar with, and she assumed it was her time to walk.

"Y'know, the stench of all these mangy wolves is drivin' me nuts." InuYasha whispered as they walked down the path, and Aria giggled at his remark, but kept a semi-straight face. As they got closer to the waterfall lake, she could see him. He was dressed in similar attire to what he usually wore, except it was stark black, and he wore no chest plate.

_But watching you stand alone  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow<em>

One step closer

Her heart fluttered seeing Koga standing there, as they hadn't been able to see each other for two days before the mating, and all she wanted to do was run up and hug him and lay a few kisses on him, but she kept her composure. It seemed to take forever for her to reach him, but soon enough, she was standing in front of the man she loved and the highest members of the wolf tribe.

"You look…"

"And you…" Aria's golden ember eyes shined with happiness, and InuYasha took his place back in the crowd next to his friends. The drums had stopped, and the Elder of the Demon tribe cleared out his throat.

"Today is a special day, not just because a member of our tribe is mating with a celestial being. No, one of our finest men and soldiers will become the new leader of all of our wolf tribes, and his right hand lady is the one who brought down our greatest foe, Naraku." There was lots of cheering all around them; one of the elders had to calm everyone so they could finish talking. "It is not usual that we allow outsiders to mate with our kind, but this young lady here has shown great honor and strength, it would be a shame to turn her away. Besides, the love between these two is incomparable to any we have seen before." Aria couldn't help but notice a pair of eyes burning through her back, but she didn't really have to guess who they belonged to.

"Now," The elder woman stood and began to speak. "We will hear why these two believe they should be mated. You may go first, Aria." Aria couldn't take her eyes off Koga, even though she felt everyone's on her. He was just so captivating to her at this moment; she couldn't put her finger on why.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

"Ever since I met Koga, the first day I arrived in this world; something about him captivated me like a bombshell. His family took me in like their own immediately, and that's something I've never experienced before. In my world and this world I've never felt anything like this for anyone else. I would go to the ends of the Earth for him and back, I would do anything to keep him safe, and do anything to make him happy. He means no less than everything to me which is why I want to give myself to him completely, body, mind, and soul." Aria poured her heart out to him in front of everyone, and after he took everything in, he smiled and there were plenty of aww's and sniffles from the audience around them.

"Now who would I be to pass this beautiful, amazing woman up? I do admit I was infatuated with a human before I met Aria, but the moment my eyes laid on her, I had no room in my heart for anyone else. I've put myself at risk and gone out of my way to take care of her and save her more times than I can count, but those are things you do for the one's you love, I guess. I know that she's captured the hearts of all the wolf demons around us, and that's a hard thing to do for an outsider. She's the strongest woman I know, and was willing to sacrifice herself to save us all. She protected us from Naraku's wrath more times than we can imagine, and though some of our comrades did die at his hands, they can now rest in peace because of her. She's the only one who I can say I love you too and mean it completely…" Aria felt her heart pounding and the mark on her back burning, but it wasn't a bad burn, it was though he was longing for her touch, which she understood completely.

"Now, we will enter in sharing the blood to combine your bodies." They were handed a sharp dagger, and Koga showed her what she would have to do. He sliced down the middle of his palm, and blood slowly started to flow out. Aria took in a deep breath and copied his movement, and Koga took Arias' hand and linked their fingers. She felt a warmth flow through her body, and she looked up into Kogas' eyes and smiled, she felt more and more connected to him every second.

"Next we will commence in the sharing of the spirit and mind. Aria, you already have the mark on you, now you must mark Koga in the same way as he did to you." The woman told her, and Koga turned his shoulder towards her. Instead of marking him on the left shoulder, she marked him on the right. She bit deep into his skin until she tasted blood, and she licked it all away.

"Now, you two will place your hand on the mark you've made and repeat after me." The two, facing each other once again, placed a hand on the mark that they created on each other.

"Lupus maxium, argon dide, take my soul and mend it to the one I love." Aria felt her soul lifted from her body, which made her feel light headed, and then almost out of nowhere she felt her soul crash back into her body with a feeling of fulfillment and wholesomeness.

"The mind sharing portion will be up to you two to take care of, it's not proper for you both to take care of that in front of all of us." The old woman whispered into Aria's ear which made her face turn bright red. "Now, that we are all finished, I can announce that Aria is officially a part of the wolf demon tribe, Koga is now the leader, and these two," The woman grabbed both of their hands and linked them together. "are now officially mated." Aria smiled and pulled Koga down into a deep kiss, and everyone around them was cheering loudly, but they didn't hear anything. Koga put his hand around her tiny waist, and pulled her as close to his body as he could. He pulled away from her lips much sooner than she had wanted, and he grinned.

"Don't worry, tonight you will be mine." He whispered into her ear and she smiled at him, challenging him with her eyes.

"Do not forget Koga, in the wolf tribe, For it to be completely official, this little Princess needs to bear at least one child before we will completely recognize you two." Koga nodded in response to her and picked up his beloved.

"I hope you all don't mind, but we have some important business to take care of." Koga winked and then ran off to his parent's secret hut with his woman in his arms.

Ayame watched them leave, her green eyes burning with anger.

* * *

><p>"You don't think we should have waited for the ceremony to be completely over to leave? Isn't it kind of rude?" Aria asked Koga as set her down in the familiar area. Koga smiled and growled, pulling her close to him, picking her up and pulling her mouth into a hungry kiss. Aria melted in his arms and sighed, wrapping her legs around him, and her arms around his neck, playing with his hair.<p>

"I'm sorry if you think it's rude, but I have been waiting for this moment with you for over 100 years. I think I deserve to run off with my mate as I please, as the new head of the Wolf Tribe, I can do what I want." He whispered huskily, and then took her mouth back onto his. They wrestled tongues for a while until their hands got bored, and Koga set Aria down and started to undress her and laid her down in the cold soft snow.

"Koga, be careful with this dress, I really like it!" Aria whined as he was pulling and tugging at it. He growled in response, tearing at it anyways when he revealed her two large breasts and took one nipple in his mouth and played with the other. Aria moaned softly, enjoying his touch. She felt him begin to remove more and more of her dress, before she was completely naked in front of him. She felt her face grow hot a little as he just stared at her. "Why are you staring..?" She asked him, whispering.

"I still can't believe that you're all mine." He grinned and kissed her again, biting at her lip which made her back arch, he knew it was one of her weaknesses. He planted soft kisses all down her milky skin, biting at her neck and collarbone, kissing softly at her toned stomach which was very ticklish. When he got down to her pelvic bone, he kissed all around her womanhood to tease her, and he stroked the inside of her thighs softly.

"Koga you're driving me crazy over here!" She moaned in her soft voice, and he grinned.

"Good, then you're getting a taste of what I've been dealing with, watching you walk around for months waiting and waiting for you to be mine. Now it's your turn to suffer." He ran his finger up and down her womanhood, lightly focusing on her bud which always made her moan and jolt to his touch. He grinned, lying on his stomach, and he began to lick her ever so sensitive areas. He had to hold around her legs, because she was reacting greatly to his touch.

"This is so much more amazing than I remember, oh Koga!" Hearing her moan his name just fueled the fire inside him so much more. He decided to test the waters and stick a finger inside her, searching for that spot inside that drove her wild. Finally finding it, he moved his finger inside of her in circles focusing on that spot. She was moaning out of control, and he loved the sounds that she made. He began to pump his fingers in and out of her, slow at first and then really fast, and then slow again. 'That's it, I've had enough teasing.' Aria pushed herself away from Koga's finger, and took him by surprise by flipping him onto his back. "I believe I've had enough of your teasing, dear." Aria took Koga's mouth into hers, and began to rub her wetness up and down Koga's hardening length, and she smiled, pulling herself down and taking him into her mouth. "You know, you seem a bit bigger than I remember." The second that she took him inside her mouth, Koga felt so warm inside, and experienced sensations unexplainable. He grabbed Aria's hair, which made her moan as well.

"Let's stop teasing each other already, I wanna be inside you Aria, I can't wait any longer." Aria stared deep into Koga's eyes and nodded. She crawled up to him and kissed him a few more times, directing his large pulsating length around her womanhood. When she decided she was finally ready, she slid down his length, and took him all the way inside her. She gasped from the feeling of fullness and the slight pain she felt, and she felt Koga grab her hand. Aria raised herself back up, and brought herself back down. There really was no description how amazing it felt to her, she leaned her head back and moaned. She felt Koga grab her from behind, and he flipped her over once more onto her back, without removing himself from inside her.

"Take me, Koga." She whispered, and they were both breathing heavily. That was all he needed to hear, he pumped in and out of her, going slow at first, treasuring this feeling of his first time with this woman who captured his heart. "Faster, please Koga." He obliged goes faster and pounding into her hard. She grabbed onto his neck and dug her nails into his skin, and he grunted, that only made him go faster. Aria was moaning endlessly, wrapping her legs around his back, pulling herself up as close to him to get him deeper and deeper inside of him. Out of instinct, Koga grabbed her legs and flipped her so she was on her hands and knees. He pulled out of her and stuck his finger inside of her once again, she was completely soaking wet. He used the finger to rub her clit hard, as he licked her insides. "Oh Koga, please fuck me, please!" Koga pulled away and found her entrance with his length and stuck himself inside her, hard. He pumped in and out going harder and faster than before, and he heard her screaming his name out in pleasure. His animal hunger and instinct was driving him, he really had no control over himself, when he felt the build up inside him readying to blow. He grabbed Aria's hips and dug his nails into her skin, when he finally released inside of her. They both collapsed breathing hard, and Koga pulled Aria to lie on top of him.

"That was amazing….no more than amazing..I don't even know what to call it." Aria closed her eyes, listening to Koga's heartbeat.

"Aria…" She heard Koga whisper as he pulled her chin up to look at him. "I love you." They both kissed one more time before falling into a well deserved slumber, in the arms of the one they both loved.

* * *

><p><strong>1 DAY LATER<strong>

Koga and Aria returned back to the den and were given congratulations by all the members of their tribe. There was a huge celebration for their mating, a feast like Aria had never seen, and basically all of the members of the wolf tribe got very very drunk, but it was still a fun party for them all. That night, Aria and Koga were fast asleep. A white light surrounded Aria and floated around the two of them.

"Aria…Wake up Aria…" A voice whispered around her, and Aria's golden eyes flickered open. She sat up slowly and looked confused and suddenly heard voices singing all around her.

'_May yah no yay maiya so hei ma, __  
><em>_Zo hei ya ma noche ne hei yay__A ma noche ai-yay so hei ya, __  
><em>_No hei ya maiyo noche lay hei yay__Noche noche so lay yeh-ee yay__  
><em>_Noche noche so lay yeh-ee yay__…' _The lights surrounding her flowed out of the room, so Aria stood up following them out of curiosity. A few seconds after she left, Koga woke up and saw that Aria was gone but thanks to the mark it was easier for him to track her. His heart would carry his feet to wherever she had gone. All of a sudden, what were multiple voices singing one thing became multiple voices coming together in a beautiful harmony. Strange enough, she felt like she had heard something similar to this before.

'_Come mei yay-a mai kah so ma-e yay ya mai hasama__  
><em>_Come yah mi yah come mamami yah ha mi yah__  
><em>_May yun mun some ni cala, so mala mi mala la, mi yah mala la so mali__  
><em>_so lami yah, hami yah, so lami yah  
>so lami yah, hami yah, so lami yah<em>_  
><em>_so mamami yah, halami yah, so lami yah, calami ya, clayami  
>so mamami yah, halami yah, so lami yah, calami ya, clayami'<em> The voices and the lights led her to a very sacred lake, one that she had never heard of, but Kaede had spoken to her about a lot recently. Aria stepped foot onto the lake and instead of sinking, she was able to tread across it. An orb of light was moving around very slowly in the center of the lake, so that's where she went to stand. She felt herself surrounded by complete warmth, and felt the presence of her mother. All of a sudden, she was shot up into the air, surrounded by all the lights and many of them flowing through her, her eyes closed. Koga ran up just in time to see this, and his eyes opened wide.

"Aria!"

'_Yappa sami yami yami __  
><em>_Yappa sami clami yami yay!__  
><em>_Yappa sami yami hami __  
><em>_Yappa sami clami yami yay_.' Aria's body was transformed, she looked the same as before, but now her hair had a teal tint to it in the sunlight/moonlight, and her eyes were a bright green with yellow flakes inside of them. Her skin changed from a lightly tanned color to a very pale color, and she was lowered back to the top of the lake and she opened her eyes to see her mother standing in front of her, but her appearance was very translucent and she had two teal markings underneath her eyes, similar to Sesshomaru's.

"Look at you my darling, your transformation is finally complete. You are now a celestial being. All of us are so proud of you, words cannot describe." The woman smiled, touching her daughters face. "You have inherited all of my powers, and some new ones that you will have to find out on your own. Your soul is pure and you will be able to cleanse spirits and purify things if need be."

"Aria.." The girl turned and saw Koga standing at the edge of the lake, his eyes still wide and confused.

"So… what do you think?" Aria turned in a circle and Koga ran forward to her and put his hand on her.

"Are you…?"

"This is my true form... Everything is clear to me now." Koga grinned and grabbed Aria in a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>3 YEARS LATER<strong>

"KOOOOOGA! I'm going to go visit InuYasha and the others, do you want to join me?" Aria tied up her hair in a high pony tail with her bangs in two separate sections that framed her face, and slipped into her wolf demon outfit. She and Koga both wore black fur now since they were the highest powers in the wolf demon tribe and wearing black showed their power and authority.

'Tomorrow it will have been three years since Kagome returned back..three years that Naraku has been gone.' Aria thought back to two years before when they all waited in the spot that the well had been in for hours, hoping that by some miracle she would be able to return. 'One shouldn't believe such things… this year however, I will keep my promise to InuYasha.'

* * *

><p>"We're so proud of you Kagome!" Kagome's mother cheered with the rest of their family for Kagome who had just graduated high school. All of Kagome's friends were hugging each other, crying, for they would all go separate ways now that high school was finally over.<p>

"We have to stay close, talk all the time!" Yuki wiped tears from her eyes, barely being able to mutter words.

"I'll call you guys when I get home, okay? We're all going to go to dinner." Kagome smiled, softly and hugged her friends one last time, and then her and her family went to dinner at a local restaurant.

* * *

><p>Aria finally left the den after Koga's several attempts to make her stay with him, but Sango was about to pop and Aria didn't want to miss the birth of this child like she did the last one. Miroku and Sango already had a set of twins, two girls named Namine and Siroka. Sango retired from being a demon hunter so she could take care of her and Miroku's children since they were starting to be a handful. Miroku and InuYasha would go around to towns nearby and exterminate demons and cleanse houses and inns to make a living and to keep InuYasha busy. Shippo was still off training to become a strong fox demon, and Kohaku would travel with Totosai to train to forge weapons and to fight demons. He had a hope to build a new Demon Slayer village, and there was no doubt in anyone's mind that he would succeed. Rin stayed in the village with Kaede and the others because they all knew that she needed to be reintegrated into a society with humans once again, but Sesshomaru still visited her almost every day and brought her presents every now and then.<p>

When Aria came within the vicinity of the village, she spotted the tree that InuYasha had once been a prisoner to. Aria walked up to the tree and placed her hand on it, taking a deep breath.

"So this is where it all began, huh?"

"Y'know I didn't expect to see you here, Koga's been keepin' you hostage for a while now." Aria turned and saw InuYasha standing a little ways from her, and she smiled.

"You know how he is; he doesn't like to share, especially when he goes to other tribes to check on them for weeks at a time." Aria walked over to InuYasha and hugged him.

"It'll be three years tomorrow…" He whispered softly. "It's all I've been able to think about lately."

_Time stands still  
>Beauty in all she is<br>I will be brave_

"I know…" Aria sighed, pulling back from the hug. "Just remember you're in her thoughts always and I'm sure she misses you as much as you miss her, if not more." The two stayed quiet the rest of the way back to the village, and Aria's first stop was to Miroku and Sango's hut and she sat down next to the very pregnant woman. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm going to explode any second, and this baby won't stop kicking!" Sango sat up with the help of Aria and lay her hand on her stomach.

"Well, you're not nearly as big as you were when you had Namine and Siroka, so you should be happy about that." Aria smiled, and Sango gave her a dirty look which made Aria laugh. "Come on; let's go see what the others are up to." She helped the woman stand and they walked to where everyone was sitting outside. Namine and Siroka were climbing all over InuYasha and Siroka was pulling on his ears, laughing. InuYasha had the most annoyed look on his face and he had his arms tucked inside his sleeves. Aria went and picked up Siroka and tossed her in the air, which made the toddler giggle.

"What do you think you're doing missy?" Aria smiled, hugging the child.

"Auntie Ari, Auntie Ari!"

Aria left around sunset, she could feel Koga get more and more annoyed as the hours went by, and she promised she would be back soon. She was walking past the tree where InuYasha had been locked away, and felt something calling her towards the location where the well had been. She let her legs lead her in that direction, and gasped when she arrived. The well was there, completely intact like it had never even disappeared.

"It must be ready… I just hope I've saved up enough power to do this." Aria walked back to the tree where InuYasha had been locked away and placed her right hand on it, as it was the only thing that still existed in Kagome's era. Aria closed her eyes and chanted in her head, she zipped through time as if through a warp, and when she opened her eyes, she smiled.

* * *

><p>After they got back home Kagome went inside the well shrine. She sat down on the steps and lay her chin down on her hand. "Three years later and everything's still the same." Kagome walked inside the well and sat on her knees. "I just want to see InuYasha again… I miss him so much." She closed her eyes and a tear fell down her face, when she heard a faint feminine voice calling her name from outside the shrine.<p>

"Kagome.." Kagome stood up, hearing it for a third time and ran out of the well looking around, and she turned toward the tree, seeing a face she hadn't seen in years.

"Aria!?" She ran forward up to the girl, who smiled. "You look so different!"

"Well, a lot has happened in the past three years. I'm glad to see you finally graduated high school!" Kagome looked up and realized she still had on the graduation cap, and pulled it off her head embarrassed.

"What are you doing here? How are you even here?" Kagome shook her head in awe.

"I need to ask you a serious question." Aria's face changed from happy to serious in a matter of seconds, and Kagome awaited her question. Aria closed her eyes, and took a deep breath reopening her eyes. "Do you…want to come back to the Feudal Era?" Kagome stared at Aria, the question bouncing in her head. It all felt surreal to her and she took a breath thinking deeply about this question.

"You should go Kagome." Kagome heard her mom's voice from behind her and she turned around swiftly. "We all know you don't belong here anymore. Your heart belongs in that world."

"But… I won't be able to see you guys ever again." Kagome looked down sadly, Kagome's mom walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Your happiness means more to us than you will know, and you will always be in our hearts. Go Kagome, you have our approval." Kagome nodded to her mom and turned back to Aria.

"Are you 100% sure this will work?"

"Kagome, I have more power than you can even imagine. This will take a lot of energy from me, but that is why I've been building it for so long. I made a promise to InuYasha after you were taken away that I would get you back, and I will not go back on that promise. For this to work, I need you to follow my instructions and do exactly as I say…"

* * *

><p>The next morning Aria woke up and felt her power surging through her. Her body knew it was time, and so did her heart. She waited for Koga to go hunting with Ginta and Hakakku in the afternoon so it would be easier to sneak away without Koga distracting her and making it hard for her to leave. She took the long trek to Kaede's village which took her about thirty minutes and ran into the village. Of course, InuYasha was nowhere to be found.<p>

'He better not be in another town, it'll ruin everything!' Aria thought angrily and walked into Kaede's hut where she was braiding Rin's hair. "Hey, have you seen InuYasha anywhere?"

"I believe I saw him leave the town earlier this morning, he seemed a bit distracted. Why do ye ask, dear?" Kaede asked her.

"Lady Aria! Do you like the kimono Lord Sesshomaru brought me?" It was a bright pink and white kimono made of the finest silk, and Rin looked darling in it.

"Yes I do, you look so beautiful! And no reason, I just wanted to make sure he was doing okay since today is, you know?" Aria smiled softly and hugged the two then left to go find InuYasha. It took her about an hour, but she saw him laying on a hill staring into the clouds.

"Hey InuYasha…" Aria sat next to him and leaned back on her hands. "How're you holding up?"

"It gets easier every year… I just wish I didn't have to get used to this." He sighed and then sat up out of nowhere, his senses picking up something most people couldn't, he sniffed the air. "There's no way…" He jumped up and ran back in the direction of the village.

'You won't have to anymore InuYasha.' Aria stood up and followed him close behind, and she saw him run past the village and into the forest where the well was.

* * *

><p>'Kagome, it's been three years today. Every day I miss you more and more… I wonder what life would have been like if you hadn't left.' I stared up into the sky and watched the clouds roll by. I heard the grass crunching next to me and by the scent, I knew it was Aria.<p>

"Hey InuYasha, how're you holding up?" She sat next to me and leaned back. She had become my best friend ever since Kagome left. Even though she wasn't a half demon anymore, she still understood me better than anyone else. I told her how it had gotten easier and easier as every year passed..but how I had always wished Kagome was still here in my arms. People have told me I've gotten soft over the past few years, but it's hard to keep your head on straight when you lose the ones you love... I took a deep breath as a strong breeze blew by and an unmistakable scent hit my nose. It couldn't be…

"No way…" I stood up and ran as fast as I could toward the village, dodging trees and jumping over villagers. It was as though my feet couldn't carry me fast enough. I passed the tree that Kikyo had bound me to over 50 years ago and ran into the clearing where the well had been before, and right before my eyes, there it was again! How was it even possible? I was just here a few days ago.

_I will not let anything take away  
>What's standing in front of me<br>Every breath  
>Every hour has come to this<em>

One step closer

Aria ran up to the clearing and peaked around a tree and saw InuYasha looking down into the well.

"Kagome…" He whispered and reached his hand into the well, and felt a hand grab his back in return. He pulled the girl out of the well with ease and grabbed her into a tight hug.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

Aria covered her mouth and nose with her hands and felt tears of happiness running down her face as InuYasha leaned his face down and kissed Kagome softly.

Aria felt a gush of wind blow behind her and a presence standing next to her. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop running off…is that…?" Aria looked up at Koga and smiled, grabbing his hand and nodded.

"Yeah… she's finally home."

"Did you…?" Koga took his eyes off his old friend and looked at Aria who was still smiling up at him and nodded, then they both looked back to InuYasha and Kagome who pulled back from the kiss and hugged each other once again. Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Shippo, who had come to visit, all walked into the clearing wondering what the commotion from InuYasha was all about, and of course they all gasped in surprise.

'Thank you Aria.' InuYasha thought to himself, feeling overcome with joy. He finally had her back; Kagome was finally in his arms once again.

_And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

**And that is it! I hope you all have enjoyed this story as, I can't believe I'm about to say this… it is finally over. I have so many mixed feelings about this, but I'm sure you are all very happy! Please review and let me know what you thought. I love getting y'alls feedback more than you guys know. Anyways, I'll see you guys later, I hope you enjoyed. The song in this chapter is called A Thousand Years PT 2 :) go look it up, it's beautiful! Ja ne;) **

**Amber. **


End file.
